L'abandonnée
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Elle intenable, violente, irrespectueuse et est une calamité, mais ses raisons d'avoir rejoint la onzième division après six ans d'entraînements sont bien plus sombres que le simple plaisir de semer le chaos parmi les quatorze divisions de la cour... Une histoire de vengeance et de trahison, à découvrir d'urgence !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'abandonnée

Auteur : Lulu Murdoc _(qui signe_ L² _)_

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Évidement, tout les personnages de Bleach ainsi que l'univers appartient à Tite Kubo.

Je le remercie d'avoir mit tout ces personnages à ma disposition.

Je ne gagne ni argent ni gloire avec ces personnages (ou alors je ne suis pas au courant).

Mais... Aisuko, Kengo, Hoakuma, toute la famille Fubuki et les autres _**sont à**_ **MOI** __ **! ALORS PAS TOUCHE !**

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Petites explications pour comprendre le contexte de ce qui va suivre :**

 _Comme indiqué dans le petit résumé super mal écrit, cette fiction se passe quelques années après l'arrestation définitive d'Aizen. Pour moi cette arrestation est la première qui a eu lieu : à la fin de l'arc des Arrancars, donc._

 _Je sais qu'il s'est passé plusieurs choses après (notamment la mort de certains personnages, pour ne spolier personne) mais j'ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte._

 _Ichigo aura, par contre, toujours ses pouvoirs de shinigami et il se pourrait que vous croisiez des revenants au détour d'un chapitre._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _Une jeune fille décide d'ouvrir une voie nouvelle,_

 _Elle doit dire au revoir à un ami_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

La salle où les jeunes shinigamis recevait leur affection était incroyablement grande mais l'obscurité qui y régnait la rendait un peu glauque. On pouvait y trouver douze gradin représentant douze des quatorze divisions* de la cours -la première et la quatorzième ne pouvant être accessibles à la sortie de l'école des shinigamis-. Ces douze gradins entouraient le centre de la pièce où l'ont pouvait trouver une sorte d'estrade -ressemblant plus ou moins à un ring-. Sur chacun des gradins, il y avait au moins deux officiers chargés de tester les élèves qui demandait à entrer dans leurs rangs.

Ce passage était obligatoire pour devenir un shinigami, si la demande d'affectation d'un candidat n'était pas reçu, le candidat en question devrait rester à l'institue une année supplémentaire. Ainsi chaque postulant pouvait repasser cet examen trois fois, si après ces trois tentatives il n'était toujours pas reçu, il serait privé de toute sa force spirituel et retournerait à l'état de simple âmes au Rukongai.

\- Aisuko* !

Les prétendants étaient installés dans une petite pièce contiguë à la « salle des affectations », alignés sur des chaises en bois franchement inconfortables et attendaient leur tour en silence. Une fois passé devant les officiers des divisions, ils ne revenaient pas dans cette salle.

Une jeune femme ce leva. Elle avait des cheveux courts et roux, presque rouges. Plutôt grande mais maigre, elle avait une peau résolument pâle, de yeux grands et ronds tels deux perles aux reflets gris et des traits délicats, altiers, presque nobles. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine, pas plus, mais en réalité elle était beaucoup plus vieille et beaucoup plus morte.

Ce n'était qu'une âme parmi tant d'autre au Soul Society, une âme parmi tant d'autre souhaitant devenir une shinigami.

\- Bonne chance, lui souffla son voisin alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte.

Lui, c'était Kengo. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, regroupés sur sa nuque en une sage queue de cheval qui serpentait paisiblement dans le haut de son dos. Nettement plus grand que la moyenne et assez musclé pour être impressionnant, il avait une peau plus hâlé que la norme du Soul Society, des yeux tels deux amande qui hésitaient entre le bleu et le vert. Son visage à lui était beaucoup plus doux et il y avait quelque chose de rieur dans la courbe de son sourire et l'éclat de ses yeux. Il avait l'air légèrement plus vieux que sa camarade, mais il était tout aussi mort.

\- Merci, répondit l'intéressée avec un léger clin d'œil.

Un vieil homme, reconnu pour être l'un des professeurs de l'académie, accompagna la rouquine jusqu'à l'estrade qu'elle escalada rapidement, n'affichant aucune expression sur son visage, si ce n'est, peut-être, un peu de curiosité.

Alors qu'elle attendait que l'un des officiers se décide à lui poser une question, elle se surprit à penser à toute les autres personnes qui étaient passé là avant elle. Elle ne pensait pas seulement aux quelques personne qui s'étaient présentés avant elle sur cette « scène » ce jour là, non, son esprit partie plus loin, s'imaginant même à la place de ceux qui était devenu capitaines aujourd'hui. La rouquine s'interrogeait plus spécialement sur leurs sentiments, sur ce qu'ils avait pu ressentir, sur ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé à la place qu'elle occupait maintenant.

Une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit : la peur...

Mais elle, elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle n'avait jamais peur.

Elle n'aurait plus jamais peur.

Elle ne devrait plus jamais avoir peur.

\- Présentez-vous, ordonna quelqu'un.

La jeune femme se redressa, prenant ainsi une posture plus convenable, mais elle veilla tout de même à rester assez nonchalante pour ne pas donner de sentiment de supériorité aux officiers. C'était peut-être puérile, mais c'était dans sa nature d'être puérile.

\- Je suis Aisuko, en sixième année à l'école des shinigamis, natif du Rukongai, 21ème district.

\- Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre, curieux.

\- Si j'en avait un, je l'ai oublié, répondit-elle.

\- Très bien, quel division souhaitez vous rejoindre, Aisuko ? questionna une troisième voix.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux pour essayer de voire qui lui parlait, mais elle ne vit rien, alors elle se contenta de répondre, en haussant légèrement les épaules :

\- Je souhaite rejoindre la onzième division.

Silence.

De mémoire d'homme, ou même de registre, avait-on déjà vu une femme demander de rejoindre la onzième division ? Qui donc souhaiterait rejoindre cette bande de brutes assoiffés de sang si ce n'est une autre brute assoiffé de sang ? Cette jeune femme n'avait clairement pas le profil ! Elle allait se faire renvoyer comme une mal propre ! Ça ne faisait pas un plis !

Ça, c'était ce que pensait les officiers des autres division, mais, ce qui faisait le charme des soldats de la onzième division c'était qu'ils ne se souciaient pas, ou peu, de l'avis des autres. Alors, les lumières devinrent un peu plus vives et un homme, chauve et l'air passablement agressif, s'approcha de la rouquine, son épée à la main.

\- Je suis Ikkaku Madarame. En tant que lieutenant de la division Zaraki, je t'affronte !

On avait dit à Aisuko qu'il y aurait un test et donc d'emmener son Zanpakuto, mais elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à affronter un lieutenant... Tant pis, elle dégaina son arme et se rapidement mit en position.

L'échange de coup était plutôt tranquille : elle se contentait de parer les attaques de son adversaire, sagement, ne cherchant pas à rendre les coups -habiles, elle était forcé de le reconnaître- de son adversaire. Ils ne montraient pas toute l'étendu de leur capacité, l'un comme l'autre se contentaient de montrer quelques passes académiques et tout cela n'avait rien de très intéressant.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges inoffensifs, elle décida qu'il était temps de montrer ce dont elle était capable. Elle para donc un coup d'épée destiné à sa poitrine, puis elle éloigna l'arme de sa personne sans avoir à fournir de véritable effort. Profitant de la garde ouverte qu'elle s'était offerte, elle prit son arme à deux mains et la dirigea vers l'estomac de son adversaire. Celui-ci réussit à dévier l'attaque, mais il se fit quand même légèrement entailler l'épaule. Apparemment vexé, Ikkaku redoubla de force et d'agilité, mais ne semblant pas vouloir lui faire véritablement du mal, il ne fit que déchirer l'uniforme de la jeune femme.

\- Aller quoi, montre moi ce que tu sais faire, souffla Aisuko en se glissant derrière lui pour le frapper à l'autre épaule.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux gamine, répondit Ikkaku en parant son attaque avec une vivacité surprenante. Tu veux mourir ?

\- Non... ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite.

\- Alors arrête de faire ta maline.

\- « Ma maline » ?

Elle soupira, amusée, avant de se mettre hors de porter du chauve pour lancer son Zanpakuto vers le plafond. Il s'éleva dans les airs, sous le regard de tous, droit comme un « i ».

\- Nourris toi des âmes de mes adversaires, cria t-elle, Hoakuma* !

Son katana muta en une grande faucille sombre avant de retomber docilement dans les mains de sa propriétaire qui se remit aussitôt en position de combat. Le manche de son arme était long de près de deux mètre, fin et entièrement noir, seules trois bagues argentés, disposés à égale distance les unes des autres, cassaient cette monotonie. La lame recourbé était fine, parfaitement lise et avait la même couleur que les bagues du manche.

\- On y va ? fit-elle alors qu'un sourire mauvais éclairait son visage pâle et couvert de sueur.

\- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Ikkaku avec un ravissement non dissimulé.

L'échange reprit, plus violent et ardant, les lames pénétrait les chairs et les uniformes commençaient à être trop endommagés pour pouvoir être réparés. Hoakuma procurait une porté beaucoup plus longue à Aisuko, alors, son adversaire était obligé de se mettre en danger pour pouvoir la toucher, heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour pouvoir se servir convenablement de cet avantage.

\- Première torture, fit la rouquine en passant tendrement ses doigts sur le manche de Hoakuma, Torimaku*...

La faucille se cassa au niveau des bagues et se resserra autour du torse d'Ikkaku. Aisuko avait lâché le manche d'Hoakuma, devenu brûlant, qui s'enroulait de plus en plus autour de sa victime, comme un serpent étouffant sa proie.

Soudain, alors que tous était complètement plongé dans ce combat qui prenait une tournure bien curieuse, une porte s'ouvrit et une énorme pression spirituelle se déversa dans la pièce. La rouquine, à peine consciente, s'écroula au même instant, et son Zanpakuto, redevenu simple katana, tomba à côté d'elle dans un léger bruit métallique.

\- Alors, Ikkaku ? Des difficultés avec notre nouvelle recrue ?

\- Capitaine ! s'exclama le chauve.

Aisuko arrivait à peine à respirer, toute ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, elle transpirait, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Apparemment, elle avait fait une erreur en se servant de Hoakuma avec autant de vigueur... Mais qui pouvait lui en tenir rigueur ? Hein ? Elle n'avait fait que montrer toute l'étendue de ces capacités...

\- Alors comme ça, tu es capables de résister à mon lieutenant ? grogna le capitaine Zaraki en prenant le menton d'Aisuko entre ses doigts.

La jeune aspirante n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Elle était livide et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts... encore plus à rester consciente.

\- Plutôt puissante, mais fragile... YUMICHIKA ! hurla t-il en direction du gradin de sa division.

\- Oui, capitaine ? dit un homme à l'allure plus que suspecte en sortant de l'ombre.

\- Tu installeras les nouvelles recrues.

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Yachiru !

\- Un problème, Kenny ? fit une fillette au cheveux roses en montrant sa frimousse au dessus de l'épaule droite de son capitaine.

\- Remplace Ikkaku, on a à parler tout les deux.

\- Oki doki, chantonna la fillette en se laissant tomber par terre pour foncer vers les gradins.

Le capitaine Zaraki sortit, suivit par son lieutenant. Aisuko, elle, restait là, à genoux sur l'estrade, sans pouvoir bouger. Elle allait mieux depuis qu'il avait quitter sa zone de perception spirituelle -heureusement petite-, mais elle était loin d'avoir retrouvé toute ses forces.

\- Mademoiselle ? risqua quelqu'un. Vous avez été reçue. Vous devez sortir maintenant.

\- Je... euh... oui, fit-elle en se levant péniblement.

Elle sortit par la même porte que son nouveau capitaine et s'écroula contre un mur, essoufflée. Elle n'avait jamais eu une grande endurance et elle le cachait avec soin, utilisant toute ses forces dès le début d'un combat, ne se ménageant jamais, mais là... Il lui faudrait très probablement apprendre à réfléchir à l'avenir, avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille.

La rouquine passa la main sur le manche de son arme et soupira. Hoakuma était une arme puissante, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais peut-être était-elle un peu trop puissante pour son propre bien. Elle savait l'invoquer depuis un certain temps et l'entendait déjà bien avant d'entrer à l'académie, mais elle n'avait jamais eu à l'utiliser contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort.

La jeune femme resta sans bouger, appuyée contre le mur et les yeux clos, un certain temps, reprenant ses forces tout en attendant la fin de la répartition. Elle avait été l'une des premières à avoir été appelé, ça avait au moins l'avantage de lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

\- Alors, Aisuko, tu t'es mesurée à Ikkaku ? fit un jeune homme à l'allure d'ours.

La rouquine ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour répondre :

\- Ta gueule, Kuma.

\- Alors comme ça, même toi, l'élève la plus forte de son année, n'a pas pu lui résister ?

\- Ta gueule, Kuma, répéta t-elle un peu plus fermement.

Il partit dans un rire gras, Aisuko se leva d'un bond, soudain en pleine possession de ses moyens, et glissa son Zanpakuto sous la gorge de cet homme. Ses yeux noisettes s'étaient assombrit jusqu'à atteindre un noir sanglant.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? susurra la rouquine. Tu n'as pas vue dans quel état était sortit Ikkaku ? A ton avis, qui lui as fait ça ?

De grosses perles de sueur roulaient sur le visage repoussant de Kuma. Il déglutit difficilement, soucieux de ne pas appuyer sa gorge contre l'arme de la jeune femme, avant de répondre courageusement :

\- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est toi qui lui as fait ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas te le faire croire, je l'affirme, répliqua t-elle froidement.

\- Comme si une gamine comme toi pouvais lui faire ça !

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- Et comment !

\- Très bien...

Elle recula d'un pas et lança son Zanpakuto en l'air.

\- Nourris toi des âmes de mes adversaires, Hoaku...

Avant d'avoir pu finir son incantation, une main mate attrapa l'arme et la mit hors de sa porté. Sans avoir besoin de voir à qui appartenait cette main, elle gronda :

\- Kengo ! Rends moi Hoakuma ! Que je lui explose sa tronche à ce crétin !

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Avant qu'elle est pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, il la prit par la taille, la souleva pour la poser sur son épaule et s'éloigna du reste du groupe à grands pas.

\- LÂCHE MOI ! hurla t-elle alors qu'ils changeaient de couloir.

\- Non, répéta t-il.

\- LAISSE MOI LUI CASSER SA PUTAIN DE PETITE GEULE DE MERDE !

\- Non.

\- RENDS MOI HOAKUMA ! TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Non.

\- KENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

\- Taisez vous ! dit sèchement le jeune homme. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt de le tuer, alors arrêtez de hurler. Si jamais vous mettiez fin à ses jours aujourd'hui vous auriez de gros ennuis, vous le savez très bien. Essayez de garder votre sang froid, pour une fois, en ne répondant pas aux provocations grossières de ce genre de personnages secondaires... J'imagine que vous avez été accepté à la onzième division ?

\- Ouais... répondit la jeune femme, brutalement calmée.

\- Alors vous aurez à faire à une ribambelle de grosses brutes sortit du même moule que Kuma, ainsi que Kuma lui même, il a aussi demandé cette division...

\- Putain...

\- Vous ne ne comptez pas tous les tuer quand même ? continua t-il.

\- Non. Je veux juste leur casser la gueule.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il joyeusement en ouvrant une porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, dans l'une des nombreuses cours de l'académie, un peu éblouit par le soleil matinal. Une fois sûr que personne ne les avait suivit, Kengo reposa Aisuko par terre... et se prit aussitôt un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir empêcher de le tuer !

Kengo était plié en deux, les mains collés à son estomac, le souffle coupé. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se remettre, car un autre coup, de poing cette fois atterrit dans son visage, sans qu'il ait eu le moindre espoir de se défendre.

\- Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir vouvoyé !

Elle récupéra son arme, tombée à terre, pour la remettre dans son fourreau, puis elle lui demanda comme si de rien était :

\- Et toi ? Tu as été reçu ?

\- A la quatrième division, répondit-il la voix étouffée, toujours plié en deux.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, fit-elle en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

\- Menteuse, grogna Kengo en se redressant péniblement.

\- « Menteuse » ? répéta Aisuko en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous...

En voyant le regard de la rouquine s'assombrir de nouveau, le jeune homme se reprit :

\- Tu voulais que je rejoigne la onzième division, comme toi.

La jeune femme soupira avant de répondre :

\- C'est pas totalement faux... Mais je sais aussi que tu as pas les caractéristiques qui conviennent à cette division... Je me suis fait une raison.

\- Ah ? Tu deviens raisonnable ? Alors je peux enfin te laisser seule sans que tu deviennes une menace pour tout le Soul Society ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été « une menace pour tout le Soul Society », répondit-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas l'avis de nos professeurs.

\- Ils dramatisent toujours tout, remarqua Aisuko avec amusement.

\- Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, cette fois-ci...

\- Ouais, j'aimerais bien...

\- Psychopathe.

Elle lui tira la langue, action qui fit lever les yeux de son camarade vers le ciel. Comme elle pouvait se montrer gamine quelque fois ! Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, certes, et aurait été capable de n'importe quoi pour la protéger, c'est un fait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas temps de lui faire la moral. Alors, avec un léger soupir, il décida de les ramener à la réalité :

\- Il faut qu'on aille dans la cour principale, la cérémonie d'accueil devrait bientôt commencer.

\- Ouais...

…

Tout les shinigamis reçus avaient été ressemblé dans la plus grande et plus belle cour de l'école qu'il allait quitter. Tous debout, au garde à vous -ou presque-, ils écoutaient religieusement le discours de bienvenu du général Yamamoto accompagné de la totalité des capitaines -excepté Zaraki qui avait été remplacé par Yumichika-.

\- Nous vous félicitons, moi et les capitaines des quatorze divisions, pour avoir été accepté parmi nous...

\- Puisque je te dis que je le prend pas mal, chuchota Aisuko à l'adresse de son voisin.

La jeune fille s'était toujours joyeusement foutu du respect des règles ou de l'étiquette, elle se faisait même un plaisir de les foutre en l'air d'elle qu'elle pouvait et s'était d'ailleurs déjà faite une certaine réputation à l'académie grâce à ça.

\- Tu mens, Aisu, et tu le sais très bien, répondit Kengo à mi-voix.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- … nous espérons que vous ferez tous de valeureux combattants près à sacrifier leurs vies pour veiller sur la balance des âmes...

\- Oh que si tu mens, murmura le jeune homme, et avant tout à toi même, ce qui est nettement plus grave.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter tes délires psychologique, trente secondes ? Je suis juste réaliste, mon cher Ken, je sais très bien que tu n'ira jamais à la onzième avec ton niveau en combat. Ton truc à toi, c'est les sortilèges.

Certains prétendaient que s'était à cause de « sa haine des règles » que la rouquine avait demandé de rejoindre la onzième division, et personne ne pouvait répondre, tout en restant parfaitement honnête, qu'ils avaient totalement tord.

\- N'empêche que t'aurais aimé que j'y aille, relança le brun.

\- … la période d'adaptation risque d'être longue et pénible, mais sachez que tout les officiers et tout vos camarades seront présent pour vous aider...

\- Non, c'est faux, feula la rouquine.

\- J'arriverais jamais à te faire entendre raison, pas vrai ?

\- Non, jamais, affirma la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

\- … sur ce, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans les armées de la cour !

Des applaudissement s'élevèrent dans la cour, Aisuko et Kengo restèrent une seconde surprit avant d'imiter leurs camarades. C'est cet instant que choisirent les capitaines -et Yumichika- pour ordonner le rassemblement de leur nouvelles recrues.

\- C'est ici que l'on ce quitte alors, déclara Kengo en tendant la mains vers Aisuko.

La rouquine regarda la main de son ami quelques instants avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fut surprit quelques seconde, puis, il sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux rouges.

\- Tu promets que tu viendras me voir souvent, pas vrai ?

\- Promit, et en échange tu ne tueras aucun de tes camarades.

\- … Je ferais ce que je pourrais, ironisa la jeune femme.

Cette dernière s'éloigna de Kengo et lui sourit avant d'aller rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons d'arme.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

*Les quatorze divisions : Dans cette fic il n'y aura non pas treize, mais quatorze divisions de la cour, vous comprendrez par la suite à quoi sert cette division créé pour l'occasion.

*Aisuko : Enfant de glace.

*Hoakuma : Pointe du démon

*Torimaku : Encercler, cerner, tourner autour (de quelqu'un)

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°1 :**

 _La tradition dont je tire l'idée de titrer mes chapitres avec deux vers vient de Chine (ouais, rien que ça). Ces vers sont censés se répondre et former une sorte de mini résumé teinté de mystère au chapitre qu'ils titrent._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°2 :**

 _A l'origine, ce prologue s'arrêtait au moment où Kenpachi débarque avant que j'y rajoute ce qui était censé être le premier chapitre. Mais comme il y avait (et a toujours) une belle ellipse entre ce qui était à l'origine le premier chapitre et le deuxième, j'ai préféré présenter les choses sous cette forme._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°3 :**

 _Ceci est ma première « vrai » fiction Bleach, alors soyez cool ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse il y en aura au moins une qui devrait suivre, mais ça sera dans un contexte totalement différent !_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _Petit ajout du 01/11/2017 :_

 _Je sais ce que certains ont pensé (et même dit) après la lecture de ce chapitre, alors je me permet un petit ajout pour expliquer certaine chose :_

 _Je sais qu'à première vu Aisuko peut faire penser à une Mary-sue (google it), alors je tenais à vous faire remarquer certaines petites choses, juste pour être certaine de ne pas avoir été jugé trop vite : Premièrement : alors, je veux bien admettre que Aisuko ai un côté chiant (c'est d'ailleurs fait exprès), mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle génère de l'antipathie (auprès des lecteurs) qu'elle est pour autant une Mary-sue !_

 _Deuxièmement : elle n'est pas belle (ou en tout cas elle n'est pas considéré comme une belle personne par les autres personnages). Elle a un certain charme, c'est vrai, mais c'est un charme vu par les yeux des personnage qui l'affectionne déjà._

 _Troisièmement : elle est complètement immature. Pour rappel : dans ce premier chapitre, elle se comporte de manière nonchalante dans le seul but de faire chier les officiers, entre ça et le fait qu'elle réponde toujours à la moindre provocation... Alors c'est vrai que ce trait de caractère va être amené à évoluer, mais faut pas s'attendre à des miracles non plus..._

 _Quatrièmement : elle est égocentrique. Alors, ça ne se remarque pas forcément au premier abord (déjà parce qu'elle ne fait pas exprès d'être égocentrique, et comme l'histoire est plus ou moins raconté de son point de vu, ça joue), mais Aisuko se fout généralement totalement des autres ! Elle a envie d'aller faire un tour ? Elle y va, peu importe que quelqu'un est besoin d'elle pour faire quelque chose. Elle s'ennuie ? Elle va trouver quelque chose (de débile) pour s'occuper, tant pis pour les autres. Kengo lui fait une remarque pertinente ? Rien à foutre. Et c'est toujours comme ça, les problèmes des autres personnages lui passe généralement largement au dessus de la tête._

 _Désolée pour cette interlude, mais les remarques de certains m'ont légèrement mise en colère._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aisuko attire les ennuies,_

 _Elle paye le prix de sa popularité._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Aisuko essayait de se souvenir d'un sortilège capable de la faire disparaître parmi les feuilles de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était cachée.

\- AISUKOOOOOOOOOOO !

Ça, c'était le cris de l'un des membres de la onzième division -la sienne-, ou de tous en même temps, difficile à dire dans l'état actuel des choses.

\- Viens ici gamine...

Et ça, c'était la voix horriblement flippante de son capitaine, Zaraki Kenpachi.

La rouquine s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre et soupira, heureusement que les membres de sa division étaient incapable de repérer une pression spirituelle, autrement, elle était foutu. Ok, se cacher dans un arbre s'était ridicule et sa fierté n'allait peut-être jamais s'en remettre, mais au moins elle se sentait un minimum en sécurité.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu as fait pour les énerver comme ça ?

Aisuko sourit légèrement en reconnaissant la voix, puis elle baissa les yeux vers la terre ferme pour répondre :

\- Une bonne vieille bombe puante dans les quartiers des soldats, rien de tel pour mettre une bonne ambiance, Yumichika !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, plus pour cacher son amusement que pour brider les instincts inventifs et potentiellement destructifs de la rouquine. Après être resté suffisamment longtemps comme ça pour montrer sa désapprobation, il l'a rejoignit sur les branches de l'arbre en quelques mouvements souples et agiles.

C'était avec lui que la jeune femme s'entendait le mieux à la onzième division qu'elle avait rejoins depuis un peu plus de six mois, maintenant. En fait, elle s'entendait bien qu'avec Yumichika, Ikkaku -dans ces bons jours-, son capitaine -quant il n'avait pas décidé de la tuer- et Yachiru avec laquelle elle partageait une chambre -c'était la seule autre « femme » dans la division-.

\- C'est dans ces moments là que je suis particulièrement content d'être un officier, mais que fait le capitaine avec eux ? questionna t-il.

\- Je crois qu'il a seulement suivit le mouvement, répondit-elle en observant le mouvement en question.

Ils s'assirent pour contempler plus confortablement le spectacle. Ce dernier était plutôt ridicule d'ailleurs : ils courraient dans tout les sens, leur épée à la main, défonçant chacune des pauvres portes qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, hurlait le nom de la jeune femme et ressortaient presque aussitôt, toujours en courant, sans penser à lever les yeux.

\- Quel bande d'idiots, marmonna la rouquine.

Elle ramena l'une de ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur son genoux. Avec sa tête légèrement incliné sur le côté, songeait Yumichika, elle avait l'air d'une enfant sage, tranquille, normale... chose qu'elle n'était absolument pas.

\- Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? demanda t-elle, s'intéressant à nouveau à son compagnon.

\- Je cherchais un endroit tranquille pour fuir l'agitation et la poussière, répondit l'intéressé. Je te suis tombé dessus par hasard.

\- Je crois que tu es surtout tombé sur la responsable de l'agitation et de la poussière.

\- C'est vrai... je devrais peut-être te dénoncer dans ce cas... murmura t-il avec un petit air rusé.

\- Tu ne me ferais pas ça ! s'exclama t-elle, faussement affolée. Pas toi ! Tu m'as dit que tu aimais mon style ! Je croyais que c'était une promesse d'amour éternel, moi ! Que nous allions nous enfuir tout les deux, sur ton beau destrier, pour aller retaper un château quelque part sur Terre ! Et vivre comme des rois, jusqu'à la fin du monde !

\- Même si l'idée est plus qu'alléchante, je me doit de préciser une chose : je refuse de planter le moindre clou. D'autre part, déchirer son uniforme pour obtenir une version féminine de celui de notre capitaine n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais du style.

\- Les manches, c'est chiant, conclut-elle.

Ils étouffèrent quelques éclats de rire.

\- Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu quittes de ton arbre un jour, reprit plus sérieusement Yumichika. A moins que tu n'ais l'intention d'apprendre à voler ?

\- Les shinigamis volent, d'une certaine manière, observa t-elle.

\- Hum... Je sais, mais à vrai dire, j'essayais d'élever un peu le niveau en faisant une référence littéraire, s'excusa t-il.

\- « Une référence littéraire » ? répéta t-elle, interdite.

Entendre un soldat de la onzième division, même si c'est un officier, parler de littérature, c'est comme essayer d'expliquer à Kenpachi que le dialogue peut-être considérer comme une méthode de combat avisé et utile dans de nombreux cas... Ou d'essayer d'expliquer à Kenpachi que juste « taper plus fort que l'adversaire » n'est pas une méthode de combat... Ou d'essayer de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, en fait... : c'est un espoir vint.

\- Oui, une référence littéraire ! affirma t-il. Je faisais allusion au _Baron Perché_ , un roman d'Italo Calvino, un mortel -bon, il est mort depuis, mais ça reste un mortel-. Ça raconte l'histoire d'un certain Côme, un jeune aristocrate, qui monte un jour à la cime d'un arbre et promet à sa famille de ne plus jamais toucher le sol…

\- Tu t'intéresse à la littérature des mortels, toi ? s'étonna la rouquine.

\- Il n'existe pas de littérature, à proprement dit, shinigami, répliqua t-il.

Aisuko fixa son camarade de longue minutes, ayant l'air d'évaluer son état de santé mental, avant de laisser tomber tous les traits d'esprit qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour déclarer, comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se passer :

\- A vrai dire, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de me cacher dans cet arbre avant l'arrivé de notre capitaine. Avec Hoakuma -elle caressa la poignée de son Zanpakuto- je ne ferais qu'une bouchée des ses abrutis.

Il pouffa avant de demander :

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu surestimes tes capacités ?

\- Moi ? Non. Je suis juste réaliste.

\- C'est vrai qu'en six mois tu as déjà atteints le 19è poste de cette division.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis un génie !

\- Je croyais que c'était accidentel...

\- Génialement accidentel, précisa t-elle.

Le troupeau de bêtes arrangées s'éloignait peu à peu. La rouquine s'autorisa un long soupir de soulagement : elle n'aurait pas à rester des heures dans cet arbre, à entendre que ces camarades se soient lassé de leur course poursuite, pour aller faire un tour.

\- D'ailleurs, ton génie me fait penser à quelque chose, reprit Yumichika. Un type de la cinquième division est passé ce matin, pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? demanda Aisuko.

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, son regard s'était durcie, son corps tout entier s'était crispé, sa peau avait blanchit et sa pression spirituelle avait fait un drôle de pirouette... Tout ces éléments combinés donnaient à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais sa voix était restée égale et elle ne s'était pas tournée vers son camarade.

\- Tu sais que cette division est chargé, entre autre, de la surveillance interne du Seireitei ?

\- Plutôt des bonnes mœurs et du respect de l'étiquette, marmonna t-elle. Mais bon... qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

\- Tu as reçu un blâme, signé par plusieurs capitaines.

La rouquine éclata de rire, infiniment soulagée.

\- Aisuko, ce n'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout même. Notre capitaine va être obligé de prendre des mesures pour satisfaire les autres capitaines, il déteste ce genre de situation, il va t'en vouloir.

L'intéressée inspira un grand coup, pour soulager son envie de fou rire, avant de se tourner vers son camarade pour lui faire remarquer :

\- T'énerve pas, Yumichika, tu vas avoir des rides sinon ! Et puis, mes frasques t'amuses, non ?

\- Certes, mais ce n'est pas la question.

Aisuko fit claquer sa langue pour montrer son agacement avant de s'exclamer :

\- On croirait entendre Ken !

\- « Ken » ? répéta t-il. Tu veux parler de ton pote de la quatrième ? Tu sais que je pourrais considérer ça comme une insulte ?

\- C'est de ta faute : tu me fais la morale, comme lui.

\- Peut-être parce que tu en as besoin.

La rouquine lui jeta un coup d'œil désabusé. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou ! Après tout elle n'avait tué personne et les blessés qu'ils y avaient eu n'étaient pas directement de son fait -sauf cet imbécile de Kuma et ses deux potes, mais ils l'avaient cherchée-.

\- Qui a signé ce papier ? demanda t-elle, plus sérieusement.

\- Qui ne l'a pas signé, plutôt, rectifia Yumichika.

La jeune femme grimaça. Finalement, il avait peut-être raison de ne pas prendre ça à la légère, si jamais chacun des capitaines signaient un blâme la concernant elle était bonne pour être virée sans ménagement, quelques soit ses capacités.

\- On va les prendre dans l'ordre ! fit-elle joyeusement. Notre cher Yamamoto se réserve probablement encore... par contre Soi Fon a sûrement signé, non ?

\- Sa division a été chargé de réparer les dégâts de ta dernière connerie, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

\- Certes, et en plus elle me déteste... Poursuivons ! Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas grand chose de Ishimaru*... Mais comme je n'ai jamais causé -indirectement ou non- de tord à sa division, il n'a probablement pas signé... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, il n'a pas signé... Par contre, il a prit la peine d'écrire une petite note pour dire que si notre capitaine se lassait de toi, il serait ravis de te prendre à son service.

\- Il peut toujours courir... marmonna Aisuko. Unohana n'a pas signé non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as raison.

\- Par contre Fubuki* et Kuchiki ont signé, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Tu as faillit démolir le manoir Kuchiki, c'est normal, remarqua Yumichika.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, se sont les hollows qui ont foutu le bordel ! s'indigna t-elle.

\- Les hollows que tu as appelé, souligna t-il.

\- Yachiru aussi était responsable, mais je ne suis pas du genre à dénoncer ma vice-capitaine... De tout façon, on avait pas fait exprès.

\- Si tu le dis... soupira t-il.

\- Je le dis ! Komamura a signé aussi, je suppose ?

\- Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il est apprécier l'incident des hollows...

\- Comment pouvais-je savoir que ça allait être la septième qui serait dépêche sur place ?

Yumichika leva les yeux au ciel tout en contenant en soupir.

\- Jusqu'ici ça me fait quatre signatures. Kyôraku n'a pas signé non plus, il ne fait jamais rien contre les femmes, même quand elles sont dans d'autres divisions. Hisagi à d'autres chats à fouetter... par contre Hitsugaya...

\- Lui non plus il ne porte pas dans son cœur, remarqua Yumichika.

\- Ouais, je sais... marmonna t-elle. Zaraki ne savait probablement pas qu'un blâme circulait à mon sujet alors passons directement Kurotsuchi qui a probablement signé, et avec joie !

\- L'objet qui a appelé les hollows venait de son labo, constata t-il.

\- Il était très mal caché, assura Aisuko, et un objet aussi puissant devrait au moins être étiqueté.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ironisa Yumichika.

\- Il ne reste plus que Ukitake qui ne prendra pas la moindre décision avant de m'avoir rencontré en personne.

\- Tu as oublié la quatorzième division, constata t-il.

\- Ils ont signé ? s'étonna la rouquine.

\- Non, d'une manière générale ils se foutent de ce qu'il se passe dans les autres divisions.

\- Ça va, seulement six signatures, ça fait même pas la moitié des capitaines.

\- Ça fait quand même six signatures d'un seul coup, rappela Yumichika. Je crois que c'est un record, pour notre division en tout cas.

Aisuko haussa les épaules et laissa retomber sa jambe dans le vide. D'après elle, il s'inquiétait pour rien, Zaraki ne prendrait jamais la peine de la virer de sa division, ou en tout cas Yachiru ne le laisserait pas faire.

\- Ça veut aussi dire que la moitié du Seireitei te déteste, ajouta Yumichika.

\- L'avis d'un capitaine n'est pas celui de tout les membres de sa division, philosopha la rouquine. De plus, je ne suis pas devenue une shinigami pour me faire des amis.

\- Pourquoi alors ? demanda t-il.

\- Plusieurs raisons, aucune n'est originale, éluda t-elle.

Yumichika lui jeta un bref coup d'œil de côté, malgré un petit sourire provoquant, son regard était infiniment triste. Il haussa les épaules, chacun avait ses raisons d'être ici, ils avaient tous un passé, et dans cette division, s'était rarement glorieux.

Aisuko se mit debout sur la branche pour observer les alentours, en constatant que toute trace des hommes de sa division avait disparu, elle sourit et annonça :

\- Je vais faire un tour à la quatrième division, tu ne m'as pas vu.

Son compagnon soupira alors qu'elle se laissait tomber de l'arbre. A sa connaissance, aucune nouvelle recrue n'avait mit autant d'ambiance dans une division en aussi peu de temps.

…

Kengo marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, des dossiers dans les bras et l'esprit perdu bien loin dans le temps et l'espace. Mais malgré tout ses soucies, il arrivait encore à sourire spontanément aux infirmières, à rassurer son lieutenant et supérieur direct et à faire se qu'on lui demandait dans un temps record.

Bref, tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où...

\- KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN... GO !

… une furie rousse, principale source de ses problèmes depuis... qu'elle était née, en fait, le percuta et le fit tomber à terre, mettant à mal les quelques côtes qu'il avait réussit à préserver de son énergie jusqu'ici. Tout ceci se passa dans une théâtrale tempête des papiers provenant des dossiers qu'il avait encore dans les bras quelques minutes avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il calmement.

Son calme ne reposait que sur une chose : « l'habitude ». Oui, entre l'académie des shinigamis, leur vie de soldat et leur jeunesse, il avait prit l'habitude des brusques entrées en scène de sa rouquine de meilleure amie. Certains lui disaient qu'il était trop indulgent avec elle, il leur répondait qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas, ni elle ni les raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi.

La jeune femme à cheval sur son ventre remit ses cheveux en place. Kengo, toujours allongé par terre, remarqua qu'ils avaient encore poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était passé le voir, il y a près d'un mois de ça.

\- Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout !

\- Ton ennuie n'a, bien sûr, rien à voir avec les derniers événements ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever tout en jetant un coup d'œil glacial aux infirmières qui papillonnaient autour de lui pour ramasser ses papiers.

\- Merci, mesdemoiselles, retournez vite auprès de vos patients maintenant, ordonna t-il gentiment.

Quelques unes gloussèrent avant de s'enfuir pour échapper à l'aura meurtrière de Aisuko.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles te trouvent tout ces idiotes ? grogna cette dernière.

\- Tu sais, certaines personnes apprécie la gentillesse et les sourires, fit Kengo en remettant son uniforme en place.

\- Et l'hypocrisie ?

\- Je ne suis pas hypocrite.

La rouquine émit une petite exclamation de dédain.

\- Tu es jalouse ? demanda t-il en reprenant son chemin.

\- De quoi ?

\- Du fait que j'arrive à me faire des amis.

\- J'ai des amis ! s'exclama t-elle. Et mieux placé que tes petites infirmières !

\- Ah ? Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, il y a Yumichika, Yachiru, Ikkaku, notre capitaine plus quelques gars d'autres divisions dont j'ai oublié le nom. .

\- Et je suppose que vous vous montrez tout l'amour que vous vous portez en vous tapant dessus comme des brutes ?

La jeune femme, comme pour illustrer ses propos, lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. C'était, bien entendu, plus affectif qu'agressif, le jeune homme avait apprit à l'apprécier. Il sourit à sa camarade avant de lui ébouriffer soigneusement les cheveux qu'elle remit difficilement en place et avec un agacement perceptible.

Ils déambulèrent un certain temps dans les couloirs, Kengo donnait des ordres ou des conseils aux personnes qu'ils croisaient et Aisuko se foutait joyeusement de sa gueule derrière son dos. Ils finirent par s'isoler pour pouvoir discuter.

\- Aisu, ma capitaine m'a convoqué dernièrement, pour parler de toi, déclara t-il soudainement.

Le jeune homme était en pause, et il en profitait dans une salle prévue à cet effet, un peu à l'écart du centre de l'hôpital et de son agitation. Le brun s'était assit sur un divan alors que la rouquine restait brillamment debout.

\- Ah ? Elle veut connaître le secret de mon génie ?

\- Un blâme circule, à ton sujet.

\- Je sais.

\- Comme elle sait que je te connais, elle m'a demandé mon avis, continua t-il.

\- Tu lui as dit à quel point j'étais génial ?

\- Je lui ai expliqué que t'adresser un blâme ne servait pas à grand chose, à mon humble avis, et que de toute manière notre division n'était pas directement concerné par tes bêtises.

Kengo avait aussi l'habitude des remarques narcissiques de Aisuko, ainsi, il n'y faisait même plus attention. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne s'admirait pas, elle ne se détestait pas non plus, non, c'était juste une sorte de genre qu'elle se donnait, c'était son style.

\- C'est quand même à vous de soigner les blessés, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Soit quelque chose que l'on fait de toute façon.

\- Certes... marmonna t-elle. Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toute ces imbécillités ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde considère toujours que c'est uniquement de ma faute ? se plaignit-elle.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Aisuko prit appuie contre un mur avant d'expliquer les faits selon elle :

\- Pour l'incident des hollows, commença t-elle, j'étais avec Yachiru et le seul truc qu'on peut me reprocher c'est de l'avoir conduite près du manoir Kuchiki -soit un endroit relativement isolé- pour allumer cette foutue machine !

\- Il y a eu trente blessés.

\- Il y en aurait eu beaucoup plus si on était resté dans l'enceinte du Seireitei, sois réaliste. Pour la soirée inter-divisions qui a mal tournée, elle était organisé par Kyôraku, Matsumoto et Ishimaru -soit des personnes aux rangs beaucoup plus élevé que le mien-, mais malgré ça, c'est moi qui porte le chapeau ! Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas rangé la bouteille que j'avais piqué à la douzième division et qu'ils sont venu squatter chez nous !

\- Matsumoto a toujours la peau bleu, Iba ne peut pas prononcer autre chose que le mot « papillon » et Kyôraku fait toujours des bulles quand il parle, remarqua Kengo en essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute s'ils font n'importe quoi quand ils sont bourrés ?... La bagarre général qu'il y a eu dans les quartiers de la onzième division -et qui m'ont valu mon poste d'officier-, s'était uniquement la faute de Kuma. Il m'a cherché alors que je venais de sortir d'une séance d'entraînement particulièrement éprouvante avec Ikkaku, grave erreur !

\- Kuma n'est toujours pas sortie du coma et deux de tes camarades ont faillit perdre un membre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des grosses pertes... Pour les boules puantes qu'il y a eu dans les différentes divisions, s'était encore une fois la faute de Yachiru, elle s'ennuyait, et elle est très pénible quand elle s'ennuie, c'est pour la survit mental de tous que je me suis sacrifiée !

\- On a eu trois cas d'intoxications inquiétants.

\- Encore la faute des produit défectueux de la douzième division, franchement, il faudrait penser à faire quelque chose à ce sujet... remarqua t-elle. Et pour finir, soyons honnête, si la mission qu'il y a eu dans le monde réelle a merdé c'est uniquement la faute des hollows, ils étaient là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Non, si on t'a envoyé là bas c'est parce qu'ils y étaient... Et puis, tu étais censé les sublimer, pas essayer de les dresser pour en faire des animaux de compagnie, déclara t-il avec lassitude.

\- Celui avec un corps de serpent et une tête de souris était adorable, personne ne pouvait y résister !

Kengo se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. Pourquoi essayait-il encore de lui faire entendre raison ? Il savait qu'elle était beaucoup trop têtue pour ça, mais malgré tout il avait de l'espoir et comme disait l'autre : « l'espoir fait vivre ».

\- Où tu veux en venir ? demanda t-il simplement.

\- Le capitaine de la cinquième division m'en veut personnellement alors que je ne me suis jamais directement attaqué à lui ou a ses soldats, répondit-elle. Et en toute honnêteté, ça devient vraiment fatiguant.

\- Et si tu te calmais, un peu ?

Elle éclata de rire avant de lever le nez vers un papillon de l'enfer qui voletait vers elle. Elle grimaça avant de quitter le confort de son mur pour annoncer :

\- Mon capitaine bien aimé veut me voir... A la prochaine Ken !

Ce dernier soupira alors qu'elle s'éloignait au pas de course. Bien sûr que la cinquième division lui en voulait personnellement, et c'était réciproque. Kengo haussa les épaules avant de se laisser aller dans le sofa.

Peut-être que Kenpachi arriverait à trouver un moyen de la calmer...

… ou peut-être pas.

…

Zaraki Kenpachi, fière capitaine de la onzième division, était installé dans son bureau -assez rarement utilisé, il fallait l'admettre- pour attendre l'arrivé de l'une de ses nouvelle recrue, accompagné du non-officiel secrétaire de sa division, Yumichika.

Pourquoi ce dernier c'était-il retrouvé secrétaire de sa division ? Parce Zaraki avait annoncé que ce n'était pas son travail, que personne n'avait prit la peine de demander à Yachiru, que Ikkaku s'occupait déjà de l'entraînement des soldats, que le quatrième officier ne savait ni lire ni écrire et que Yumichika s'était dernièrement prit de passion pour le vernis à ongle.

De toute façon, dans cette division, le boulot de secrétaire consistait à lire les notes de service envoyé par les autres division, de les faire circuler parmi les soldats concernés, de remplir des dizaines de bons de commande pour le matériel d'entraînement et de courir après le capitaine pour lui faire signer certains documents. Rien de très compliqué ou de très pénible, en somme.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi Aisuko est convoquée, fit brusquement Kenpachi.

\- Elle a reçut un blâme signé par six autres capitaines, répondit Yumichika. Cet événement vous force à prendre des mesures.

\- Quel genre de mesure ?

\- Des mesures disciplinaire, mon capitaine, vos collègues demande un exemple.

\- Pourquoi s'intéressent t-ils au cas d'Aisuko ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Yumichika sourit, clairement amusé par l'ignorance de son capitaine à propos de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin l'administration de sa propre division.

\- Plusieurs des événements graves ayant eu lieu au Seireitei -et sur Terre- depuis ces derniers mois sont de son fait... ou en tout cas elle y est liée, constata t-il.

\- Comme l'incident des hollows ?

\- En effet.

\- Je vois... Et que conseille les autres capitaines ?

L'intéressé relut rapidement le document envoyé par la cinquième division avant de répondre :

\- Ils conseillent la confiscation de Hoakuma, le Zanpakuto d'Aisuko, ainsi que des travaux d'intérêt généraux dans les quartiers d'une autre division. Ils recommandent la septième division, qui manque un peu d'effectif en ce moment, mais le capitaine Ishimaru signale que...

Il s'interrompit lorsque que le poing de Kenpachi s'abattit violemment sur le bois de son bureau, ce dernier gémit sous le choc alors qu'une longue fissure apparaissait en son milieu. Yumichika, habitué par les réactions quelques fois violentes de son capitaine, ne sursauta même pas.

\- Confisquer le Zanpakuto d'un shinigami ! Quelle idée ridicule ! A quoi bon le garder parmi les soldats s'il n'est pas armé ?! Qui a fait cette demande ?!

\- Le capitaine Fubuki.

\- Encore lui ! s'exclama Zaraki.

La cinquième et la onzième division se vouait une haine tenace et réciproque depuis que Fubuki avait prit le commandement de cette division, il y a quelques années. En plus des concepts opposés qu'ils défendaient, noblesse et oublie de sois pour les uns et férocité et audace pour les autres, le profil même de leurs soldats étaient aux antipodes : les uns préféraient les Zanpakuto de type combat alors que les autres vouaient un culte à ceux qui contrôlait un élément.

\- Je hais ce type, conclut Kenpachi.

Yumichika hocha vigoureusement la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

C'est ce moment que choisit Aisuko pour frapper deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son capitaine pour se mettre au garde à vous devant celui-ci.

\- Tu as reçut un blâme, déclara Zaraki d'entré de jeu. D'autres capitaines réclament des mesures disciplinaires.

La rouquine reteint difficilement le commentaire qui lui brûlait la langue : ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'esprit.

\- Ils veulent que je te confisque ton Zanpakuto, ajouta Kenpachi.

La jeune femme se figea un instant avant de porter la main à la poignée de Hoakuma, prête à se battre pour pouvoir la garder en sa possession. Séparer un shinigami de son arme, c'était comme lui arracher une partie de son âme, elle ne voulait pas connaître cette douleur.

\- Mais cette idée est ridicule, continua le capitaine de la onzième division, alors je me contenterais de suivre la deuxième partie de leur conseille.

\- Qui est ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Aisuko.

\- A partir de demain, tu seras momentanément affecté à une autre division, pour effectuer des travaux d'intérêt généraux, répondit-il.

Yumichika et Aisuko échangèrent un bref regard où se lisait toute leur surprise, leur peur et, peut-être, leur indignation, puis, le premier demanda :

\- Quel division ?

Kenpachi resta songeur quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- La quatorzième.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

*J'aime trop Ishimaru pour tolérer sa mort !

*Fubuki : Tempête de neige.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°4 :**

 _A la base, beaucoup de chose devait être révélé à propos de Aisuko dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai pensé que c'était trop tôt pour les grandes révélation. Résultat, ses révélations n'auront probablement pas lieux avant une demi douzaine de chapitre._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°5 :**

 _Le délire à propos du Baron perché a été ajouté bien après que j'ai fini la rédaction de ce chapitre. En fait, dans un moment de réflexion (ou de folie, appelez ça comme vous voulez), j'ai imaginé Yumichika réciter tout une tirade tiré de la pièce de théâtre Cyrano de Bergerac, pensant que c'était trop perché pour le coup je me suis rabattue sur cette idée, mais ne vous étonnez pas si Yumichika commence à parler de son nez... _

**OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Comme à mon habitude,**_

 _ **J'ai publier les deux premiers chapitres en même temps...**_

…

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**_

 _ **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**_

 _ **Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur timide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews d'un auteur déséquilibré :**

 **LinaJoker :** _J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu la suite de cette fanfiction, chère lectrice (enfin je suppose...) dont je ne sais encore pas grand chose. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai prévu d'inclure de la romance (ou en tout cas une forme de romance) dans cette fiction. Par contre, j'aime autant te prévenir tout de suite qu'elle sera au second plan et que le couple (ou les couples, je ne sais pas encore...) que j'ai choisit ne seront pas forcément les plus évident. Je crois avoir fait le tour de ta review, j'espère qu'elle sera suivit de nombreuses autres et que j'aurais le bonheur de te retrouver bientôt !_

 **A.n'onyme :** _Décidément, j'adore tes résumés ! (ça me fait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il faudrait que je fasse quelques petites modifs sur mes OS... mais bon, ça n'a que peu d'importance). Et oui, comme tu as pu le constater (enfin j'espère...) j'ai prit en compte ta proposition ! (que j'ai légèrement modifié parce que je le vaut bien). En tout cas, je suis ravie de te retrouver sur ce fandom et j'espère que tu suivras cette histoire pendant longtemps ! A la prochaine !_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid,_

 _On en parle au claire de lune._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Aisuko avait une manière très particulière et très personnelle de faire passer son angoisse ou son appréhension -pas sa peur, elle n'aurait plus jamais peur- : elle s'entraînait. Elle s'entraînait à s'en faire des ampoules aux doigts, à s'en déshydrater, à en perdre le souffle, à en oublier le temps et l'espace, à s'oublier dans son arme et dans ses mouvements... elle aurait pu s'entraîner jusqu'à sa mort.

La jeune femme avait mit au point cette technique avant même d'entrer à l'académie, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une âme parmi tant d'autre au Rukongai, une âme qui ressentait la peur encore plus fort que les autres. Seulement armée d'une cane en bambou, à l'époque, elle s'attaquait alors à des arbres, des ennemis invisibles ou plus rarement à Kengo -qui tenait trop à sa vie pour lui servir de punching-ball quant elle était dans cet état-.

Mais malheureusement pour la tristement célèbre rouquine, ce soir là, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa méthode habituelle. Pour deux raisons : premièrement, elle avait détruit tout les mannequins de simulation de combat de la salle d'entraînement de sa division -et Yumichika la maudissait déjà en pensant à tout les formulaires qu'il allait devoir remplir-. Deuxièmement, Ikkaku était venu la trouver en personne pour qu'elle arrête de faire du bruit dans le Dojo qui se trouvait juste à côté des quartiers des officiers -et la jeune femme savait combien Ikkaku pouvait devenir agressif quant il manquait de sommeil-.

Alors, que faire quand le moral était au plus bas et que l'on avait pas les moyens de se calmer par soit même ? La réponse était très simple, mais Aisuko mit quand même plusieurs heures à la trouver et à la mettre en pratique.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, au milieu de la nuit, dans les quartiers des soldats de la quatrième division, entouré de dormeurs qui ronflaient tranquillement, debout en face du lit de Kengo, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le sourcil plein de perplexitude.

\- Mademoiselle... je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de hollow sous votre lit, et même si c'était le cas, vous pouvez être certaine que votre père l'exterminerait en quelques secondes... Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher en toute tranquillité...

La rouquine fit alors quelque chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre qu'avec une seule personne sans qu'il y ai de conséquence, et c'était avec cet homme qui divaguait dans son sommeil. Elle attrapa le matelas par un côté et le tira vers elle avant de le retourner sur Kengo qui se retrouva sur les lattes de son sommier, en sandwich sous son propre matelas.

Le pauvre homme s'extirpa maladroitement du piège, qu'avait formé son propre lit, en marmonnant un lamentable « Keskispasse ? ». Oui, Kengo avait aussi l'habitude de se faire réveiller de manière aussi radicale, et son premier soucie, dans l'immédiat, était de ne pas gêner ses camarades.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler, murmura la jeune femme.

Le brun acquiesça en silence et la suivit dehors après avoir attrapé une veste de kimono.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Kengo, une fois dehors.

Aisuko prit le temps de s'appuyer contre la barrière qui ceinturait l'espèce de balcon qui entourait l'étage puis, elle huma l'air frais avant de se résoudre à finalement répondre :

\- Je suis punie.

\- Ah...

La punition et les sanctions sous toutes leur formes avaient toujours posé un problème à la rouquine, outre ses difficultés avec l'autorité, elle trouvait ça insultant, elle avait l'impression d'être traité comme une enfant et, bien sûr, elle détestait ça.

Ça lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs.

Le brun savait tout ça, qu'elle lui ai dit ou qu'il est comprit lui même n'avait pas d'importance, savoir depuis quand il le savait non plus. Non, dans l'immédiat, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance c'était c'était cette jeune femme qui avait désespérément besoin d'un soutient moral.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, finit-il par ajouter.

\- Je sais, murmura t-elle.

Kengo passa la main dans ses cheveux, pour remettre quelques unes de ses mèches récalcitrantes en place, avant de s'appuyer à côté de la jeune femme. Il sourit légèrement avant de déclarer, un voile de nostalgie dans la voix :

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé être punie, Aisu. Quand tu étais petite, et ça fait déjà longtemps, il n'y avait rien de tel pour te mettre en colère...

Le brun hésita, soupira avant de continuer :

\- Pourtant, tu sais aujourd'hui, comme tu savais à l'époque, que c'est ce qui arrive quand on fait des bêtises.

\- Oui... mais j'avais besoin de faire passer le temps, Ken, aujourd'hui comme à l'époque.

C'était aux heures les plus avancé de la nuit que Aisuko était la plus honnête avec elle même et avec les autres. Était-ce la fatigue ou la douceur de la nuit qui la rendait aussi docile ? Aussi réelle ? Aussi vulnérable ? Difficile à dire, mais Kengo avait toujours apprécié ces conversations nocturnes, quelque soit la période de vie qu'ils traversaient.

\- Je comprend que tu avais besoin de faire passer le temps à l'époque... Mais aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? demanda t-il.

\- Ikkaku m'a avoué que mon nom faisait partie de la liste de ceux qui serait envoyé dans le monde terrestre à la prochaine relève, mais maintenant...

\- C'est plutôt compromit, termina t-il.

Il soupira avant de demander :

\- Tu voulais vraiment y aller ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama t-elle. La vie est si ennuyeuse au Seireitei ! Et puis, ça m'aurait permit de me rendre vraiment utile !

\- Tu as l'impression d'être inutile ? s'étonna t-il.

\- L'utilité est une question de point de vu, Ken, philosopha t-elle. Mais... personne n'a besoin de moi, personne ne me demande jamais mon avis, personne ne me demande de conseil, personne ne se soucie de moi... Je pourrais aussi bien ne pas exister, mourir, ou disparaître ! Ça ne ferait aucune différence !

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'ajouter, un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres :

\- A part pour toi, bien sûr. Mais toi... Toi, c'est presque dans ta nature de te soucier de moi, de mon bien-être et de mon bonheur.

\- Peut-être, admit-il, mais tu me disais, cet après-midi même, que tu avais pleins d'amis.

\- Oh... oui... peut-être... Seulement, il faut être réaliste : c'est triste à dire, mais ce sont plus des compagnons d'ennuis et des comparses de mauvaises blagues que des amis... Ils ne savent rien de moi.

\- Peut-être que si tu leur disais...

\- Non ! le coupa t-elle vivement.

Elle avait frémit, pâlit, son énergie spirituelle avait fait une nouvelle pirouette et son compagnons aurait juré qu'elle s'était légèrement recroquevillé sur elle même. Il connaissait ces réactions par cœur, il les avait observé tant de fois... C'étaient celles qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'on abordait son passé, d'une manière détourné ou directe.

\- Calme toi, souffla doucement le grand brun.

Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à se détendre assez pour pouvoir répondre :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme une personne pour laquelle on peut ressentir de la pitié, Ken... Je veux qu'ils me voient telle que je suis devenu maintenant... Je suis devenue quelqu'un de fort, de merveilleux, de déchaîné, de courageux et, surtout, quelqu'un qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne !

Kengo pensa qu'elle était aussi devenu désespérément creuse, mais il ne le dit pas. Il pensa aussi que les humains admiraient la force des autres mais les aimaient leurs faiblesses, il ne le dit pas non plus. Il pensa enfin que si elle dévoilait un peu plus ses faiblesses, ceux qu'elle avait appelé « amis » dans l'après midi pourraient l'apprécier encore plus et peut-être même l'aider, mais une fois encore, il ne le dit pas.

Le brun avait parfaitement conscience de son égoïsme. Il aurait été capable de l'aider s'il l'avait voulu, mais il ne voulait pas, parce que ça lui plaisait d'être le seul à savoir toute la vérité sur la rouquine, d'être le seul qu'elle considérait vraiment comme son ami, d'être le plus proche d'elle, d'être le seul à avoir droit à ses confidences.

Finalement, la jeune femme avait certainement raison de le traiter d'hypocrite, il ne l'était pas, certes, de la manière dont elle le pensait, mais il l'était quand même. Pire que ça : il l'était avec elle, chose dont elle ne se doutait même pas tant elle lui faisait confiance.

Ses pensées le firent sourire mais, heureusement pour lui, Aisuko ne se rendit compte de rien, alors, il put se permettre de demander le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Alors ? Quel est ta sanction ?

\- Je vais être transféré, à la quatorzième division, pendant un temps.

\- Pour combien de temps ?! Et Pourquoi ?! s'exclama t-il.

La rouquine pouffa, amusée par la réaction disproportionné du jeune homme. Elle fini par reprendre son sang froid pour répondre :

\- Travaux d'intérêt généraux, le temps que ma dette sois payé.

Le sourire qui jouait encore sur ses lèvres fondit alors qu'elle avouait, du bout des lèvres, comme à contre cœur :

\- A vrai dire, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, je ne sais rien sur cette division, je ne sais donc pas à quoi m'attendre et ça... m'inquiète... un peu.

\- Oh ! Pourtant, il n'y a pas de quoi, fit le brun avec un geste de désinvolture. Les soldats de la quatorzième division sont... sympathiques, pour la plupart.

\- Alors pourquoi sont-ils tenu à l'écart ? demanda t-elle vivement. Je n'en est jamais vu aucun depuis que je suis ici !... ni jamais, d'ailleurs.

Kengo soupira avant de répondre, lentement :

\- Pour commencer, ils n'aiment pas tellement se mélanger aux autre, et puis ils sont tous extrêmement puissants. A vrai dire, tout les soldats de la quatorzième division ont tous, ou presque, un niveau supérieur -voir très supérieur- à celui d'un capitaine... En fait, une âme normale ne pourrait même pas supporter leur présence sans dommage et les âmes les plus faible seraient très certainement détruites à leur contact... Alors oui, ils sont tenu à l'écart, pour le bien de tous.

La rouquine resta songeuse quelques minutes avant de demander :

\- Où se trouve leur division ?

\- Dans la forêt de bambou, près de la porte nord.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont installés dans un endroit pareille ?

\- Cette forêt de bambou est spéciale, expliqua t-il. Elle... comment dire... elle « annule » la pression spirituelle. C'est pour cette division qu'elle a été créé.

\- Ah...

Ils restèrent silencieux un certain temps, contemplant cérémonieusement la nuit étoilée de cette fin d'été, songeant, peut-être, que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'ils auraient l'occasion d'être seuls, tout les deux, puis Kengo demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton capitaine t'envoie dans un endroit pareil ? C'est vraiment une idée étrange, même pour lui.

\- Je te prierais d'avoir un peu plus de respect pour mon capitaine, déclara t-elle. Et puis... d'après Yumichika, il aurait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna t-il.

\- Oui. Vous avez beau croire, vous les soldats des autres divisions, que c'est uniquement une brute assoiffé de combat, mais il est -et c'est difficile à admettre- plus « subtile » que ça. Assez pour être, encore aujourd'hui, le capitaine de la onzième division.

\- Ça n'a rien de très rassurant.

Aisuko éclata de rire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir derrière la tête ? interrogea Kengo.

\- Ça, je l'ignore, avoua la jeune femme. Mais il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de devoir prendre cette décision.

\- Qui le serais ? D'après lui, tu ne dois certainement pas mériter de tels mesures, ni de sanction tout court, d'ailleurs. Mais... on doit faire pression sur lui.

La rouquine baissa la tête vers le jardin qui s'étendait aux alentour des quartiers réservés aux soldats de la quatrième division. La lune se reflétait dans un étang, là, juste sous ses yeux un peu ahuris par une telle débauche de beauté inutile.

\- Ken... je ne veux pas y aller, finit-elle par déclarer.

L'intéressé sourit faiblement avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui. Après avoir résisté une seconde, elle se laissa aller à un peu de tendresse et ferma doucement les yeux.

\- Rappelle moi pourquoi on fait tout ça... murmura t-elle.

C'était aussi aux heures les plus avancés de la nuit qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle était, qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse pour renouer quelques instants avec son passé.

\- La vengeance, répondit-il.

La rousse sourit, infiniment rassurée, car même si le monde entier lui tournait le dos un jour, il lui resterait encore ce drôle de bonhomme.

…

Aisuko marchait, lentement, les yeux levés vers le ciel, l'esprit occupé par le mouvement compliqué des nuages, ses cheveux s'emmêlaient au gré des vents, sa peau subissait, sans en souffrir, la chaleur du soleil. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve tant elle se sentait en communion avec la nature à cet instant précis.

\- Hé ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire qu'à t'attendre ?!

La jeune femme jeta un regard froid et hostile au chauve, à quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle, qui avait interrompu sa méditation lyrique. Plus qu'un simple délire de hippie, ne comprenait-il pas que c'était nécessaire ? Qu'elle avait besoin de prendre son temps ?

\- Comme quoi, par exemple ?! railla t-elle dédaigneusement.

\- Je dois m'occuper de l'entraînement des troupes ! s'exclama Ikkaku en se retournant vivement vers Aisuko.

\- Notre capitaine a dit qu'il comptait s'en occuper pour aujourd'hui, remarqua t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Justement !

\- « Justement » quoi ?

\- Je ne dois pas manquer une occasion d'affronter le capitaine !

\- Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manque, observa la rouquine. Et puis... Tu comptes prendre sa place ?

\- Absolument pas ! se défendit-il. C'est juste une occasion d'entraînement à ne pas manquer !

\- Allons bon...

Parfois, la jeune femme se demandait si elle avait eu raison d'entrer dans cette division. En plus d'être principalement composé d'idiots abrutis par le combat, cette division était constituée de fans au derniers degré de leur capitaine, Zaraki Kenpachi. Alors, certes, elle aimait se battre -elle avait d'ailleurs un certain talent pour ça- et avait beaucoup d'estime pour son capitaine -même si cette « estime » reposait plus sur la capacité qu'avait son capitaine à supporter les idiots-, mais... Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas suffisant pour se voir passer le reste de sa vie dans cette division...

Aisuko haussa les épaules, laissant ainsi ses états d'âme de côté, et rejoint Ikkaku en quelques foulés énergiques.

\- Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de m'accompagner, déclara t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

\- Parce que tu sais où se trouve la quatorzième division, peut-être ?

\- Dans la forêt de bambous près de la grande porte nord, répondit-elle avec un sourire malin.

\- Félicitation ! répliqua t-il ironiquement.

\- Rassuré ? Tu peux me laisser continuer seule ?

\- Non, notre capitaine a un message à transmettre à un membre de la quatorzième division.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire ?

\- Tu n'es pas habilité à.

\- Et Yachiru non plus, je suppose ?

Aisuko portait la fillette aux cheveux roses depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la onzième division. Le silence de l'enfant reposait sur le fait qu'elle s'était tranquillement endormie peu de temps après son atterrissage sur les épaules de la rouquine.

\- Arrête de me prendre la tête ! Je fais seulement ce qu'on me demande ! s'exclama t-il.

\- Autant avouer tout de suite que tu ne t'étais pas posé la question avant, railla t-elle.

Ikkaku s'arrêta tout net et se tourna avec une lenteur dramatique vers la jeune femme, une lueur démente et passablement meurtrière dans les yeux, les muscles tendus, la main déjà prête à dégainer son arme. Aisuko sourit avant de déclarer avec un calme à toute épreuve et un sourire digne des plus grands acteurs :

\- Je serais ravis de me battre avec toi, mais... tu ne voudrais quand même pas réveiller Yachiru ? Tu sais a quel point elle est pénible au réveil, non ?

Le chauve grinça des dents avant de reprendre son chemin d'un pas vif alors que la rouquine ricanait doucement. Elle adorait jouer avec la corde sensible de Ikkaku -à savoir la crainte que ce dernier nourrissait pour sa vice-capitaine- et prenait toujours un malin plaisir à rappeler qu'elle, elle n'avait aucun problème avec la fillette.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que Yachiru est avec nous ? demanda t-elle.

\- Elle s'entend très bien avec certains des membres de la quatorzième division, répondit-il, sur la défensive. C'était une occasion pour elle de leur rendre visite.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu t'entend bien avec la quatorzième division ?

\- Je me suis battu aux côtés de certains d'entre eux durant la Grande Guerre.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais participé à la Grande Guerre...

Était appelée « Grande Guerre » l'une des batailles les plus féroce qu'avait connu la Soul Society, à savoir la guerre qui avait eu lieux il y a quelques années de cela et qui avait vu naître le plus grand traître de l'histoire du monde des âmes, maintenant emprisonné dans les geôles du Seireitei : Sosuke Aizen, ainsi que le shinigami capable de mettre à bas ce monstre : Ichigo Kurosaki.

\- … et je ne pensais pas que tu avais les capacités pour, continua t-elle tranquillement.

La manière dont Ikkaku pila et l'aura assassine qui se dégageait de lui indiquèrent à Aisuko qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais c'était trop tard pour les excuses. A la place, elle préféra décrocher Yachiru de son dos pour l'installer contre sa poitrine, avant de se mettre à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui était plus ou moins le cas- tout en riant comme une folle.

Finalement, sa seule capacité à se foutre dans des emmerdes plus grosses qu'elle expliquait peut-être le fait que la rouquine soit entré dans la onzième division plutôt qu'une autre.

La course poursuite, pas vraiment épique, prit fin lorsque Aisuko décida qu'il était vint de fuir. Deux choses expliquaient se revirement de situation : premièrement, elle savait que Ikkaku avait une endurance beaucoup plus importante qu'elle. Deuxièmement, elle savait aussi qu'il ne risquerait pas de la frapper trop durement par peur de réveiller la vice-capitaine qui continuait de dormir tranquillement dans ses bras.

Une fois cette résolution prise, la jeune femme se tourna vers son assaillant qui s'approchait dangereusement, cala fermement le bouclier humain qu'était Yachiru contre elle avec son bras gauche et dégaina son arme avec sa main droite, un sourire en tranche de citrouille éclatant sur son visage qui, jusqu'ici, pouvait paraître paisible.

\- Viens te battre ! ordonna t-elle.

\- Te servir de notre vice-capitaine comme bouclier ! Tu n'as pas honte ?! s'exclama t-il.

\- « Honte » ? répéta t-elle en faignant l'incompréhension. Je devrais avoir « honte » d'utiliser tout les atouts que je possède ? C'est honteux de se servir d'un enfant ? C'est ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un tel code d'honneur dans notre division !

Elle allait attaquer quand elle sentit Yachiru s'agiter contre elle. La rouquine rengaina aussitôt, sans prêter attention à Ikkaku qui s'approchait dangereusement, pour pouvoir poser la petite par terre. Une fois au sol, le premier réflexe de la fillette fut de dégainer sa propre arme pour parer le coup que le chauve allait porter à la jeune femme.

\- Qui t'as permit de te conduire comme ça avec un de mes jouets, crâne d'œuf ?! gronda t-elle.

Aisuko se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu, ravie par la tournure que prenait les événements, elle se sentait particulièrement diabolique à cet instant précis.

\- Yachiru ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! tenta Ikkaku.

\- Pas ce que je crois ? Hein ?! Tu ne viens pas d'essayer de frapper mon jouet ?!

Le jouet en question ne prit même pas la peine de relever le fait qu'elle n'était pas un objet et qu'elle n'appartenait pas à sa vice-capitaine, elle avait complètement laissé tomber sa fierté ! Et puis, de toute façon, sa fierté n'était pas si importante que ça pour elle, de plus, elle était déjà mise à mal à l'instant actuelle étant donné qu'elle avait du mal a se tenir debout tant elle riait.

Décidément, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se foutre de la gueule de l'autre chauve pour bien commencer une journée !

\- De toute façon, reprit la fillette, tes explications ne m'intéresse pas, crâne d'œuf. Tu vas avoir droit à un gage pour avoir essayer de faire du mal à mon jouet.

\- « Un gage » ? répéta Ikkaku en palissant.

Et c'est ainsi que le lieutenant de la onzième division se trouva obligé de porter sa vice-capitaine, soudain hyper active, autour du cou, le tout en essayant de ne pas se faire étrangler et sans pouvoir répondre aux provocations casi permanentes de Aisuko.

Dans ces moments là, Ikkaku ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le fait qu'il y est seulement deux « femmes » à la onzième division, s'il y en avait eu plus, il aurait aussitôt demandé son transfert dans une autre division.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°6 :**

 _Il s'est écoulé près de six mois entre l'écriture du chapitre précédent et celui-ci et j'ai faillit foutre cette fiction à la poubelle une bonne dizaine de fois dans ce laps de temps. C'est la remarque stupide de l'un de mes frère (j'y reviendrais en temps utile) qui m'a fait reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°7 :**

 _Ce chapitre aurait dû s'arrêter après que Aisuko soit arrivée dans les quartiers de la quatorzième division. J'ai choisit de couper avant pour mieux marquer la transition d'ambiances entre ce chapitre et celui qui suivra._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Et voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction des plus...**_

 _ **Hum...**_

 _ **Mystérieuse ?**_

…

 _ **Bon, OK, pas tant que ça,**_

 _ **Et je suppose qu'un certains nombres d'entre vous ont déjà comprit un certain nombre de choses...**_

 _ **Mais...**_

 _ **Ça fait du bien d'espérer un peu, parfois...**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur atopique de 21ans.


	4. Chapter 4

_La vie est dure,_

 _Surtout quant on s'énerve._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines que Aisuko avait intégré la quatorzième division, et on peut dire, sans tomber dans l'euphémisme ou la vulgarité, qu'elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

On aurait dit que tout les membres -pourtant peu nombreux- de cette division avaient décidé de lui faire payer elle ne savait quel affront en passant leur temps à lui demander l'impossible, le plus pénible ou le plus stupide -elle remarquait toutefois le talent qu'avait certains à concilier les trois-.

Elle était donc presque réduite en esclavage par cette bande de sadiques, et tout ça pour quoi ? Elle était où l'idée sois-disant géniale de Kenpachi là dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait dans une vie antérieur pour mériter tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui tombait encore dessus ? Pourquoi est-ce que son preux chevalier n'arrivait pas sur son fidèle destrier pour la sortir de ce merdier ?

Bon, c'est vrai que la jeune femme n'avait pas toujours été sage ni au summum de la politesse, mais méritait elle toutes ces tâches ingrates pour autant ? Non ! Elle n'avait fait que rendre à la vie un peu de toute les horreurs qu'elle lui avait déjà fait subir, elle n'avait fait que mettre en route son plan, elle avait tout juste frôlé le début de vengeance qu'elle envisageait.

Mais ça, qui pouvait le comprendre ?

Personne, évidemment, même Kengo qui faisait semblant d'approuver ses réactions ne la comprenait pas. Il avait promit de toujours la soutenir, de ne jamais la juger, d'être toujours là pour elle et de ne jamais l'abandonner, mais elle le voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il n'approuvait pas toujours les mesures qu'elle prenait ou comptait prendre.

Et puis... les « toujours » et les « jamais » faisaient partis du vocabulaire des enfants, à l'âge qu'ils avaient ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

Voilà ce à quoi pensait la rouquine, appuyée sur son balais, dans l'une des nombreuses salles d'entraînements, en train de nettoyer après une énième crise de rage de l'un des heureux membres de la quatorzième division.

Alors qu'elle commençait à envisager de tout plaquer pour aller sur terre et élever des lamas en Laponie, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce :

\- T'as pas encore fini ? s'étonna le nouveau venu.

La jeune femme dû faire un énorme effort sur elle même pour ne pas se jeter sur lui pour arracher toutes les dents de son grand sourire. A la place de commettre un meurtre qui l'aurait tout droit conduit dans les geôles du Seireitei, elle raffermit sa prise sur le balais et détourna le regard.

\- Pourtant, il n'a pas cassé de mur contrairement à la dernière fois, ça aurait dû prendre moins de temps !

Et il continuait de sourire alors que Aisuko se souvenait de sa douloureuse et première impression sur cette division : c'était elle qui s'était prit le fameux mur dans la tronche, alors qu'elle avait à peine posé le pied dans la grande clairière qui contenait les quartiers de cette division de fous.

On aurait pu dire que Ikkaku avait ainsi été vengé, mais lui aussi avait eu droit à une embrassade forcé avec le fameux mur et il s'en était moins bien remit qu'elle, seule Yachiru y avait échappé par on ne savait quel miracle.

\- Bon... pourquoi j'étais venu déjà... à part pour t'embêter je veux dire...

Alors qu'il continuait de faire semblant de réfléchir, la rouquine serra un peu plus le manche de ce qui risquait de devenir une arme mortelle. Elle devait garder son calme, à tout prix, ses dernières crises de rage lui avait valut d'être interdite de visite pendant deux mois, de devoir rendre des rapports quotidiens sur les détails de son travail, et son temps de service à la quatorzième division -trois semaines- avait déjà quadruplé.

\- Ah oui ! Je me souviens !

Elle leva poliment les yeux vers lui, prête à entendre n'importe quoi -surtout des imbécillités-, alors que le balais gémissait dans entre ses doigts.

\- Va me faire du thé !

Le manche en bois commençait à se morceler dans la main de la jeune femme alors que, le visage neutre, elle faisait remarquer, aussi calmement que possible :

\- Shinji, tu détestes le thé.

\- Oui, mais je voudrais pas que tu t'ennuie, ma chère petite Aisu, chantonna t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Le balais fut réduit à l'état de bois d'allumage.

…

La quatorzième division -aussi appelée « division spéciale »- réunissait tout les éléments qui ne pouvaient -ou ne voulaient- pas -ou plus- faire partie des armées dites « classiques » de la cours. Au lieu de les faire enfermer, le général Yamamoto, dans son infinie miséricorde, avait décidé qu'ils pouvaient être utile et donc de les réunir sous la même bannière pour pouvoir ainsi les surveiller plus facilement. Pour se faire, le général des armés de la cour avait demandé au capitaine de la douzième division de créer une matière capable d'annuler -ou en tout cas de contenir- l'énergie spirituelle nettement supérieur à la moyenne des différents membres de cette division, naquit ainsi la fameuse forêt de bambou au nord du Seireitei.

Cette division n'avait ni capitaine, ni officiers, n'était généralement pas représenté aux conseils de guerre, on ne faisait appel à eux que dans des cas très spéciaux -d'où le surnom- et tout ses membres étaient obligés de porter un uniforme différents de ceux des shinigamis normaux -cet uniforme était l'inverse de celui que portait les autres soldats : blanc là où il aurait dû être noir et inversement-. Elle était principalement composé des âmes qui avait un pied dans le monde des hollows et un autre dans celui des shinigamis -appelés « vizards » pour ceux qui avaient commencé comme shinigamis et « arrancars » pour les hollow de nature-. Cette majorité était à surveiller de près et n'était donc pas autorisé à circuler librement, ils n'avaient en fait le droit de sortir de leurs quartiers que pour accomplir les diverses missions qu'on leur donnait.

Leur mission principale était patrouiller en permanence dans le Hueco Mundo pour surveiller l'évolution des hollows après les ravages qu'avait fait Aizen. En effet, le général des armées de la cour tenait à surveiller l'évolution des arrancars -même si on lui avait certifié que la naissance d'arrancars sans l'aide du Hôgyoku prendrait beaucoup de temps, sans parler d'arrancars complets-. Ces patrouilles étaient organisées sur des périodes de deux mois durant lesquels une équipe de huit personnes -quatre vizards et quatre arrancars- parcouraient le monde des hollows.

Une autre partie, nettement minoritaire, de la division était composé d'humains qui avait été fortement incité à rejoindre cette division avant leurs morts compte tenu de leur potentiel. Ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements et avaient peu -voir aucun- de comptes à rendre à la Soul Society.

Restait le cas particulier des quelques âmes qui avaient décidés de retourner vivre sur terre. Ils étaient eux aussi totalement libre de leurs mouvements mais devait régulièrement rendre des comptes au Seireitei. Ils avaient été forcé de rejoindre cette division pour pouvoir obtenir un statu dans les registres du monde des âmes.

En ajoutant tout ces cas particuliers, on obtenait à peine plus d'une vingtaine de personnes. S'il fallait en plus prendre en compte le fait que le quart vivaient sur terre et qu'il manquait constamment au moins huit éléments partis en mission, on en arrivait à la conclusion qu'il ne restait même pas dix soldats en résidence dans la quatorzième division.

Ça, c'était la version officielle des faits, mais dans la réalité, comme avait pu le constater Aisuko, c'était que cette division était surtout composé de sociauphates, de fous, de feignasses, de psychopathes et de sadiques -à noter que certains accumulait les tares- qui faisaient ce que bon leur semblait sans tenir compte des ordres qu'ils avaient à suivre. Une sorte de onzième division... en pire... alors qu'ils étaient au moins dix fois moins nombreux !

\- Je vais me faire un hara-kiri, comme ça j'arrêterais de souffrir, marmonna la rouquine.

Elle était en train de préparer un thé que Shinji ne boirait probablement jamais, dans la cuisine bordélique -parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la ranger- de la division.

 _Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée._

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix de son Zanpakuto, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas essayé de la pousser au suicide...

« Vous savez que si je meurs, vous disparaissez aussi ?

 _Oui, je le sais. Mais ce serait une mort magnifique ! Un acte plein de noblesse, de courage et de passion... tout moi !_

« Vous avez une drôle de conception des choses.

 _Originalement, nous avons la même._

« Dans les faits, c'est pas faux, mais vous avez un point de vue que je ne comprendrais jamais.

 _C'est parce que je sais des choses que tu ignores, Aisuko, mais aussi parce que tu méprises certaines parties de ta personnalité._

« C'est vrai que si je m'écoutais, j'aurais tué Shinji depuis longtemps.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Au lieu d'utiliser le terme « personnalité », j'aurais dû employer le mot « passé »._

La pression spirituelle de la rouquine fit une nouvelle pirouette alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa poitrine pour contenir l'espèce de boule de douleurs qui s'y était formé. Elle grimaça pour contenir un gémissement de souffrance. D'habitude, elle avait simplement une impression de malaise, mais quand c'était l'épée qui lui parlait...

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore plus mal quand c'est vous qui parlez de mon passé ?

 _Parce que j'y suis née._

« Dans mon passé ?

 _Et dans ta douleur, mais tu auras l'occasion de comprendre... plus tard..._

La shinigami soupira avant de retirer les feuilles de thé de la théière -une magnifique pièce façonné en grès rouge par un trésor national « vivant »* qui travaillait au Rukongai- et de poser celle-ci ainsi que quelques tasses sur un plateau pour l'apporter au sois-disant chef des vizards.

Hoakuma était vraiment une drôle d'épée, elle n'était pas spécialement bavarde, terriblement logique -à sa manière-, extraordinairement calme et généralement sympathique -sauf quant elle essayait de faire suicider sa shinigami-... Mais elle était aussi excessivement portée sur le côté « noble » de certains actes. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait ordonné à Aisuko de la vouvoyer et quant il arrivait à la jeune femme d'oublier, les conséquences étaient... terribles.

\- Feuilles de thé vert, bourgeons de thé argenté et pétales de roses, annonça calmement la rouquine en posant le plateau sur la table basse à côté de laquelle s'était installé le tyran.

Ils étaient dans une sorte d'immense sous terrain lumineux qui avait été aménagé de manière à ressembler à un jardin asiatique fantasmatique.

Un ruisseau venant de nulle part serpentait dans l'herbe tendre pour aller se perdre Dieu seul savait où, des petits ponts de pierres ou de bois peints l'enjambaient régulièrement et des carpes bicolores venaient troubler la surface de l'eau de temps à autre. Des petits massifs de fleurs rares et odorantes s'étaient réfugiés à l'ombres des quelques cerisiers en fleurs, des érables aux feuilles rougeoyantes, des chênes centenaires ou des saules pleureurs dont les branches caressaient le sol. On pouvait entendre l'écho lointain d'une fontaine trônant au milieux d'un parterre de graviers cérémonieusement ratissés. Ici et là s'élevait le toit pointu de l'un pavillon à étages artistiquement ouvragés et meublés qui servaient de demeures aux heureux membres de cette division.

Aisuko se trouvait devant l'un de ceux-ci, celui dont Shinji avait prit possession pour être plus précis. Le blond sadique était d'ailleurs en compagnie d'un shinigami roux que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu avant. Ils semblaient tout deux assez intrigué par ses paroles.

\- Quoi ? fit Hirako une fois sa surprise dépassé.

\- La recette vient d'Indonésie, mais je l'ai préparé à l'anglaise, continua t-elle paisiblement. Ce mélange donne au thé un goût de litchi et comme il est assez léger, il convient parfaitement à une collation vespérale.

\- Euh... Tu es sûre que tout va bien, ma chère petite Aisu ? demanda t-il.

La shinigami cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise et fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de répliquer brutalement :

\- Très bien. Mais si tu ne bois pas ce foutue thé, je dis à Grimmjow et Nnoitra que c'est toi qui à planqué leurs épées.

\- Mais c'est pas moi ! s'exclama Shinji. C'est Stark qui en avait marre de tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient ! Et il les a emmené avec lui dans le Hueco Mundo !

\- Ça, je le sais, mais eux, non.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons pour retourner à ses activités.

\- C'est qui cette espèce de schizophrène ? interrogea Ichigo quand elle fut assez loin.

\- Un cadeau de Kenpachi, répondit son interlocuteur en s'emparant de la théière.

\- Ça n'explique pas tout.

Hirako soupira avant de servir le thé, une fois que cela fut fait il sortit une lettre de l'intérieur de son uniforme blanc et la tendis au rouquin. Ce dernier la lut rapidement et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la signature.

\- Wha !

\- Plutôt surprenante sa demande, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça qui me surprend, c'est du Kenpachi tout craché... c'est le fait qu'il sache écrire qui m'étonne !

Le blond éclata de rire plus modestement suivit par le shinigami remplaçant. Une fois leur calme retrouvé, Ichigo demanda plus sérieusement :

\- Et vous pensez réussir ?

Son compagnon prit le temps de boire une gorgé de thé avant de répondre :

\- Jusqu'ici, on a même pas remarqué le problème dont il parle dans son message. Comme tu as pu le voir, Kenpachi prétend qu'elle supporte très mal les pressions spirituelles élevées, mais elle est ici depuis une bonne quinzaine de jours et elle n'a jamais semblé souffrir... pourtant on ne peut pas dire que ce soit les pressions spirituelles fortes qui manquent dans cette division.

\- Certes.

\- On a pensé qu'elle avait cet ennui que lorsqu'elle se battait, mais elle s'est entraîné avec Hiyori avant qu'elle ne parte pour la relève et il n'y a pas eu de problème... si l'on met de côté le fait qu'elle n'a même pas tenu cinq minutes et que la gamine à faillit lui casser un bras.

\- La pauvre, fit le rouquin en se souvenant de ses propres entraînement avec la petite blonde.

\- Hachi suggère que cette faiblesse pourrait apparaître que lorsque Aisuko libère son Zanpakuto, mais jusqu'ici on a pas eu l'occasion de vérifier sa théorie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est censée être ici pour être punie, pas pour être entraîné, expliqua Shinji. Kenpachi à l'air de penser qu'on est capable de faire coexister les deux, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en à l'air, surtout quand un soldat de la cinquième division passe ici deux fois par jour pour vérifier qu'elle travaille bien.

Ichigo fit une moue d'approbation avant de s'emparer de sa propre tasse, il haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de remarquer :

\- En tout cas, son thé est délicieux.

\- Oui, ça me donnerait presque envie d'abandonner ma caféine...

Ils se redressèrent en même temps et bondirent sans même avoir à se concerter vers la cuisine de cette division. Ils l'avaient tout les deux ressentis, cette étrange pression spirituelle, celle qui n'avait été émise que pendant quelques secondes.

...

Alors que Ichigo et Shinji discutaient de son cas, Aisuko essayait de faire régner l'ordre dans la cuisine tout en pestant après son Zanpakuto.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez prit contrôle de mon corps tout à l'heure ?

 _Un bon thé doit être préparé, annoncé et savouré dans le calme et la discipline. Tu ne me semblais pas capable d'accomplir une telle tâche._

La jeune femme sourit légèrement, amusée par la réplique assez peu approprié de Hoakuma, avant de faire remarquer :

« C'est quand même moi qui l'ai préparé.

 _Certes, tu as d'ailleurs admirablement assemblé les rares ingrédients que tu avais à ta disposition..._

« Merci.

… _mais si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu aurais été capable de le jeter le contenu de la théière au visage de ce pauvre Hirako Shinji._

« Il le mérite.

L'arme ricana doucement avant de reprendre ses habitudes silencieuses. La rouquine haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus, l'épée n'avait pas spécialement tord.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle même, la shinigami ne pouvait pas prétendre détester autant qu'elle le disait le grand blond au sourire en tranche de citrouille. En fait, c'était le seul -avec Nell et Hachi- à se soucier un tant soit peu d'elle, les autres membres de cette division ne la voyait que comme une esclave.

Mais la manière qu'avait Shinji de montrer cet intérêt était franchement désagréable ! Il lui était même arrivé, une fois, et il n'avait plus recommencé depuis, de la réveiller en pleine nuit pour l'envoyer chercher des fraises sauvages... Il avait faillit se faire casser le nez et seuls ses réflexes -prodigieux- lui avait évité l'énucléation.

Aisuko sourit en se remémorant ce souvenir, mais malheureusement pour elle, c'est aussi ce moment que choisit la porte de la cuisine pour claquer brutalement contre le mur. Elle se tourna vers celle-ci pour voir apparaître les deux plus grands psychopathes de la quatorzième division.

\- … et si je met la main sur le connard qui à empêché notre duel en planquant nos armes, je briserais tout les os de son corps ! s'exclama l'un.

\- Un petit chaton comme toi ne serait pas capable de faire ça, répliqua narquoisement l'autre. Ce que tu pourrais faire de plus méchant, c'est le griffer.

\- … Tu sais, on a pas besoin de nos armes pour faire ce duel, Nnoitra.

\- Je suis surpris que tu sois capable d'un tel niveau de réflexion, Grimmjow.

La jeune femme prit appui contre l'évier -qu'elle venait de finir de vider de sa vaisselle sale- pour pouvoir observer plus confortablement l'échange entre les deux arrancars. Ces deux là faisait parti de ceux qui lui rappelait le plus la onzième division, raison pour laquelle appréciait -ou en tout cas supportait facilement- leur bruyante compagnie.

\- Parce que tu y avais peut-être pensé ?! s'écria le bleuté.

\- Bien sûr, et je n'espérais plus te voir arriver à mon niveau d'intellect.

\- Savoir qui est le plus intelligent de nous deux n'a aucune importance, ce qui compte c'est de savoir qui est le plus fort !

\- T'as raison ! Et on va le savoir ici et maintenant !

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de la shinigami, ni que celle-ci était devenue rouge de colère quant ils s'étaient emparés des assiettes qu'elle venait de laver pour se les jeter à la figure, et encore moins qu'elle avait mit la main sur la garde de son épée.

\- Nourris toi des âmes de mes adversaires, susurra Aisuko, Hoakuma...

Grimmjow et Nnoitra sursautèrent en concert avant de se prendre un coup de faucille chacun, le premier tomba par terre alors que le second s'écroulait sur l'égouttoir, cassant ainsi toute la vaisselle qu'il contenait.

La rouquine, parfaitement consciente que cet ersatz de victoire ne reposait que sur l'effet de surprise, était couverte de sueur et avant que les deux arrancars n'aient eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle s'était écroulée par terre, en compagnie de son katana.

Les deux anciens espadas restèrent méfiants quelques instants, pensant que c'était peut-être une ruse, mais une fois leur courage reprit, ils s'approchèrent de la jeune femme évanouit. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un bref regard dubitatif avant que Ichigo et Shinji ne débarquent à leur tour dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu tout les deux ?! s'exclama le rouquin.

\- Mais rien ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Elle est tombée toute seule ! ajouta l'ex numéro cinq.

\- Après avoir essayé de nous attaquer ! précisa l'ancien numéro six.

Le shinigami remplaçant les contempla d'un air méfiant avant de se tourner vers le blondinet agenouillé à côté de Aisuko. Hirako l'examinait du regard, les sourcils froncés, incroyablement sérieux comparé à son habitude.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle n'est pas blessé, pourtant elle est complètement vidée de son énergie spirituelle, comme si elle s'était battu, expliqua le vizard en posant une main sur son front. Mais Hachi devrait être capable de la remettre sur pied.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui demander de venir ici ? proposa Grimmjow.

L'autre arrancars présent marmonna un commentaire sur « les petits chatons bien obéissant » mais personne ne lui fit attention, à son plus grand malheur.

\- Non, son état nécessite des soins qui risquent d'être longs, il vaudrait donc mieux la ramener dans sa chambre, répondit Shinji. Par contre, tu me rendrais service en allant lui expliquer la situation, même si je pense que, comme nous, il a sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le bleuté acquiesça sous le regard stupéfait de Nnoitra et d'Ichigo avant de tourner les talons. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais il s'inquiétait pour la petite shinigami à laquelle il avait fini par s'attacher -comme la plupart des membres de la quatorzième divisions-.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? questionna le rouquin.

\- Même si j'ai une certaine connaissance en sortilèges, je suis loin d'être aussi compétant que Hachi, répliqua le blondinet, et comme je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a...

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, son silence était plus parlant que tout les mots du monde à cet instant précis.

Après avoir soupiré, Hirako glissa un de ses bras dans le dos de Aisuko et l'autre derrière ses genoux avant de la soulever avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle n'eut pas plus de réaction qu'une poupée de chiffon.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

*Trésor national vivant : titre donné à certains artisans au Japon.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°8 :**

 _Il y a en fait 30 soldats à la quatorzième division et j'ai la liste de leurs noms affichée en permanence à côté de moi quand j'écris (je défie d'ailleurs mes lecteurs de trouver les 30 noms avant la sortie du prochain chapitre)._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°9 :**

 _La recette de thé donné par Aisuko/Hoakuma existe en sachet tout prêt (non, je ne m'amuse pas à inventer des recettes, désolée) et a réellement un goût de litchi._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Oui, je sais, la suite c'est fait attendre,**_

 _ **Surtout que ce chapitre était écrit avant que je ne commence à publier cette fiction...**_

 _ **Pas taper ! ! ! !**_

…

 _ **Bha, de toute façon,**_

 _ **Je sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète !**_

 _ **Personne ne suit vraiment cette fiction !**_

 _ **N'est-ce pas... ?**_

 _ **(s'inquiète légèrement)**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur cinglé.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Réponses aux reviews d'un auteur désaxé :**_

 **Nana Umi :** _Hoakuma ? Creepy ? Oh... si peu (part dans un grand rire de mégalomane avant de se rendre compte qu'elle fait encore n'importe quoi). Oui, donc, Hoakuma est un peu étrange, mais vous aurez l'occasion de comprendre ses motivations dans l'avenir (peut-être pas si éloigné que ça, l'avenir, enfin je dis ça...). Sinon, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise et j'espère avoir l'honneur de te retrouver parmi mes reviews ! A bientôt !_

 **LinaJoker :** _Ravie de te l'entendre (?) dire ! Moi aussi j'espère te retrouver bientôt !_

 **Zeriame :** _Dans ce cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas, à très vite !_

 _ **OxOxAxOxO**_

 _Shinji se retrouve obligé de faire un cour sur les sortilèges,_

 _Les blancs et les noirs sont réunis sur le champ de bataille._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Tout les membres de la quatorzième division présents en ce moment au Seireitei s'étaient réunis dans l'espèce d'antichambre/cuisine/salon du petit pavillon qu'habitait -ou squattait, d'après certains- la jeune Aisuko. Cette dernière, enfermée depuis près d'une heure avec Hachi et Shinji dans sa chambre, n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience.

\- Vous croyez que c'est de notre faute si est tombée dans les vapes ? demanda Grimmjow.

Le bleuté était assit en tailleur à côté de la porte de la chambre de la rouquine. Lui qui était habituellement si fière et d'humeur tapageuse avait le regard dans le vide et un air soucieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunit ici, et sa voix était quelque peu brisée, faute d'avoir parlé.

\- Tu te sens coupable, chaton ? fit Nnoitra.

Il s'était appuyé contre le mur, debout aux côtés de son ancien camarade espada, les bras croisés. Son sourire était toujours chargé d'autant de cynisme et de méchanceté, mais il vacillait assez souvent pour exprimer une forme d'inquiétude.

\- Arrête de le chercher, soupira Nell.

Elle était assise sur un canapé, entre ces deux fraccions, et devait probablement être l'arrancars le plus calme présent. Elle s'était contenté de rassurer tout le monde et d'éviter plusieurs duels qui n'aurait certainement pas arrangé les choses, le tout, avec une infinie patience.

\- On ne peut quand même pas dire qu'ils sont totalement innocent ! s'exclama Kensei.

Lui, il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en grinçant des dents. Les deux anciens espada se raidirent en sentant le regard furieux du vizard sur eux, ils se souvenaient encore de leur douloureuse rencontre avec le Zanpakuto de l'ex capitaine de la septième division.

\- Arrête de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde, proposa Rose.

Assit dans un fauteuil, les jambes sagement croisées, il lisait à son aise et ne semblait absolument pas préoccupé par les événements. Personnage de dessin animé haut en couleur dans un film en noir et blanc.

\- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur ! clama Kensei.

\- Non, tu agis exactement comme d'habitude et l'absence de Mashiro ne t'affecte absolument pas, ironisa le blond.

Une arme vint se nicher dans le creux de la gorge de Rose qui la délogea d'un geste serein et tourna la page de son roman avant de déclarer d'une voix égale :

\- Ça aussi c'est dans tes habitudes, je suppose.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? gémit Nell.

L'intéressé sourit alors que son agresseur retournait arpenter la pièce de sa démarche lourde. Il n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant que la porte de la chambre de Aisuko s'ouvre sur un Shinji à l'air épuisé. Il s'effondra sur le seul fauteuil libre avant de murmurer :

\- On a un problème.

Cette réplique fut reçu de manière différente parmi les membres de la quatorzième division : Rose ferma son livre, Kensei arrêta ses allés et retours, Nell prit une main de chacune de ses fraccions et les serra de toute ses forces, Grimmjow se leva alors que Nnoitra se laissait glisser contre le mur et Ichigo -jusqu'alors appuyé contre le cadre de la porte d'entré- fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de poser la question qu'ils avaient tous à l'esprit :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Shinji inspira un grand coup et s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de son siège pour pouvoir se redresser un peu avant de répondre :

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a de compliqué ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Disons que pour pouvoir vous expliquer l'origine du problème, il faudrait que vous sachiez tous comment les shinigamis soignent leur semblables.

\- Alors explique.

Hirako soupira avant de s'exécuter :

\- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des sortilèges de soin, loin de là... Mais disons que la base, pour soigner un corps spirituelle, c'est d'augmenter la pression d'énergie spirituelle qui y circule pour lui faire reprendre sa forme d'origine. Pour se faire, le soigneur va faire couler une partie de son énergie spirituelle dans le corps du sujet et faire en sorte de stimuler l'énergie spirituelle de celui-ci pour que la pression à l'intérieur du corps augmente, après ça le soigneur devras...

Il s'interrompit en voyant les regards emplit d'incompréhension de ses camarades -notamment des arrancars-.

\- Vous avez rien comprit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il tout de même.

Quelques sourires gênés lui répondirent.

Shinji soupira avant réfléchir à une manière plus simple de se faire comprendre. Il sourit avant de se lever pour attraper une bouteille d'eau en plastique, nonchalamment posé sur le comptoirs de la « partie cuisine », dont il retira le bouchon.

\- Imaginez que votre corps est comme cette bouteille et que votre énergie spirituelle est l'eau qu'elle contient, déclara t-il. Quand tout va bien, le niveau d'eau -l'énergie spirituelle- est normal et la bouteille -le corps- a sa forme habituelle. Jusqu'ici, ça va ?

Les plus intéressés hochèrent la tête alors que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel, ayant l'impression d'être prit pour de parfaits abrutis. Hirako se plaça au dessus de l'évier du coin cuisine avant de reprendre :

\- Imaginons maintenant que le corps subit un dommage.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il pressa la bouteille dans sa main et une gerbe d'eau en sortie pour tomber avec fracas dans l'évier.

\- Une partie de la pression spirituelle s'échappe et le corps privé d'une partie de sa substance n'arrive pas à reprendre sa forme initiale.

En effet, la bouteille qu'il avait à la main était toujours déformée.

\- Blessures et saignements ne sont que l'illustration de mes propos... Pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, il faut que la pression à l'intérieur du contenant augmente, poussant ainsi les parois vers l'extérieur.

\- C'est de la physique de base, remarqua Ichigo.

Mais apparemment, le rouquin était le seul à trouver que la dernière réplique de Shinji était inutile, toute les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce -ou presque- étaient pendu à ses lèvres. Cette constatation fit sourire le vizard qui avait maintenant placé la bouteille sous le robinet, serrant le goulot de celle-ci avec l'une de ses mains pour empêcher l'eau de s'échapper.

\- En faisant couler de la pression spirituelle de le corps du blessé, on augmente la pression à l'intérieur de celui-ci qui reprend alors sa forme normal.

Il ouvrit le robinet pour illustrer ses propos, le plastique gémit en encaissant le choc mais reprit quand même sa forme normale. Hirako coupa l'arrivé d'eau et posa la bouteille à côté de lui, pour qu'ils puissent la voir facilement, avant de s'appuyer contre l'évier.

\- Les plaies se ferment, les os se réparent, le sang arrête de couler et celui à qui on prodigue les soins se réveille. Comme vous vous en doutez, il est bien sûr moins évident et plus long de soigner un blessé, mais la théorie reste la même, conclut-il.

\- Très intéressant tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que vient faire Aisuko là dedans ? interrogea Nnoitra, les sourcils froncé.

Le vizard se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la pseudo cuisine pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer ses explications. Il fini par se tourner vers ses camarades avec un grand couteau pointu à la main, le blondinet poignarda méthodiquement la bouteille avec le couvert avant de reprendre :

\- Maintenant, imaginez que cette bouteille est Aisuko.

\- Tu l'as poignardé ?! s'alarma Grimmjow.

Shinji ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de remettre la bouteille sous le robinet avant d'ouvrir celui-ci.

\- Vous voyez, l'eau s'échappe du corps de Aisuko, il est donc impossible de faire reprendre conscience à la bouteille sans avoir réussit à trouver pourquoi l'énergie spirituelle ne reste pas dedans. Là est le problème, on ne sait pas pourquoi Aisuko ne garde pas l'eau qu'on lui donne.

Personne ne fit remarquer à Hirako qu'il s'était légèrement embrouillé dans ses explications, ils avaient tous comprit, et c'était l'essentiel.

\- Et si je suis venu vous voir, c'est parce qu'en attendant que Hachi comprenne ce qu'il ne va pas, il va falloir qu'on cède tous, tour à tour, un peu d'énergie spirituelle à Aisuko.

\- Hachi peut pas le faire tout seul ?

\- Il risquerait de s'épuiser, répliqua Shinji.

\- Et si on refuse, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Le blondinet coupa l'eau et la bouteille se vida rapidement.

\- Elle va mourir.

...

Aisuko était assise en tailleur sur son lit, le visage appuyé sur ses poing fermés, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés vers le plateau posé sur une petite table entre elle et Hachi.

\- Je passe, marmonna t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

L'espèce de géant aux cheveux roses assit par terre, en face d'elle, prit une pierre noire dans son bol et la posa sur le plateau. La rouquine sourit avant de s'emparer vivement de l'une de ses pièces pour la déposer à l'intersection de deux lignes.

\- Dis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas le droit de quitter ma chambre ? demanda t-elle alors qu'il jouait -pas vraiment habilement, soit dit en passant-.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois, répondit Hachi, pensif.

\- Mais je vais très bien !

Son regard caressa rapidement le plateau avant que la shinigami n'ajoute :

\- Je passe.

\- C'est ta tactique ?

\- Plus ou moins...

L'homme soupira avant de se décider de répondre à l'exclamation de sa jeune compagne :

\- Tu es trop faible pour pouvoir quitter le champ protecteur que j'ai installé autour de ta chambre, répéta pour une énième fois le vizard avant de rejouer.

Aisuko poussa un gémissement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la partie qu'ils étaient en train de jouer, puis, sentant un vent de rébellion s'emparer d'elle, elle s'exclama :

\- Si au moins je pouvais recevoir d'autre visiteur que toi, Rose et Shinji ! C'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais Rose passe son temps à bouquiner ou a me vanner, Shinji me regarde comme une bombe à retardement et toi tu sais pas jouer au jeu de go* !

\- Les autres membres de notre division ne maîtrise pas assez leur énergie spirituelle pour pouvoir se trouver en ta présence et tu es actuellement interdite de visite... D'autre part, je trouve que je me suis beaucoup amélioré.

\- Question de point de vue, marmonna la rouquine.

Elle posa l'une de ses pierres blanches sur le plateau, encerclant ainsi une dizaine de pions noirs d'un seul coup, elle retira les pions noirs du plateau et fit signe à Hachi de jouer.

\- Même Kensei, Ichigo ou Nell ne peuvent pas venir ? insista t-elle.

\- Depuis que Mashiro est partie en mission au Hueco Mundo, Kensei à beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses émotions, expliqua calmement Hachi en s'emparant de l'une de ses pierres. Comme tu le sais probablement, les émotions vives -comme la colère ou la tristesse- influe beaucoup sur l'énergie spirituelle d'un shinigami.

\- Mouais... On a dû m'en parler, marmonna t-elle en déposant un pion blanc sur le plateau.

\- Ichigo ne contrôle absolument pas son énergie spirituelle, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est ici en se moment, continua-il calmement. Quant à Nell, son masque est toujours fêlé, laissant ainsi échapper en continue une infime partie de son énergie. Infime, mais danse et puissante, tu ne tiendrais pas le coup, ou alors il faudrait qu'elle soit sous sa forme enfantine pour que tu puisses supporter sa présence.

\- Et quand est-ce qu'elle reprendra sa « forme enfantine » ?

\- Ça dépend, fit-il avant de jouer.

\- De quoi ?

\- Si elle n'utilise pas son énergie spirituelle pour se battre, ça peut prendre plusieurs mois.

La jeune femme émit un grommellement incompréhensible avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

Ils laissèrent filer le temps en silence, jouant tour à tour, pendant un certain temps avant que Hachi ne prenne conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la pression spirituelle de sa compagne : l'énergie enflait en elle, risquant à tout moment d'exploser les barrières fragiles qu'il avait mit en place pour qu'elle garde son énergie spirituelle.

Le vizard leva alors les yeux vers elle. La rouquine semblait complètement perdu : ses mains étaient crispées sur ses orteils, elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière sans avoir l'air d'en avoir conscience et son regard s'était figé sur le plateau qui les séparait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le géant au cheveux rose en repoussant le plateau pour pouvoir prendre les mains d'Aisuko dans les siennes.

La shinigami se mordit la lèvre tout en détournant le regard, elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour répondre, mais les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter sa bouche. Elle fini par grimacer avant de souffler :

\- Elle est en colère... très en colère...

\- Elle ?

\- Mon épée, elle est furieuse.

\- Contre qui ? interrogea Hachi, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour écouter ce que disait son arme avant de répondre, la voix tremblante :

\- Contre moi, comme d'habitude... mais aussi contre toi...

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle dégagea ses mains de celles du vizard d'un geste brusque et son regard se fit étrangement froid alors qu'elle se levait brusquement pour déclarer d'une voix furieusement glacée :

\- Vous avez blessé ma shinigami en essayant de la soigner, Hachigen Ushoda ! accusa Hoakuma avec la voix de Aisuko. Les blessures que je lui inflige en me transformant se soignent d'elles même si on leur en laisse le temps ! Mais en essayant d'aller plus vite, vous avez faillit la tuer !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Shinji Hirako a une métaphore amusante au sujet des soins des shinigamis et je sais qu'il vous en a fait part puisque que vous avez utilisé la même pour expliquer se qu'il s'était passé à Aisuko... Il a décrit le corps spirituelle de ma shinigami comme une bouteille percée et il avait raison... mais c'est vous qui l'avez percé en lui cédant une énergie spirituelle inadapté !

\- En quoi notre énergie spirituelle est inadapté ? demanda calmement Hachi.

\- Elle est beaucoup trop puissante pour Aisuko tant qu'elle ne m'utilisera... ÇA SUFFIT !

La rouquine reprit brusquement le contrôle de son corps, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle se mit à marmonner tout en se recroquevillant sur elle même mais le vizard remarqua que sa pression spirituelle diminuait peu à peu. Elle se calmait, elle reprenait le contrôle.

\- Vous ne vous entendez pas, avec ton Zanpakuto ? interrogea le géant au cheveux roses quant elle fini par se redresser.

Elle était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et ses cheveux, à présent longs, formaient comme des nids d'oiseaux à l'arrière de son crâne mais elle semblait quand même plus calme et son énergie spirituelle avait reprit son rythme normal.

\- Pas toujours, répondit Aisuko avec un pâle sourire. Mais je dois avouer qu'en ce moment c'est particulièrement... explosif.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle voudrait que je me serve d'elle correctement, que je la montre sous son vrai jour... Elle dit que je me fatigue beaucoup trop en l'utilisant comme je le fait maintenant...

\- Elle n'a manifestement pas totalement tord.

La shinigami émit un petit éclat de rire bref.

\- C'est rare qu'un Zanpakuto arrive à prendre le contrôle de son propriétaire, remarqua ingénument Hachi.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Aisuko. Pourtant que croyais que l'arme d'un shinigami était une partie de son âme ! En partant de cette idée, ça paraît naturel qu'un Zanpakuto puisse prendre le contrôle de son propriétaire...

\- Malheureusement, les choses sont plus complexes que ça, déclara le vizard. La partie de ton âme où est née Hoakuma est censée être légèrement plus... « faible » que le reste, justement pour éviter qu'un Zanpakuto prenne le contrôle de son shinigami. Si ton arme arrive à prendre ton contrôle, sa signifie qu'elle est plus « forte » que toi, et c'est une mauvaise chose.

\- Pourquoi doit on éviter de se faire contrôler par son épée ? demanda la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'un Zanpakuto a ses propres intérêts, notamment celui de protéger son propriétaire quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Tout les Zanpakuto sont originellement égoïstes, ils ne cherchent qu'à protéger leur propre existence... C'est la force mentale que possède son manieur qui doit le faire plier à sa volonté.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux alors que Hachi reprenait la parole, une pointe de sévérité dans la voix :

\- Il faut absolument que tu arrives à renforcer ton âme, sinon ton arme risque de finir par te contrôler pour de bon.

Aisuko ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée précipité d'un Rose surexcité et très inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea le géant aux cheveux roses.

\- Un type de la cinquième division est venu voir Aisu, expliqua le blond.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le renvoyer dans ses quartiers de la manière habituelle ? demanda la rouquine.

La manière habituelle de faire déguerpir un soldat de la cinquième division indésirable -notamment lorsque la personne qu'il était venu voir n'était pas en état de sortir de sa chambre- c'était de produire une explosion d'énergie spirituelle qui les ébranlait assez pour qu'ils n'aient pas envie d'insister pour voir Aisuko. Il se contentaient immanquablement de constater que le ménage avait été fait -par un certain duo d'arrancars menacé par un certain vizard sur les nerfs- avant de quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais.

Bien sûr, pour simplifier les choses, ils auraient pu expliquer aux représentants de la cinquième division ce qu'il s'était passé et que la jeune femme n'était pas en état de sortir de sa chambre... Mais cette explication aurait inévitablement entraîné une nouvelle augmentation de la peine de la shinigami -qui n'avait bien évidemment pas le droit de se battre- et vizards comme arrancars se sentaient assez responsables pour ne pas souhaiter cela.

\- Nnoitra, Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient en train de se battre quant il est arrivé et ça ne l'a même pas fait frissonner ! répliqua Rose.

Il se tourna vers Hachi avant de demander :

\- Tu crois qu'elle est en état de sortir ?

L'intéressé observa Aisuko quelques instants, analysant silencieusement sa pression spirituelle avant de répondre :

\- Ça devrait aller.

Si la rouquine s'était réjouit à l'idée de sortir de sa chambre, cette réjouissance fut de courte duré, car à la seconde où le vizard leva son champ protecteur, toute force sembla quitter son corps, et sans le secours du bras chevaleresque de Rose, elle se serait écroulée.

\- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta le blond.

La shinigami prit le temps de trouver son équilibre avant de répondre courageusement :

\- Ouais, ouais... t'inquiète pas... j'ai juste été un peu surprise...

Elle sourit vaillamment pour assurer la teneur de ses propos, mais le fait que son visage soit trempé de sueur atténuait un peu l'effet rassurant qu'elle espérait.

\- Bon... On y va ?

...

Shinji, encadré par Nell et Kensei, se dressait face au représentant de la cinquième division qui leur dédiait un sourire froid. Il avait le teint pâle, des cheveux cours et sombres comme des ailes de corbeaux et des yeux gris acier.

Son regard, jusqu'ici planté dans celui du sois disant chef des vizards, dévia pour regarder quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière les soldats de la quatorzième division. La rouquine arrivait, le visage fermé et les poings serrés, escorté par Rose qui semblait prêt à la rattraper et par Hachi qui les suivaient à quelques mètres de distances.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda la shinigami d'un air trompeusement aimable alors que Nell et Shinji faisaient un pas de côté pour la laisser passer.

Hirako et Hachi échangèrent un regard éloquent, se renseignant silencieusement sur la difficulté de la situation. L'ancien nécromancien eut une petite grimace discrète qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division. Ils portèrent leur regard sur le profil tendu de la jeune femme, prêts à l'aider, mais les faits étaient là : elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

\- Vous semblez plutôt mal en point, mademoiselle Aisuko, déclara t-il sur le même ton faussement polie.

\- Le travail ici n'est pas de tout repos, même vous vous ne pourriez pas en sortir sans quelques dommages.

\- Permettez moi d'en douter.

La rouquine plissa légèrement les yeux alors qu'elle le voyait tendre la main pour comme pour attraper quelque d'invisible. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un ruban écarlate qui sortait du corps de Aisuko, il en déchira un morceau avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! demanda brusquement Shinji en poussant la membre de la onzième division dans les bras de Kensei qui l'accueillit obligeamment.

Le vizard sentit la petite shinigami dans ses bras trembler légèrement, mais contrairement à ce qu'un observateur non avisé aurait pu croire, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un tremblement qui traduisait une faiblesse quelconque... Non, c'était un frisson de rage, frisson que Kensei connaissait bien pour l'avoir si souvent ressentie. Il affermit sa prise sur le corps de la rouquine pour essayer de le cacher.

\- Uniquement ce que mon capitaine m'a demandé, répondit-il courtoisement tout en empochant le morceau d'étoffe rouge.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Fubuki t'a demandé ? demanda Hirako d'une voix dure.

\- Des preuves.

\- Des preuves de quoi ? interrogea Nell tout en passant une main caressante dans le dos de Shinji dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu.

\- Que mademoiselle Aisuko, ici présente, était toujours à la quatorzième division et qu'elle faisait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, répondit-il alors que son sourire froid refaisait apparition sur son visage.

\- Maintenant que t'as ces preuves, tu peux dégager, aboya presque Kensei.

\- Si c'est demandé avec autant de gentillesse, je ne peux que m'exécuter.

Il s'inclina légèrement, ironique, et de tourna les talons avant de disparaître avec un pas de shunpô.

A la seconde où il fut hors de sa vue, la rouquine repoussa brutalement sa béquille humanoïde. Toute trace de faiblesse avait disparut en elle, remplacée par une colère sourde et vengeresse.

\- J'vais faire du thé, marmonna Aisuko avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

Vizards et arrancars la regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire, troublés au plus haut point par son comportement et par l'intervention de cet homme au sourire froid.

\- C'était qui ce type ? demanda timidement Grimmjow.

Il s'était tenu à l'écart avec Nnoitra pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré la discutions, en effet, les personnages de leur espèces avaient tendance à être mal vu par le shinigami moyen et ils ne souhaitaient pas apporté de difficulté supplémentaire.

Ichigo était resté avec eux, mais pour une autre raison : il n'avait pas l'autorisation de séjourner dans les quartiers de la quatorzième division, à vrai dire, il n'était même pas censé être au Soul Society en ce moment, Urahara en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête...

\- On devrait en parler ailleurs, déclara Hirako en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Le vizard blond entraîna ses camarades jusqu'à ses propres quartiers et les fit installer autour de la table basse où il avait discuter avec Ichigo du cas de la rouquine, il y a des siècles de ça lui semblait-il tant les choses s'étaient passé depuis.

\- Ce jeune homme antipathique que vous venez de rencontrer s'appelle Tsumetai* Fubuki et il est quelque chose comme le sous-lieutenant de la septième division, expliqua Shinji. Il est sorti de l'académie au bout de quatre ans -au lieu des six ans habituels- et premier de sa promotion. Spécialiste des sortilèges -qu'il pratique probablement depuis qu'il sait marcher-, il est pressenti comme futur nécromancien de talent. Pour finir cet inquiétant portrait : il a exactement le même caractère désespérément froid, traditionaliste et conformiste que son père qui le considère comme son seul héritier légitime alors qu'il n'est même pas l'aîné de la famille.

\- Le capitaine Fubuki a des enfants ?! s'étonna bruyamment le shinigami remplaçant.

Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer le capitaine de la cinquième division et il lui avait laissé une impression encore plus désagréable que Byakuya Kuchiki lors de leur première rencontre. Ils semblaient sortie du même moules, tout les deux, sauf que s'il arrivait au capitaine de la sixième division de laisser paraître ses émotions, ce qui n'était jamais le cas avec Fubuki.

\- Ouais, jusqu'ici il en a eu sept : trois filles et quatre garçons, répondit le presque chef des vizards.

\- Je croyais que les familles de la grande noblesse faisaient en sorte de ne pas avoir trop d'enfants pour éviter les fratricides, commenta Hachi en fronçant les sourcils. En général, après la naissance du premier garçon ils estiment que c'est assez.

Shinji ricana avant d'expliquer :

\- Le truc c'est que la famille Fubuki ne fait pas partie de la grande noblesse, ils font plutôt partie de ce qu'on pourrait appeler la « petite noblesse ». Ils se sont enrichit grâce au commerce du thé, pas grâce aux faits de guerre comme ceux de la grande noblesse... D'ailleurs, je crois que le capitaine Fubuki est le premier de sa famille à avoir fait ses classes.

\- Ça explique toujours pas pourquoi ils se reproduisent comme des lapins.

\- Celui qui est à la tête de la famille Fubuki en ce moment, à savoir le capitaine de cette très chère cinquième division, estime que pour pouvoir faire entrer son nom dans la grande noblesse -ce qu'il souhaite plus que tout au monde- il faut que plusieurs membres de sa famille s'illustrent en haut fait d'armes... après c'est la théorie des probabilité : plus tu tentes ta chance, plus tu as de chance de réussir. C'est pour ça qu'ils se « reproduisent comme des lapins », pour citer Nnoitra.

Les différents membres de la quatorzième division restèrent silencieux un certain temps, méditant les paroles de Shinji, avant que Nell demande :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu en sais autant sur eux ?

\- Parce que Fubuki ne compte pas que sur ses gosses pour arriver à ses fins, il fait aussi en sorte de s'attirer les bonnes grâces des autres capitaines : son fils aîné est officier à la sixième division, il verse des sommes considérables aux différentes sociétés créé par des capitaine, passe son temps à organiser de somptueuses fêtes où tout les capitaines sont conviés et essaye d'adopter Hitsugaya depuis des années.

\- Mais t'es plus capitaine, remarqua perspicacement Kensei.

\- Fubuki doit estimer qu'avoir un ex-capitaine dans son carnet d'adresse peut s'avérer utile, répondit Hirako en haussant les épaules.

...

Au même moment, dans les cuisines de la quatorzième division, Aisuko, qui ignorait tout de ce qui se passait ailleurs, essayait de calmer sa colère et sa douleur tout en faisant en sorte de ne rien casser autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ? demanda t-elle, haletante.

Elle avait renoncé à se tenir debout tant la douleur était forte. Elle avait l'impression d'être poignardée par des millions d'aiguilles, qu'on lui arrachait de grand lambeaux de peau ou bien qu'un magma brûlant circulait dans ses veines...

Peut-être même les trois en même temps.

Effondrée contre un meuble, elle essayait de contrôler les soubresauts intempestifs de son corps en serrant ses bras autour d'elle, la rouquine avait ainsi l'air d'une folle en pleine crise, mais il n'y avait personne pour la voir ou pour l'aider.

 _Tu as enfin trouvé la force de combattre et de repousser les différentes énergies spirituelles parasites qui circulent dans ton corps. Tu vas mettre du temps à les évacuer dans l'état actuel des choses, et ça va te faire mal... mais c'est que comme ça que tu pourras vraiment guérir._

La voix de Hoakuma résonnait timidement dans le crâne de Aisuko, mais elle ne fit pas vraiment attention à son intonation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « dans l'état actuel des choses » ?

 _Je crois que tu le sais très bien._

La jeune femme frappa plusieurs fois sa tête contre le meuble contre lequel elle s'était laissée glisser avant de poser une autre question :

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça se déclenche que maintenant ? Hachi m'a tenu enfermé une bonne semaine dans ma chambre dans l'espoir d'obtenir cette réaction pour qu'elle se déclenche finalement quand je sors...

 _Hachigen Ushoda l'a dit : « les émotions vives -comme la colère ou la tristesse- influe beaucoup sur l'énergie spirituelle d'un shinigami »..._

L'arme hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter :

 _Je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre Hachigen Ushoda et d'avoir prit contrôle de ton corps, je ne recommencerais plus._

« C'est pas ça qui m'énerve... De plus, je pense que vous avez eu raison de lui dire... même s'il avait peut-être une manière plus claire et plus aimable de l'expliquer.

 _Tu es mal placée pour me parler de politesse, Aisuko... Mais si ce n'est pas à cause de cela que tu es en colère, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?_

« Je crois que vous le savez très bien.

Le Zanpakuto resta silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre :

 _Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une partie de ton âme que j'ai le pouvoir de comprendre toute tes émotions._

« Mais vous savez au moins pourquoi je suis aussi troublée.

 _Je ne peux, certes, pas nier comprendre au moins une partie de ton trouble... mais tu savais que ça arriverais._

« Pas aussi tôt... J'ai l'impression d'avoir été complètement percé à jour, c'est comme si Hachi avait tout deviné rien qu'en me regardant. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi... je pense même qu'il est en train de m'épier en ce moment...

 _C'est un spécialiste de la pression spirituelle, mais je ne crois pas qu'il faille tomber dans la paranoïa pour autant... D'autre part, je ne pense pas que Hachigen Ushoda ai tout deviné, il doit seulement avoir quelques doutes._

« J'espère que vous avez raison, parce qu'il ne faut pas que ça se sache déjà.

 _Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais il faut que tu sache que si tu continus comme ça, il arrivera un jour où tu serras au pied du mur et où tu ne pourras plus le cacher._

La rouquine ne répondit pas.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

*Jeu de go (ou échec chinois) : jeu de plateau créé en Chine et très répandu au Japon. Le but du jeu -en très simplifié- est de capturer les « pierre » (ou pions) de son adversaire en encerclant celui-ci (pour plus d'information, allez demander son avis à votre pote Google).

Fratrie Fubuki, dans l'ordre de naissance :

*Shiragiku (femelle) : chrysanthème blanc.

*Hatsuyuki (mâle) : première neige.

*Tsumetai (mâle) : 1/ froid, glacial. 2/ cœur froid, cœur sec (oui, il porte bien son nom celui-là).

*Koori (femelle) : glaçon

*Sekkei (mâle) : vallée enneigé

*Kouseki (mâle) : cristal

*Shiraha (femelle) : plume blanche

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°10 :**

 _Le chapitre devait commencer avec la partie d'échec chinois entre Hachi et Aisuko._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°11 :**

 _Je me suis amusée à faire l'expérience de la bouteille une bonne demi douzaine de fois pour pouvoir la décrire correctement (et ma famille me prend -encore plus si c'est possible- pour une folle depuis qu'ils m'ont vue agresser une pauvre bouteille sans défense à grands coups de couteau tout en rigolant comme une psychopathe)._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°12 :**

 _Me suis fait tellement chier à trouver des prénoms pour toute la fratrie Fubuki qu'il fallait absolument que je vous les fasse partager (d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez comprit pourquoi ils cherchaient à adopter Hitsugaya)._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°13 :**

 _C'est en écrivant ce chapitre que j'ai eu l'idée des anecdote d'écriture._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Mouais...**_

 _ **Mes intentions sont si visibles que ça me donne envie de me taper le crâne contre les murs...**_

 _ **M'enfin...**_

 _ **Faut bien mettre l'intrigue en place un jour,**_

 _ **Non ?**_

 _ **(et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore une bourse pleine de surprise)**_

…

 _ **Bref,**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, l'auteur qui aime se prendre la tête pour ses lecteurs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses à la review d'un auteur qui ferais mieux de dormir :**

 **Artemis** _ **:** Bon, ben... Joyeux Noël pour commencer... (oui, j'ai peur de commencer à répondre à cette review parce que je sens cette lectrice légèrement agressive) Quand faut y aller... (relit la review) Ok, donc en fait, je vais me faire torturer (voilà, comme ça au moins je suis au courant...), d'autant plus que tu n'auras pas ta réponse tout de suite, parce que... voilà (tu la sens la répartie de malade, là ?). Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien comprit que tu n'étais pas sérieuse (à moins que...) et moi aussi je menace régulièrement de mort les auteurs qui ne publie pas assez vite à mon goût (ce qui serait clairement du foutage de gueule dans ma situation...). Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise autant et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça encore longtemps ! Bonne continuation à toi et à la prochaine !_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _Une jeune femme se fait attaquer,_

 _Une arme démontre le bon de cette attaque._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Aisuko se jeta par terre, évitant ainsi, plus par chance que par réflexe cependant, le coup de poing de Kensei qui aurait pu la faire dormir deux bonnes heures, au moins. Elle roula par terre pour éviter un nouveau coup au potentiel destructeur terrifiant avant de se servir de son dos comme point de rotation pour mettre un grand coup de pied derrière le genoux gauche de son assaillant.

Profitant de la déstabilisation de son adversaire, elle se releva rapidement et eut tout juste le temps de se mettre en garde avant d'être obligé d'esquiver une nouvelle attaque. La rouquine fit un pas de côté puis un autre et encore un, avant d'être forcé de se pencher vivement en arrière et de prendre appuie sur ses bras pour pas se faire casser le nez. Elle retrouva péniblement une position horizontal, puis, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se remettre en garde, elle avisa un poing serré qui s'approchait dangereusement de son visage, elle se jeta une nouvelle fois par terre.

Et tout recommença depuis le début, sauf que cette fois-ci, Kensei évita le coup de pied d'Aisuko, préférant lui écraser un bras de tout son poids.

La jeune femme gémit avant de rassembler toute ses forces pour retirer son membre de ce piège sournois et pour se relever. Elle s'inquiéta une brève seconde pour son muscle endoloris, seconde qui lui fut fatal... Son adversaire profita de son inattention pour porter un nouveau coup, fatal, et la rouquine s'envola jusqu'au mur le plus proche de la salle d'entraînement.

Elle s'extirpa du mur comme une furie, se jetant sur son adversaire avec une vitalité qui le décontenança quelques seconde. Il reprit rapidement son sang froid et se remit en garde, prêt à l'accueillir comme il se devait, profitant des multiples ouvertures que lui offrait la jeune femme. Mais, au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait la cueillir d'un coup de poing magistral, la jeune femme se baissa et se laissa glisser sur le sol en terre battu.

Son pied alla à rencontre de la cheville d'une jambe déjà malmené de son adversaire qui fut obligé de pauser genoux à terre. Profitant de sa position basse, Aisuko voulu offrir à Kensei un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac, mais il dû sentir le coup venir, car il se saisit du bras de la jeune fille et le tordit violemment.

Il la lâcha presque aussitôt, et profita de la déconcentration de la rouquine pour se relever. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se tapir une nouvelle fois à terre avant qu'il ne tente une nouvelle attaque. Elle roula une nouvelle fois sur elle même pour ne plus être à porté de coup, puis elle se redressa lentement, veillant à garder son ennemi dans son champ de vision. Une fois complètement debout, elle tenta une nouvelle approche, mais Kensei, ayant une allonge plus longue qu'elle, la repoussa d'un simple coup de pied qui la renvoya dans le mur qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

\- Ma chère petite Aisu, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir quand tu combats ? questionna tranquillement Shinji, confortablement installé à une petite table à thé qu'il avait installé dans la salle d'entraînement pour l'occasion. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois t'y prendre...

\- Allez vous faire foutre, toi et tes méthodes pédagogiques à la con ! répliqua l'intéressée en se redressant péniblement.

Elle était couverte de sueur et de poussière, était profondément vexée et avait l'impression de n'être qu'une seule et même contusion alors que son adversaire, de son côté, était presque aussi frais qu'une rose... Seules les quelques perles de transpiration qui dévalaient son visage trahissaient les deux longues heures d'entraînement qu'ils venaient de se taper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes méthodes pédagogiques ? s'inquiéta narquoisement le blondinet.

\- Rien... Si ce n'est qu'elles vont me tuer !

\- Kensei fait attention, je te le prom...

\- Tu parles ! le coupa t-elle vivement.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à profiter de toute les chances qu'il t'a laissé, répliqua tranquillement l'intéressé sans vraiment y croire. Maintenant reprenez l'entraînement !

Aisuko dédia son regard le plus sombre à l'ancien capitaine, celui-ci frissonna intérieurement -cette gamine avait vraiment un regard flippant, songea t-il-, mais il ne laissa son visage trahir aucune de ses émotions, préférant continuer de sourire nonchalamment. La rouquine, voyant qu'aucune aide ne se présenterait de ce côté là, fini par capituler. Elle soupira donc lourdement avant de s'avancer jusqu'à son adversaire et de se remettre en position, histoire de recevoir dans les règles une branlé monumentale.

\- Ça rime vraiment à quelque chose ? demanda Ichigo, installé aux côtés de Shinji.

\- Elle doit renforcer ses capacités physiques pour pouvoir renforcer son énergie spirituelle, expliqua Hachi, présent lui aussi, essentiellement pour soigner les blessures des combattants -enfin surtout de l'un d'eux-. Cet entraînement nous permet de connaître ces capacités et de lui proposer des solutions adaptées pour qu'elle s'améliore.

\- Et il n'y a pas d'autre méthodes ? Je veux dire... une méthode où elle n'aurait pas à se faire massacrer par Kensei ?

\- Combattre sans Zanpakuto ne peut lui faire que du bien, répondit le blondinet avant de s'emparer de sa tasse de thé. Et Kensei excelle au combat au corps à corps.

\- Peut-être un peu trop, non ?

Comme pour illustrer la question d'Ichigo, Aisuko reçu un énième coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle resta une seconde debout, le souffle coupé, avant de mordre la poussière, comme au ralentis. Son opposant soupira, puis il se pencha sur elle pour la relever d'un geste brusque avant de lui ordonner de se remettre en garde.

\- Les autres candidats au poste sont indisponibles, expliqua Shinji après avoir reposé sa tasse. A moins que tu veuilles t'y coller ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, déclara le shinigami roux.

\- Certes... Mais à part boire le thé avec nous, tu ne sers pas à grand chose, non ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas trop occupé, tout comme ces deux camarades, à observer la grâce de la courbe qu'était en train d'effectuer le corps projeté de la jeune femme, courbe qui la conduisit dans le seul mur qu'elle avait réussit à éviter jusqu'ici. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se releva pas, sonnée, pour une durée indéterminée.

\- On va dire que l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, marmonna Kensei avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement.

Hachi se leva aussi rapidement que le permettait sa corpulence et se dirigea vers la rouquine pour la remettre en état de marche. Shinji se leva pour quitter la pièce, pas vraiment désireux de se trouver dans les parages lorsque la furie rousse se réveillerait -il avait sentit toutes les menaces qu'elle avait placé dans son regard et n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire les frais-.

Il fut imité par le shinigami remplaçant préféré du Seireitei, qui avait de toute évidence d'autres questions à lui poser :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit s'entraîner sans son Zanpakuto ? demanda t-il en suivant le blondinet dans les escaliers permettant de descendre dans les « vrais » quartier de la quatorzième division.

\- Parce que son arme est particulièrement puissante, tellement puissante qu'elle arrive à prendre possession du corps d'Aisuko.

\- Comme nos hollows ?

\- Ouais, sauf que nos hollows sont puissants de nature... Et puis, ils ne font pas partie de nous de la même manière qu'un Zanpakuto qui est, je te le rappelle, un prolongement, de nous, une partie de notre âme, expliqua patiemment l'ancien capitaine tout en se dirigeant vers son pavillon personnel. Nos hollows sont plutôt une sorte d'ajout à celle-ci.

\- Mais je croyais qu'ils représentaient la partie sombre de nos personnalité ?

\- C'est heureusement un peu plus complexe que ça, sinon tout les shinigamis se retrouveraient avec un hollow personnel à gérer... Les hollow qu'ont les vizards en eux ont été créé artificiellement et ils se nourrissent de nos émotions pour devenirs plus puissant, jusqu'au jour où nos émotions deviennent si fortes que les hollows peuvent prendre possession de nous.

\- Ils ne se nourrissaient pas seulement de nos peurs, alors... observa pensivement Ichigo alors que Shinji poussait la porte de son pavillon.

\- Non, mais ce sont nos peurs qui les rendent plus forts, si forts que c'est ça qui fini par les représenter.

Le blondinet se laissa lourdement tomber dans un canapé, puis, il mit en marche le tourne disque installé à côté de lui. Un bon vieux rock s'éleva de la machine alors que le rouquin s'installait lui aussi dans le salon -plutôt confortable, il fallait l'admettre- du chef des vizards.

\- Il y a encore un truc que je comprend pas... Si nos Zanpakuto font partie de nous, en quoi est-ce mauvais de se faire contrôler par eux ? questionna le shinigami remplaçant.

\- Ichigo, avec tout ce que tu as vécu, tu n'as pas encore comprit ce qu'il y avait de mauvais dans le fait de se faire contrôler par une autre entité ? Fut-elle une partie de toi ?

\- Les Zanpakuto ne sont pas mauvais, contrairement aux hollows.

\- Certes, mais ils sont assez indépendants de nous pour avoir leurs propres intérêts à protéger, leur propre personnalité... C'est ça qui est inquiétant et qu'il faut à tout prix éviter...

...

Aisuko, allongée sur le sol en terre battu de la salle d'entraînement de la quatorzième division, ouvrit péniblement les yeux sous le regard infiniment rassuré de Hachi. Celui-ci lui sourit paisiblement alors qu'elle passait une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. La jeune femme avait mal partout, y comprit à des endroits où elle ignorait qu'on pouvait avoir mal, elle était complètement cassée et son moral en avait prit un sacré coup.

\- J'ai pioncé combien de temps ?

\- Quelques minutes, pas plus.

Elle soupira, légèrement rassurée, avant de se redresser en position assise. La rouquine grimaça, sentant chacune des parties de son corps souffrir mille maux à cause de son mouvement, puis, elle se tourna vers l'espèce de géant aux cheveux roses pour lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

\- Rien, tu vas seulement te reposer jusqu'à demain matin où commencera ton véritable entraînement, répondit-il.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'était une balade de santé ? plaisanta t-elle.

\- Considère plutôt ça comme une évaluation pour connaître ton potentiel pour pouvoir te proposer un entraînement adapté, expliqua t-il. Durant les prochaines semaines, tu vas avoir un emploie du temps serré visant à améliorer tes capacités.

\- Je vois...

\- Le matin, tu devras renforcer tes capacités musculaires avec Ichigo -qui a lui aussi du travail dans ce domaine-, vous serrez tout les deux sous la direction de Kensei. L'après midi, entraînement au combat au corps à corps, probablement avec un arrancars. Et enfin le soir, tu auras un cour de méditation -une fois encore en compagnie d'Ichigo- avec moi. Tu as tout compris ?

\- J'ai surtout comprit que vous vouliez ma mort, marmonna la rouquine.

\- Ces entraînements seront moins éprouvant que celui d'aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais... Si tu le dis...

Aisuko se leva complètement avant de se diriger, en clopinant, vers les vestiaires attenant à la salle d'entraînement. Là, elle se débarrassa de son uniforme de shinigami pour se jeter sous une douche brûlante, histoire de se débarrasser, au moins un peu, de sa fatigue. Son corps se couvrait déjà d'une multitude de ecchymoses bleuâtres, seul son visage semblait avoir été épargné, mais elle voyait plutôt là l'action de son formidable instinct de survie plutôt que de la délicatesse de Kensei.

La rouquine soupira une fois encore avant de se laisser aller contre l'un des murs, couvert de carrelage immaculé, de la douche.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils souhaitaient à ce point qu'elle s'améliore. Elle n'était, certes, pas très douée en Kidô... Bon, ok, en fait elle était carrément nulle, elle avait même faillit détruire une partie de l'académie en lançant un simple sort de niveau trois... Mais qui avait besoin d'être doué en Kidô, si ce n'est les membres de la quatrième division ?

 _Il ne s'agit pas de Kidô mais d'énergie spirituelle._

Et voilà que son Zanpakuto s'y mettait maintenant...

Elle soupira légèrement, puis elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la discutions que semblait vouloir avoir l'arme :

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

 _L'énergie spirituelle ne sert pas uniquement à envoyer des sorts, c'est tout simplement elle qui permet de rester en vie. C'est ce qui fait de toi une shinigami, c'est ton sang, ton âme, ta force... L'énergie spirituelle est juste la composante majeur du Soul Society, comment ce fait-il que tu ne comprenne pas ce genre de chose ?_

« Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas ?

 _Là n'est pas la question... N'as-tu jamais fait le rapprochement entre les thermes « énergie spirituelle », « pression spirituelle » et « monde spirituelle » ?_

« Bien sûr que si.

 _Alors pourquoi persistes-tu en ne pas en comprendre l'utilité ?_

« Je suis assez forte, ou, si vous préférez, j'ai assez d'énergie spirituelle pour pouvoir être une shinigami, et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

 _Et c'est là que tu te fourvoies, Aisuko. En ayant plus d'énergie spirituelle à ta disposition, tu pourrais devenir plus puissante, me manier à ta convenance sans en souffrir et même, avec le temps, atteindre le Bankai. N'est-ce pas là ce que tu souhaites ?_

« Vous voulez dire que je suis incapable d'atteindre le Bankai à mon niveau ? Même si je vous manie correctement ?

 _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse ? As-tu l'intention de continuer de souffrir en me maniant ?_

« Comme vous l'avez dit vous même, ma souffrance est nécessaire lorsque que je vous manie comme je le fais actuellement... Pour être honnête, l'impossibilité d'atteindre le Bankai est nettement plus préoccupante, selon moi.

 _Certains shinigamis ne sont pas fait pour atteindre le Bankai._

« Et c'est mon cas ?

 _Difficile d'être catégorique à ce sujet... Tu es un épéiste de talent, Aisuko, ceux qui prétendent le contraire ne sont que de sombres sots... Mais, d'un autre côté, il te manque tellement de chose pour pouvoir atteindre le Bankai que s'en est inquiétant..._

« Mais vous qui êtes mon Zanpakuto, vous devez pourtant savoir si vous êtes capable d'arriver à ce stade.

 _C'est plus malheureusement complexe que ça, Aisuko. Tout les Zanpakuto sont née avec leur différent stade d'évolution, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils l'atteindront un jour. Pour pouvoir libérer son arme, un shinigami à simplement besoin de l'entendre, mais pour atteindre le Bankai, il faut qu'il y est un véritable lien entre les deux parties._

« Je croyais qu'il était question de soumission à ce niveau ?

 _Je ne peux te cacher que ça fait partie des conditions à remplir, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il est aussi question de cohésion et de compréhension entre les deux parties... Un shinigami qui atteint le Bankai en ne faisant que soumettre son arme n'obtient pas la totalité des pouvoirs que son Zanpakuto est capable de lui fournir._

« Je vois...

 _De toute façon, tu n'en es pas encore là, Aisuko. Alors suis la formation que te propose la quatorzième division et arrête de te pauser toutes ces questions. Profite juste de l'occasion qu'on te donne de t'améliorer et considère que mon intervention face à Hachigen Ushoda n'a été que le déclencheur d'une suite d'événements qui auraient, de toute manière, eu lieu._

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Aisuko se rangea de l'avis de son arme.

Mais la question restait entière : pourquoi les heureux membres de la quatorzième division s'inquiétaient-ils autant de sa santé ? Parce qu'il était plutôt question là de sa santé plus que de sa force, non ? D'après elle, ce n'était pas tant l'intervention de son Zanpakuto que sa « crise », suite à l'utilisation de Hoakuma, qui avait entraîné cette « suite d'événements »...

 _C'est une remarque pertinente, mais elle ne change en rien l'utilité de l'entraînement que la quatorzième division te destine._

« Au contraire, cet entraînement ne serait-il pas plus efficace s'ils me laissaient vous manier ?

 _C'est probablement la suite logique qu'il y aura. Dans quelques semaines, lorsque que tu auras amélioré ton niveau d'énergie spirituelle. Tu auras probablement droit à un entraînement à l'épée, en me libérant s'entend, et contre un adversaire capable de maîtriser son énergie spirituelle._

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

 _Dans l'état actuelle des choses, si, très certainement... Il faut espérer que l'augmentation de ton énergie spirituelle aidera à palier au problème que l'on a actuellement... Problème qui, de toute manière, n'existera plus dès que tu m'utilisera convenablement._

« Je sais.

La rouquine leva les yeux vers la paume de douche qui continuait de cracher son liquide sur elle, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvé assise au fond du bac de douche et ce ne fut que l'appel timide de Nell qui lui fit comprendre que sa discutions avec son Zanpakuto avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle se redressa lentement et coupa l'arrivé d'eau, puis, elle ouvrit la porte de la douche qu'elle occupait pour pouvoir lancer un sourire, qu'elle supposait rassurant, à l'ancienne espada.

\- Hachi avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi, alors il m'a demandé de vérifier si tout allait bien, fit savoir l'arrancars.

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir... Mais dis voir, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver des vêtements propres, par hasard ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts ouvrit l'un des casiers du vestiaire pour en sortir un uniforme de shinigami blanc, comme ceux qu'ils portaient dans cette division. En s'habillant, Aisuko remarqua que le kimono était à sa taille et qui ne possédait pas de manche, comme les siens. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à l'arrancars à ces côté, cette dernière lui sourit tout en répondant, avec la douceur qui lui était propre :

\- On a pensé que ça te serait utile, les uniformes que tu as emmené avec toi en arrivant ici risque d'être particulièrement malmenés.

\- C'est sympa de votre part, remarqua la rouquine. Ça me va bien ?

Ce vêtement blanc faisait excessivement ressortir la couleur chaude des cheveux d'Aisuko, la rendant ainsi un peu plus pâle, lui donnant aussi un côté plus fragile... Mais quant le regard de l'observateur se posait sur ses bras musclé, il oubliait tout de suite cet aspect de poupée de porcelaine qu'elle avait naturellement, préférant se méfier.

Mais toute ces observations ne constituaient pas une réponse recevable, l'arrancars au profil de jeune femme pulpeuse en avait conscience, alors, elle céda à la facilité et proposa une réplique de circonstance :

\- Très bien, on dirait une vrai membre de la quatorzième division.

La rouquine sourit, amusé au plus haut point par cette remarque, avant de répondre, un peu à côté, certes, mais son intention était ferme :

\- Je fais partie de la division Zaraki, Nell, pas à la votre.

\- Ta fidélité est louable, mais je t'assure que ma remarque était totalement innocente.

\- C'est ce qui fait tout le charme de ma division ! fit gaiement savoir la jeune shinigami.

Cette dernière fit rouler un peu ses muscles sous son nouvel uniforme avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la sortie. Il semblerait que Shinji n'avait pas été très honnête avec elle, ceci méritait une petite « discutions », n'est-ce pas ?

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°14 :**

 _J'ai écris ce chapitre près d'un an après le précédent._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Désolée pour l'absence,**_

 _ **Je vous jure que j'ai de très bonnes raisons,**_

 _ **Mais enfin voilà,**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est écrit depuis un moment,**_

 _ **Et en me motivant un bon coup,**_

 _ **Vous auriez pu l'avoir depuis longtemps.**_

 _ **J'espère que dans votre grande mansuétude vous me pardonnerez,**_

 _ **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**_

 _ **(ou pas)**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur qui commate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews (de la même personne) d'un auteur qui va se faire engueuler :**

 **Artemis** _ **:** Donc voilà, toi, dans le doute, tu as mis ta review trois fois... Enfin non, pas tout à fait, une review avant lecture et l'autre après... C'est une première pour moi, mais je trouve le concept assez original (dommage que les « non-anonyme » ne puissent pas en faire autant...). Enfin bref, si j'arrêtais de divaguer trente secondes pour me concentrer sur le contenu de ces reviews ? Pour commencer, sache que je m'amusais plus qu'autre chose en te prêtant de l'agressivité (c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des reviews comportant autant de majuscules), et puis bon, j'ai eu un bisou, alors ça rassure. Ensuite... Ben je suis désolée pour toi, mais Aisuko ne se vengera pas de Shinji (ou en tout cas le récit de sa vengeance ne sera pas fait)... Je crois que j'ai un peu près fait le tour (il faut dire que tes reviews contenaient essentiellement des compliments, et je te remercie humblement pour ça). Bonne continuation à toi en tout cas, et à bientôt~_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _Les coutumes du Seireitei en décontenance certains,_

 _Ichigo ne comprendra jamais._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Le matin suivant Aisuko, une nouvelle fois dans la salle d'entraînement de la quatorzième division mais cette fois en compagnie d'Ichigo, s'efforçait de terminer une série de cent abdos tout en écoutant le monologue, digne d'un adjudant chef, de Kensei :

\- Les corps spirituelle sont capables de beaucoup plus de chose qu'un corps humain normal. Un corps spirituelle à la possibilité d'encaisser des attaques mortelles, de voler dans le ciel, de survivre à des chutes de plusieurs kilomètres et d'effectuer des sauts que la gravité terrestre nous interdirait en temps normal. Mais malgré la supériorité incontestable du corps spirituelle, il possède au moins un point commun avec un corps humain lambda : il peut, et doit, être renforcé ! Renforcer votre corps spirituelle vous permettra d'y emmagasiner plus d'énergie spirituelle, énergie que vous devrez, bien sûr, apprendre à contrôler, mais ceci n'est pas mon rôle ! Mon rôle à moi se limite à augmenter les capacités purement physique de vos corps, de faire en sorte que vos muscles se déploient, que votre endurance augmente, que vous améliorez votre souplesse, que vos...

Pour être tout à fait honnête, la rouquine s'était désintéressée du discours de son « instructeur » assez rapidement, préférant observer avec curiosité les efforts de son camarade de torture. Le shinigami remplaçant semblait avoir au moins autant de mal, si ce n'est plus, qu'elle a effectuer les séries d'abdos, de pompes ou encore steppes qu'on leur réclamait.

Silencieusement, elle interrogea Hoakuma sur la raison des difficultés de ce garçon pourtant nettement plus puissant qu'elle.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki n'est pas, comme toi, une entité uniquement spirituelle. Il possède un corps humain, quelque part sur terre qui va devoir subir l'augmentation des capacités de son âme. Si tu préfère, Ichigo Kurosaki doit entraîner deux corps, dont l'un qui n'a que des capacités humaines, au lieu d'un seul, comme toi... Et je te dis ça sans compter dans l'équation le hollow qu'il doit contenir ! Si vous étiez tout deux des entités entièrement spirituelle, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il te dépasserait totalement._

Ironique, Aisuko songea qu'il était très pratique d'avoir une sorte encyclopédie spirituelle en permanence dans la tête. Le fait que Hoakuma n'était que le prolongement de son âme, et qu'elle n'avait donc pas vraiment plus de connaissances qu'elle, ne lui vint pas à l'esprit, et c'était probablement mieux ainsi, parce qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas résisté au mal de crâne qui aurait émergé de cette découverte de paradoxe.

\- Ok, ça suffira pour l'instant, on va passer à l'endurance maintenant ! Vous allez maintenant me faire deux tours de terrain à votre vitesse maximal, puis dix à une allure plus faible mais régulière, je vous laisserais alors faire un tour de terrain en marchant, histoire de reprendre votre souffle, avant de tout reprendre depuis le début. Je vous ferais signe quand vous pourrez arrêtez. Vous avez compris ? Alors en avant !

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade roux, qui avait fait une grimace des plus intéressante, avant de se lever pour rejoindre le bord du terrain et de se mettre à courir de toute ses forces. Ichigo était nettement plus rapide qu'elle, mais il avait, de toute évidence, un peu moins d'endurance qu'elle si l'on prenait en compte son essoufflement lors de la deuxième phase de l'exercice. Finalement, ils terminèrent leur tour de marche un peu près au même moment avant de se remettre à courir comme des lapins.

Kensei, debout au centre du terrain, les observait attentivement, n'hésitant pas à leur envoyer des sorts de Kidô dans les jambes lorsque que l'un des deux menaçait de ralentir. Après les avoir fait courir pendant plus d'une heure, il leur ordonna d'arrêter et les encouragea à faire une petite pause avant de passer aux assouplissements. Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent sur les bouteilles d'eau mise à leur disposition, et si l'un d'eux se réhydratait de manière classique, l'autre avait préféré se verser un bon litre d'eau sur la tête avant d'engloutir une autre bouteille.

\- Graaaah ! Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama gaiement Aisuko avant de s'essuyer le visage avec le col de son kimono.

Ichigo la contempla avec une curiosité à peine dissimulé.

Où était donc passé la jeune femme qui, la veille, se plaignait de l'entraînement qu'on lui faisait subir ? Où était passé la faible shinigami qui s'était effondré juste après avoir libéré son arme ? Où était passé l'espèce de schizophrène qui avait menacé Shinji ?

Il continua de l'observer alors qu'ils s'essayaient au grand écart sous la direction de Kensei. Il continua de l'observer alors que son visage rougissait sous l'effort. Il continua de l'observer alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever après qu'elle eut atteint sa limite. Il continua de l'observer alors que leur professeur leur commandait de poser leur pied le plus haut possible sur un mur. Il continua de l'observer alors qu'ils se faisaient joyeusement engueuler pour leur manque de souplesse. Il continua à l'observer pendant toute les tortures qui suivirent. Il continua de l'observer lorsqu'elle soupirait de soulagement en entendant qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de l'entraînement. Il continua de l'observer alors qu'elle grimaçait en apprenant qu'il leur restait encore à faire quelques étirement. Il continua de l'observer alors qu'elle se précipitait vers les vestiaire une fois la torture fini.

Oui, il l'observa, longtemps, et se dit qu'il ne la comprendrait probablement jamais.

...

Aisuko, enroulée dans une épaisse serviette de bain, sorti de sa douche beaucoup plus rapidement que la veille. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aimait toujours autant les longues douches, sortes de délicieuse récompense après un entraînement aussi dur que celui auquel elle venait de survivre. C'est juste qu'une récompense encore plus délicieuse l'attendait : un repas. Encore plus beau : cette semaine c'était Kensei et Pesche qui étaient de corvée de cuisine, soit les deux meilleurs cuisiniers de la quatorzième division !

La jeune femme sourit à cette alléchante perceptive avant d'ouvrir la porte de son casier pour en tirer son uniforme blanc. Elle venait tout juste de poser la main sur le tissu lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, se retournant vivement, elle se retrouva face à un Ichigo -une serviette autour des reins- qui rougissait violemment.

\- M-m-m-mais ! C'est les vestiaires des hommes ici ! s'exclama t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna t-elle en pausant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu n'es pas dans le bon vestiaire !

\- Ben, il n'y a que celui-ci, non ?

Ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre en entendant claquer la porte de l'une des cabines de douche, Grimmjow sortit de là, dans la même tenue que le jeune shinigami remplaçant. Il leur dédia un regard... digne de lui avant de leur demander, un sourire félin jouant sur ses lèvres :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gosses ?

\- C'est juste l'autre rouquin qui pète les plombs, répondit Aisuko avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

\- Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'es encore plus rousse que moi, je te signale !

\- Ouais, sauf que moi ça me va bien, répliqua t-elle.

\- Vous vous énervez juste à cause de vos tiffes ? questionna le bleuté -qui n'avait pas grand chose à dire niveau capillarité-.

\- Mais non ! C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas dans le bon vestiaire et qu'elle refuse de l'admettre ! s'exclama Ichigo.

\- Mais je suis dans le bon vestiaire, c'est toi qui t'énerve pour rien, le poussin !

\- Le pou... Mais va te faire foutre ! Explique lui toi, Grimmjow !

\- Lui expliquer quoi ? s'étonna l'intéressé, surpris d'être prit à partie par son ancien ennemi.

\- Qu'elle est pas dans le bon vestiaire ! s'impatienta le rouquin.

\- Mais elle est dans le bon vestiaire.

\- Ah ! fit triomphalement la jeune femme.

\- Alors c'est nous qui sommes dans le mauvais ?

\- Non plus, les vestiaires sont mixtes au Seireitei, expliqua l'arrancars.

\- Hein ?! Mais ça craint comme principe !

\- Vous ne faites pas comme ça sur terre ? s'étonna Aisuko.

\- Non !

\- Pareil pour le Hueco Mundo.

La rouquine les observa tout les deux, soigneusement, se demandant intérieurement s'ils se moquaient d'elle ou non. Ichigo était tout simplement révolté, Grimmjow, de son côté, avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer ferme... Difficile de les imaginer la mener en bateau dans ces conditions.

\- C'est bizarre, dit-elle seulement.

\- Tu es en minorité ici, alors c'est toi qui est bizarre, déclara l'arrancars.

\- Ça me tue de l'avouer, mais je suis d'accord avec le hollow, ajouta le rouquin.

\- Mais on s'en fout de son avis ! Il vient même pas d'un monde civilisé ! répliqua Aisuko.

\- Moi et mon monde pas civilisé on t'emmerde, fit savoir l'ancien espada d'une voix étonnamment neutre. D'autant plus que les vestiaires mixtes ont un avantage.

\- Lequel ? s'étonna le shinigami remplaçant.

\- On peut mater... Mais encore faudrait-il y avoir quelque chose à mater... répondit le bleuté en adressant un regard condescendant à la jeune shinigami.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers son casier pour se changer, laissant sa serviette tomber à ses pieds. Les deux hommes qui lui tenaient compagnie se retournèrent comme un seul, aussi rapidement que possible, mais pas assez rapidement pour échapper à la vision brève d'un éclat de peau immaculé.

Ce fut au moment où les visages des deux anciens ennemis eut atteint le rouge le vif que Shinji -qui s'était entraîné avec Grimmjow- décida qu'il était temps de sortir, et ayant une nouvelle fois oublié de prendre une serviette, il quitta sa douche nu comme un ver.

\- Vous avez du mal avec la mixité des vestiaires tout les deux, non ? demanda t-il après avoir embrassé la scène du regard.

\- Ta gueule, lui conseillèrent les deux intéressés.

Le blondinet éclata de rire avant de se diriger vers son casier, proche de celui de Aisuko, puis il demanda à cette dernière, occupée à remettre son kimono dans le bon sens :

\- Tu sais qui tu vas affronté cet après midi ?

\- Hachi m'a parlé d'un arrancars, mais je ne sais pas encore lequel aura l'honneur de m'affronter, répondit-elle tranquillement.

\- Je t'ai préparé Grimmjow et Nell s'est occupée de Nnoitra, alors tu vas pouvoir choisir l'adversaire que tu préfère.

\- Comment ça préparé ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on a fait en sorte de les fatiguer assez pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries, expliqua l'arrancars aux cheveux verts en sortant de la douche à son tour.

Heureusement pour la santé mental de tous, elle s'était enroulée dans une longue serviette de bain, et une fois devant son casier, elle s'empressa de mettre sa veste de kimono sur ses épaules avant d'enfiler le bas de son uniforme pour enfin se séparer de sa serviette. De son côté, Aisuko était toujours torse nu, quant à Shinji... il semblait avoir décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vêtements pour brosser -plus ou moins d'autorité- les cheveux roux de sa jeune protégée.

Grimmjow et Ichigo, qui veillaient à tourner le dos à la scène, songeaient que les shinigamis avaient des habitudes bien étranges et un manque de pudeur des plus remarquable. Nnoitra, planqué dans sa cabine de douche, était du même avis.

…

Pour son entraînement de l'après-midi, Aisuko choisit Grimmjow comme adversaire, suivant ainsi le conseil de Kensei. Ce dernier, son voisin durant le repas -somptueux, sois dit en passant- lui avait fait savoir que la peau de Nnoitra était extrêmement dure, et qu'il serait donc dangereux pour elle de l'attaquer à mains nues tant qu'elle n'aurait pas atteint un niveau d'énergie spirituelle suffisant pour s'en protéger.

Tout ça pour dire que la rouquine et le bleuté se faisait face, pieds nus, dans un cercle d'une demi douzaine de mètres de diamètre. Ils avaient été mit sous la surveillance de Nell et de ses fraccions -les vizards étant occupés ailleurs avec l'entraînement de Ichigo-. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts se tenait sur la bordure du cercle, ses fraccions encadraient un tableau noir dédié au compte des points et des rounds.

\- Je vais vous énoncer les règles du combat, annonça l'ex numéro trois. Votre but sera de sortir votre adversaire du cercle, ou de l'immobilisé pendant dix secondes. La première solution vous rapporte un point, la seconde deux. Il est interdit de soulever l'adversaire, de l'étrangler, de lui tirer les cheveux, de le mordre, de le griffer ou de lui crever les yeux. Celui qui aura le moins de points à la fin de l'après-midi devra faire la vaisselle pendant tout une semaine. Est-ce que vous avez tout comprit ?

Les deux lutteurs hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement sec, puis, après que Nell eu soufflé dans le sifflet mit à sa disposition, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec une violence qui n'avait rien de rationnel et absolument rien d'utile.

En effet, deux secondes après le début du round, l'action s'était déjà figé, Grimmjow avait attrapé Aisuko par le col de son kimono et elle en avait fait tout autant.

Après avoir constaté que le bleuté n'essayait de la faire bouger qu'à la simple force de ses bras, la rouquine décida de faire un croc en jambe à son adversaire. Celui-ci tomba sur le cul, comme elle l'avait prévu, mais ce qui était moins prévu, c'était qu'il la tenait si fort qui l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute, elle se retrouva ainsi plus ou moins allongée sur son adversaire.

Profitant de sa déstabilisation, elle appuya son genoux dans sa cage thoracique, enroula l'un de ses bras avec sa jambe libre et teint l'autre bras à deux mains. Grimmjow mit cinq secondes pour comprendre que sa situation était critique, Aisuko réussit à le maintenir au sol durant les cinq secondes qui suivirent.

\- Fin du premier round, deux points pour Aisuko, déclara Nell après avoir utilisé son sifflet. Remettez vous en position... Commencez le combat !

Cette fois-ci, ils ne se jetèrent pas l'un sur l'autre, préférant s'observer de loin, tournant lentement dans leur cercle. Plusieurs fois, la rouquine fit un pas en avant vers le bleuté qui s'éloignait aussitôt d'autant, préférant garder ces distances. Malheureusement pour lui, l'arrancars ne fit pas assez attention, et ce qui devait arriver arriva...

\- Fin du deuxième round, un point pour Aisuko.

Grimmjow hurla de rage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir si facilement, et c'est à ce moment là que leur combat perdit tout sa cohérence. Très vite, ils ne cherchèrent plus à gagner des points, ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul but : faire mal à l'autre. Ils se roulaient par terre, se battant comme des chiffonniers, mordant, griffant, s'arrachant les cheveux à pleines poignée...

De son côté, Nell continuait de compter les points, ordonnant à ses fraccions de retirer un point aux assaillants à chaque fois qu'ils commettaient des fautes.

Shinji, en choisissant les deux anciens espada comme sujet potentiel de premier entraînement, avait prédit que les choses termineraient ainsi, alors, il avait conseillé à la jeune femme de se contenter de compter les points et de faire en sorte qu'ils ne commencent pas à utiliser des armes. Quand l'arrancars l'avait interrogé sur sa décision, le blondinet avait sourit avant de déclarer que Aisuko avait besoin de se défouler.

Apparemment, l'ancien capitaine avait eu raison, parce qu'en se moment, la rouquine essayait de briser le crâne de son adversaire de la manière la plus sauvage possible : c'est à dire en frappant celui-ci sur le sol en terre battu de la salle d'entraînement. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, la situation c'était inversée, et le bleuté avait l'air de vouloir casser le bras de son opposante en trois points différents, et ce en même temps. Puis ce fut au nouveau au tour d'Aisuko d'avoir le dessus, avant de perdre son avantage au profit de Grimmjow, et tout recommença, encore et encore... Tant et si bien que leur score devinrent impressionnant, malgré toutes les pénalités qu'ils s'offraient.

Après quatre heures de baston improvisé, et sans pause, les vizards se pointèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, accompagné d'Ichigo et de Nnoitra. Ils furent stupéfait de découvrir un spectacle aussi... pathétique, c'était le mot.

\- Il manque plus que la boue, fit remarquer quelqu'un.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, puis Shinji s'adressa à Nell :

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, ils ont commencé à ce mettre sur la gueule au début du troisième round et on a arrêté de les compter.

\- Je vois... Qui menait à ce moment là ?

\- Aisuko, par trois à zéro.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Kensei.

\- Oui, mais elle a gagné le premier round par effet de surprise -Grimmjow ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'elle est autant de force- et le second en lui tendant un piège, expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

\- Et dire que tu disais qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas... ironisa Ichigo.

Le blondinet sourit avant de faire signe à Hachi d'utiliser un sortilège pour séparer les deux gosses qui continuaient de se battre, ignorant fermement leur public. Les deux opposants se retrouvèrent fixés à un mur de la salle, plus ou moins sonnés et amochés.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Shinji en s'approchant d'eux.

Ils ne lui prêtèrent que peu d'attention n'ayant d'yeux que pour l'autre, ou plutôt, sur les ravages qu'ils avaient fait sur l'autre.

Leur vestes de kimono avaient été réduites en lambeaux depuis longtemps, les laissant en avec leur larges pantalons blancs -et une brassière, dans un certain cas- couverts de poussières, de sang et copieusement déchirés.

Aisuko avait de longues marques de griffures sanguinolentes dans le dos, sur les bras et dans le cou, sa lèvres inférieur était fendue et son épaule gauche était très certainement déboîté. De son côté, Grimmjow avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, même si son arcade droite avait explosé et si un énorme œil au beurre noir fonçait déjà son visage, il avait aussi des marques de morsures, plus ou moins profondes, sur les bras et dans le cou.

Ils avaient l'air parfaitement stupéfait de l'ampleur qu'avait prise leur colère, leur rage, leur fierté, leur détermination ou quelque soit le mot le plus approprié à cette réaction disproportionné. Désolés l'un pour l'autre sans oser le dire, mais également étrangement sereins, plus calmes, comme débarrassé d'un énorme poids.

Hachi leva son sort d'un simple geste de la main, faisant ainsi tomber les deux combattants par terre, ils n'eurent gères plus de réaction que des tas de chiffons. Kensei s'approcha alors de la rouquine pour lui remettre l'épaule en place, elle fronça à peine les sourcils, encore trop impressionné par les dégâts qu'elle avait causé.

\- Ça fait du bien en tout cas, déclara le bleuté, semblant enfin reprendre conscience.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de reprendre une position verticale. Pardonnés, ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers les vestiaires, histoire de se débarrasser de la sueur et du sang qui les couvraient, laissant ainsi le reste de la quatorzième division, plutôt déboussolé, en plan.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Ichigo, à tout hasard.

Quelques regard désabusé lui répondirent, des regards qui signifiaient : « deux brutes sur les nerfs réunit sur un rings, tu voulais que ça donne quoi ? ». Le shinigami haussa les épaules, songeant une fois encore qu'il ne comprendrait probablement jamais la rouquine, mais qu'elle avait très certainement sa place à la onzième division.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être lavée, soignée, reposée et restaurée, Aisuko retourna encore une fois à la salle d'entraînement, espérant de ton cœur que son dernier « cour » de la journée serait moins désastreux que le précédant.

Elle trouva Hachi et Ichigo, confortablement installés sur des coussins disposé au centre de la pièce, entre eux, un troisième coussin l'attendait. Une fois en place, la rouquine leva les yeux vers le géant aux cheveux roses, attendant, tout comme son camarade, qu'il leur donne des ordres.

\- Pour commencer, vous allez fermer les yeux, déclara doucement leur professeur improvisé.

Les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent sans un mot, fatigués, l'un comme l'autre, par le reste de leur journée. Hachi laissa planer le silence pendant de longues minutes avant de parler à nouveau, d'une voix toujours aussi douce, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas déranger quelque chose :

\- Essayez de sentir ce qu'il se passe autour de vous.

Aisuko songea, sarcastique, qu'il allait bientôt leur demander de réciter des mantras. Il n'en fit rien, alors, elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'effort, elle réussit à sentir la présence des deux hommes présents à ses côtés, elle voyait vaguement leur silhouette se découper dans son esprit.

\- Quelqu'un vient de rentrer dans cette pièce... Essayez de deviner son identité sans ouvrir les yeux, commanda leur maître du moment, toujours aussi calme.

La rouquine dirigea son attention vers l'entrée de la salle, elle vit une nouvelle silhouette dans son esprit. Pensant la reconnaître, elle déclara :

\- C'est Rose.

\- Non, Rose est actuellement dans ses appartements, il est en train de lire un ouvrage sur la renaissance italienne, répondit Hachi.

La jeune femme se concentra à nouveau, de toute ses forces, oubliant presque de respirer. Elle la connaissait, elle en était certaine, elle avait déjà vu cette silhouette quelque part... Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ichigo qui fit une proposition :

\- Nnoitra, alors ?

\- Non, Nnoitra est en train de terminer ses corvées dans les cuisines, il a presque fini, mais Kensei doit encore venir vérifier, répondit le géant aux cheveux roses.

Le professeur leur laissa encore donner un nom chacun, faux dans les deux cas, avant de leur demander de rouvrir les yeux. Les deux élèves eurent le même réflexe, se tourner vers l'entré de la salle, mais la personne qui était entré devait être sortie. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, intrigué, puis le shinigamis remplaçant demanda :

\- Quel est le but de cet exercice ?

\- Vous apprendre à étendre votre énergie spirituelle, à la faire sortir de vous. Avec le temps, vous pourrez savoir qui sont les personnes autour de vous, vous pourrez aussi être capable de repérer une énergie spirituelle en particulier, à plusieurs kilomètre de vous.

\- J'en était capable, avant, marmonna Ichigo.

\- Avant quoi ? demanda Hachi.

\- Avant d'atteindre le Bankai et de découvrir mon hollow, fit-il en fronçant le nez, comme en colère contre lui même.

\- C'est normal ? questionna Aisuko.

\- Comme Ichigo n'a pas reçu d'entraînement spirituelle à proprement dit, je pense que oui. Tu as dû mettre des années à réussir à ressentir les énergies spirituelles qui circulait autour de toi, non ?

\- Ouais...

\- Mais tu n'y arrive plus du tout ? s'étonna la rouquine.

\- J'arrive encore à ressentir les âmes des humains que je connais bien, répondit-il, comme celles de ma famille ou de mes amis... J'arrive aussi à ressentir celles des hollows et des shinigamis, mais je suis incapable de deviner leur force ou même leur apparence, chose que je pouvais faire, avant.

\- Tu y parviendras à nouveau, assura Aisuko en posant une main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

Ichigo l'observa à nouveau, longuement, et une fois encore, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne la comprendrait jamais.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°15 :**

 _La partie de ce chapitre qui se passe dans les vestiaires a été ajouté bien après l'écriture de ce chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'elle à l'air un peu... comment dire... à côté du reste du chapitre. J'avais envie de ridiculiser un peu les « Bad Boys » de la quatorzième division._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Voilà, voilà...**_

 _ **Pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre...**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu en tout cas !**_

 _ **A la prochaine jeunes gens !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur irrégulier


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse à la review d'un auteur paranoïaque :**

 **Artemis** _ **:** Je ne peux absolument pas t'en vouloir de n'avoir mit qu'une seule review (même si tu es jusqu'ici la seule a me laisser des reviews et que j'ai toujours une lueur d'espoir quand je vois que j'ai plus d'une review par chapitre...). Bref, je suis ravie que la scène du vestiaire t'es plu ! Je me suis vraiment tâté avant de la mettre et je suis contente que ça ai retenu l'attention d'au moins une personne ! Pour ce qui est de toute l'interrogation de Ichigo dans le dernier chapitre, je l'ai mit autant en avant pour essayer de faire comprendre a mes lecteurs toute la complexité de la relation entre notre ami roux et notre héroïne : Aisuko sait énormément de choses sur Ichigo (encore plus que vous ne pouvez le soupçonner) alors que lui ne sait presque rien d'elle. Dans ces conditions, il est d'après moi normal qu'il y ai certaines interrogation. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour ta review ! A la prochaine !_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _Une partie de ping-pong fini mal,_

 _Elle a des conséquences insoupçonnés._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Les jours passaient, se transformant peu à peu en semaines, puis, sans que personne n'en est vraiment prit conscience, en mois.

Oui, les jours passaient, se ressemblant sans être identiques, formant un quotidien déboussolant. Les jours passaient, à une vitesse folle même, tant et si bien qu'un beau matin, Aisuko se rendit compte que ça faisait déjà plus de trois mois qu'elle était affectée à la quatorzième division.

L'entraînement avait bien sûr continué pour les deux « squatteurs de la quatorzième divisions », devenant un peu plus dur chaque jour. Ichigo faisait d'énormes progrès avec son énergie spirituelle et il arrivait aussi à maîtriser de mieux en mieux son masque. De son côté, sa camarade n'avait fait que peu de progrès en « méditation », peinant toujours à reconnaître les énergies spirituelles qui circulaient autour d'elle... Par contre, au niveau purement physique, il n'y avait rien à redire et Kensei la félicitait chaque jour pour ces progrès et son assiduité.

Une seule chose avait changé dans l'entraînement quotidien de Aisuko.

Depuis une petite quinzaine de jours, ce n'était plus aux combats à mains nues qu'elle devait se livrer dans l'après-midi. Shinji, probablement poussé par Hachi et Kensei, avait finir par lui rendre Hoakuma, déclara qu'elle était enfin prête à s'en servir dans des conditions de combat. Toute fois, ces conditions de combat avaient été aménagée, en effet, elle n'avait obtenue l'autorisation de se battre avec son Zanpakuto que contre un membre de la quatorzième division capable de maîtrisé son énergie spirituelle -et ils étaient peu nombreux- et en présence du géant aux cheveux roses qui levait une sorte de bouclier autour des deux combattants pour que la rouquine ne soit pas gêné par les pressions spirituelles puissantes qui traînaient aux alentours.

Mais malgré toutes ces conditions contraignantes, la jeune shinigamis était heureuse d'avoir pu retrouver son arme.

Côté social, la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas reçu de visite que ce soit de Kengo ou des autres membres de la onzième division -probablement parce que la cinquième division l'avait interdite de visite-. Pour éviter de se retrouver totalement isolé, elle avait prit sur elle et devenait ainsi chaque jour un peu plus proche des différents membres de la quatorzième division.

Elle avait commencé à tisser une sorte de relation fraternelle avec Grimmjow -même si le mot fraternelle était plutôt à prendre dans le sens « frères d'armes » que dans son sens premier-, ils s'engueulaient souvent et se battaient régulièrement, mais avec une sorte de douceur que l'on aurait jamais soupçonné chez l'ancien espada. Elle s'énervait toujours autant après Shinji -qui s'était prit d'une bien étrange passion pour la coiffure-, respectait de plus en plus Kensei -dans lequel elle reconnaissait quelques traits de personnalité chers à la onzième division- et fuyait avec une agilité surprenante Pesche et Dondochakka -les deux fraccions de Nell veillaient un peu trop sur sa santé pour leur propre bien-.

Voilà, si on ajoutait à tout ça qu'ils n'avaient presque plus de contact avec le reste du Seireitei depuis que la cinquième division avait arrêté de mettre leur nez dans leurs affaires -après avoir tout de même fait tirer la période de « punition » jusqu'à six mois-, on pouvait dire, sans se tromper que tout allait pour le mieux.

Bref, les événements suivaient leur cour, peinards, jusqu'au jour où...

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde fait la tronche depuis ce matin ? demanda Aisuko.

Elle était avec Nell, dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes étaient en train de préparer le déjeuné pour toute la quatorzième division -c'était là le seul repas qu'ils prenaient tous ensembles-. L'arrancars soupira avant de poser la pomme de terre qu'elle était en train de peler pour répondre :

\- On a eu pas mal de mauvaises nouvelles depuis ce matin.

\- Quel genre de mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Ichigo retourne chez lui dans quelques jours, se qu'il appelle « vacances scolaires » va bientôt prendre fin.

\- Ah... Et c'est tout ? s'étonna la rouquine.

\- Non, le conseil des sages nous a envoyé un ordre pour la prochaine mission... expliqua Nell d'une voix lasse. Ils veulent absolument que Ulquiorra et Yammy reviennent et que Shinji et Hachi prennent la prochaine relève.

\- Je vois... marmonna Aisuko. Mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit, ça fait longtemps que ces quatre là restes en place, alors cet ordre n'a rien d'étonnant...

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais il va quand même nous poser quelques problèmes...

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts se tourna vers la rouquine et fronça les sourcils, qu'elle avait charmants, avant de poursuivre :

\- Regarde : rien que pour ton entraînement, tu vas devoir te contenter de l'entraînement physique de Kensei pendant le reste de ton séjour ici, puisque que seul Hachi peut lever les barrières qui te protège et s'occuper de tes cours de sortilèges correctement.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... marmonna la jeune femme, songeuse.

\- Et puis, ça veut aussi dire que Nnoitra et Grimmjow sont obligés de partir en mission, puisque que je ne peux pas y aller à cause de mon masque brisé...

Aisuko se reconcentra sur la salade qu'elle était en train de trier pendant quelques instants avant de demander, un peu hésitante :

\- Quand est-ce qu'à lieu le prochain départ ?

\- Ceux qui sont là-bas reviennent tous cet après-midi et départ aura lieux demain... Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'on nous a dit, mais je suppose que ça va dépendre de ce que nous dira le représentant d'une division extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

D'après ce qu'avait pu observer la jeune membre de la onzième division, les départs en mission n'avaient pas besoin d'observateur extérieur à la quatorzième. Tout les arrancars ou vizards partant pour une relève se rendaient sur Terre où Kisuke Urahara -qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer- ouvrait un portail pour le Hueco Mundo, en toute simplicité.

\- Officiellement, c'est pour des raisons de sécurité, répondit Nell, mais c'est vraiment nous prendre pour des cons que de croire que l'on ne remarquerait pas leurs manigances.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- La Soul Society a l'intention de nous surveiller plus étroitement...

\- … ou plutôt la cinquième division, conclut la rouquine en serrant les dents.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de préparer le repas en silence, trop préoccupée par leur propres problèmes pour faire vraiment attention l'une a l'autre. Le repas qui suivit baigna dans le même silence jusqu'à que Kensei ne tape violemment du poing sur la table avant de se lever pour se tourner vers Shinji :

\- On ne va tout de même pas se laisser faire !

L'intéressé posa calmement ses baguettes en équilibre sur son bol avant de demander, étrangement froid :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi le capitaine de cette division de tarés !

\- Ce n'est pas moi non plus, observa le blondinet en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! s'emporta l'autre. C'est toi qui nous représente, non ?! Alors c'est à toi de faire quelque chose pour nous sortir de cette merde !

\- Parce que tu penses franchement que j'aime m'occuper de vous ? Que c'est un plaisir de vous représenter ?

Les autres attablés assistaient, muets d'horreur, à l'étrange match de ping-pong qui avait lieu sous leur yeux entre le volcanique Kensei et un Shinji dont la voix avoisinait le zéro absolu.

Aisuko avait bien entendu déjà vu le premier en colère -généralement contre elle ou Ichigo-, mais jamais comme ça... quant au second, elle ne l'imaginait tout simplement pas capable d'être à la fois aussi polaire et impressionnant à la fois. Un simple coup d'œil autour de la table lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir droit à une avant première.

\- Si tu veux, je te laisse ma place avec plaisir, poursuivit le blond en se redressant à son tour.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, souffla Nell en posant une main sur l'épaule de son voisin. Il n'en a jamais voulu à ta place de chef...

\- Parce que vous pensez franchement que j'ai envie d'aller au Hueco Mundo ?! s'exclama Hirako en se dégageant brutalement.

Personne ne lui répondit, alors, après avoir balayé les attablés du regard, Shinji poussa une exclamation de méprit avant de s'éloigner à grand pas vers son pavillon personnel dont ils purent entendre la porte claquer depuis leur place. Kensei s'était laissé retomber sur sa chaise, soufflé par la colère du blondinet, mais ne pouvant supporter le silence pesant qui l'entourait, il fini par se lever pour s'éloigner à son tour.

\- Désolée... murmura la rouquine avant de se lever pour prendre congé elle aussi.

…

Seule, assise sur le sol poussiéreux de ce qui devait être une réserve désaffectée de la quatorzième division, Aisuko s'efforçait de ravaler ses larmes de colère et de frustration.

 _Pourquoi t'être excusé ?_

La jeune femme soupira avant de poser son front contre ses genoux rassemblés mais elle resta muette, même intérieurement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discutions avec son arme, pas maintenant.

 _Réponds moi._

Hoakuma avait prit son ton le plus autoritaire, le plus menaçant et la rouquine savait pertinemment ce qui suivait généralement quand l'épée prenait cette voix... Seulement cette fois, elle se sentait parfaitement capable de résister aux tortures physiques et même mentales qu'elle était capable de lui infliger, il lui semblait même qu'elle y trouverait un certain réconfort.

 _Tu sais... Je pourrais peut-être t'aider si tu daignais me dire ce qui te tracasse._

Le changement de stratégie de l'arme déstabilisa Aisuko plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle céda :

« C'est de ma faute s'ils sont dans cette situation.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

« Vous le savez très bien.

Le katana resta silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole :

 _Je penses que de toute manière, à force de jouer comme ils le font avec les règles auxquelles ils doivent se plier, ces événements auraient fini par se produire._

« Mais bien sûr ! Et le fait que je sois ici ne change absolument rien à l'obstination de la cinquième division ?!

 _Ne sois pas impertinente !_

« J'vais me gêner !

Hoakuma, furieuse, fit alors apparaître sous les yeux de la rouquine le visage d'un homme et de cet homme elle ne remarquait encore une fois que ces yeux. Il n'était pas question de leur couleur qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps, seulement de leur expression, du mépris, de la honte, du dégoût...

« Arrête...

Le reste du visage de l'homme était impassible, ou en tout cas elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu passer sur le reste de ses traits autre chose que la fière neutralité qu'il affichait continuellement, mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pu faire mentir son regard.

« Arrête...

Obnubilées par le souvenir de cet homme, ni l'arme ni le manieur ne remarquèrent qu'une étrange aura de force spirituelle enflait autour d'elles, faisant tourbillonner la poussière devenu reine dans la petite pièce vide. Quant au fait que le panneaux de bois qui servait de porte à l'endroit fut maintenant ouvert, elles étaient toute deux très loin de ce genre de considération physique.

« Arrête...

Hoakuma prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Aisuko.

Ses muscles s'étaient crispés douloureusement, lui interdisant tout mouvements. De ses ongles, profondément enfoncés dans ses épaules, s'échappaient des perles de sang. Ses dents étaient déchiraient avec soin sa lèvre inférieure. Son souffle avait été réduit à un râle d'agonie laborieux. Sa peau avait prit une teinte translucide des plus alarmante.

Mais ses yeux étaient resté secs et sa voix au fond de sa gorge, elle n'avait pas l'intention de donner à l'épée la satisfaction de l'entendre crier ou supplier.

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

La poussière tourbillonnant autour de la jeune femme se retrouva instantanément désintégrée alors qu'elle retrouvait l'usage consécutif de sa voix et de sa vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, bordel de merde ?!

Aisuko releva la tête vers la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir : Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

\- Rien, t'occupe pas de ça, marmonna t-elle en se relevant.

\- Ta fout pas de ma gueule, gamine !

La rouquine l'observa quelques instants : il était plutôt pâle lui aussi et quelques perles de sueur dévalaient son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t-elle, espérant ainsi détourner son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Putain mais tu te rends pas compte de toute l'énergie que tu dégageais ?!

La jeune femme, sur le point d'envoyer chier le bleuté, écarquilla un peu les yeux en saisissant le sens de cette dernière phrase.

Elle ? Dégager une énergie spirituelle susceptible d'affecter un arrancars, et qui plus est un ex-espada ? Franchement ? Alors qu'elle était incapable de lancer un sortilège assez puissant pour briser une vulgaire cible en bois sans utiliser d'incantation ?

C'était risible...

Mais d'un autre côté, ça expliquerait pourquoi Hoakuma avait fini par arrêter de la torturer, pourquoi elle se sentait aussi légère et pourquoi sa tête lui tournait aussi atrocement...

\- J'avais pas fait attention, murmura t-elle en faisant un pas de côté dans l'idée de s'appuyer contre le mur.

Elle évalua mal la distance qui la séparait du mur et se serait probablement effondrée si Grimmjow n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la rattraper. Appuyée contre lui, elle ne tarda pas à se casser en deux pour rendre tripes et boyaux.

\- Rappelle moi de plus jamais manger un plat que tu as préparé, fit le bleuté.

\- Très drôle.

L'ancien numéro six fini par soupirer avant de décréter :

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger un moment, viens, je vais te raccompagner.

Il pu sentir la jeune femme se raidir instantanément contre lui. Hum... c'est vrai que ses marques d'attentions étaient rarement bien vu, mais pas au point de tétaniser les gens d'habitude. Soupirant, il prit fermement la direction du sous-sol de la division -l'entraînant presque de force à sa suite- avant de déclarer, un peu railleur :

\- T'inquiète pas, si j'avais l'intention de te violer je prendrais pas la peine de te ramener chez toi d'abord.

\- … Tu as un véritable don pour rassurer les gens, fini par souffler Aisuko avec un petit sourire.

\- On me le dit souvent.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, puis la rouquine fini par se laisser faire et alla même jusqu'à chercher l'aide de l'ancien espada lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses jambes avaient à peine la force de la soutenir.

Une fois arrivé dans son pavillon, l'officier de la onzième division s'effondra sur son canapé, la tête profondément enfoncé dans un coussin qui avait su se placer au bon endroit. Lorsque Grimmjow laissa entendre qu'elle serait probablement mieux installée dans son lit, il entendit un vague grognement où il cru discerner le mot « escalier ».

\- Si c'est que ça, je peux te porter.

\- Crève.

Tiens, cette fois-ci le message avait passé sans problème la barrière du coussin. La jeune fille fini par se retourner sur le dos, posant un bras fatigué sur son front, pour observer le bleuté debout au milieux de son salon.

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hachi, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? fini par demander ce dernier.

\- Sois gentil, arrête de t'agiter trente seconde, tu me donne mal au crâne.

\- Je maintiens que tu devrais voir quelqu'un de plus compétant que moi, fit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- T'inquiète, ça va passer.

Elle inspira profondément, se sentant déjà beaucoup mieux -et c'était selon elle en grande partie dû au fait que Hoakuma était devenue muette-. Laissant un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage, elle tourna la tête vers Grimmjow pour lui dire :

\- Tu sais que ta sollicitude est franchement flippante ?

\- Parce que les arrancars ont pas le droit d'être sympas, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça... C'est juste que chez toi, c'est pas habituelle.

\- Ça doit être parce que ça fait flipper les gens... marmonna t-il.

\- Hum... Ou alors ça cache quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Et ben... Tout alors tu parlais de viol, alors peut-être que tu espérais une récompense en nature pour ta gentillesse et ta bienveillance... Bon, tu as déjà dit que la nature n'avait pas été très généreuse avec moi, mais si tu promets d'être doux, je veux bien me laisser faire...

Il la regarda, elle le regarda, ils se regardèrent... et explosèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble.

\- T'es complètement cinglée ! s'exclama le bleuté entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Peut-être, mais tu m'as cru !

\- D'où tu tiens ça, gamine ?

\- T'as mit au moins dix secondes à te rendre compte que c'était une blague !

\- Ou alors, c'est toi qui espérait que tes rêves deviennent réalité, répliqua t-il.

\- Désolée, mais t'es pas du tout mon type de mec.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, fit-elle en bayant.

La jeune femme allait mieux de seconde en seconde et ça, l'ancien espada s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Déjà, son énergie spirituelle avait arrêté de s'attaquer à lui -c'était pas comme si ça le faisait vraiment souffrir, mais quand même...- pour retrouver peu à peu son rythme de croisière, ensuite, elle reprenait un peu d'opacité -difficile de parler de couleur quant on faisait face à quelqu'un de naturellement aussi pâle que la rouquine-, et pour finir, elle semblait plus apaisée, plus disposée à faire usage de la taquinerie -plus naturelle, quoi !-.

Bref, tout ces éléments, plutôt encourageants, le poussèrent à lui demander :

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- … je me suis un peu engueulée avec mon Zanpakuto, fini par répondre Aisuko.

\- Tu t'engueule avec ton Zanpakuto ?! s'étonna t-il bruyamment.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave du tout, ça arrive à plein de gens... C'est juste que Hoakuma est un peu moins coopérative que la plupart des armes.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

Un peu interloquée, elle se hissa sur les coudes pour pouvoir observer le visage de Grimmjow. Une fois encore, il ne semblait pas vouloir plaisanter et semblait réellement surprit par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

\- Tu n'as jamais... parlé avec ton Zanpakuto ?

\- Non, je devrais ?

En temps normal elle aurait aussitôt posé la question à son épée, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'arme ne serait pas très disposé à lui répondre... D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes du katana d'attendre qu'elle formule des questions pour y répondre.

\- J'en ai foutrement aucune idée, fini par répondre la jeune femme.

\- Mais tu viens de me dire que pour toi c'était normal !

\- Oui, mais moi je suis une shinigami, mon Zanpakuto est un prolongement de mon âme, une entité à par entière que j'ai en moi depuis la naissance... expliqua t-elle. D'après ce que je sais, pour vous autres les arrancars, vous étiez une seule et même entité à la base.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et pourquoi tu peux parler à ton Zanpakuto et pas moi ?

\- Mais parce que vous êtes la même personne et qu'on parle pas tout seul ! s'exclama t-elle. A moins d'être complètement cinglé !

Aisuko marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter :

\- Ouais, en fait j'ai rien dit, tu devrais pouvoir parler avec ton Zanpakuto.

Grimmjow se leva, le regard vide, un coussin à la main. Surprise par sa réaction, la rouquine ne comprit pas d'où la menace allait venir avant de se retrouver avec le coussin sur le visage et l'inquiétant sentiment que l'ancien espada avait la ferme intention de l'étouffer. Elle songea, fataliste, qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'y mettre quelques dizaine de minutes avant, quant elle n'était pas encore en état de se défendre.

S'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé avec une jambe et un bras, la jeune femme se propulsa vivement hors de sa couche improvisée et roula sous la table basse. Elle profita d'être hors de l'atteinte de son probable assassin pour reprendre son souffle avant de le localiser pour lui balancer son bouclier -la table basse- à la tronche.

Le bleuté, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de contre-attaque, perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le canapé qui se renversa sous le choc. Sonné, il ne remarqua pas que sa victime s'était redressée et qu'elle s'était armé de l'un des pieds de feue la table basse pour attaquer à son tour. Heureusement pour lui, il avait gardé de bons réflexes, ce fut donc sans mal qu'il exécuta une roulade arrière gracieuse durant laquelle il réussit à s'armer à son tour... d'un autre pied de table basse.

S'en suivit une bataille absolument chaotique -pour changer- d'une bonne dizaine de minutes au bout desquelles Rose surgit dans la pièce et les interrompit d'un retentissant :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore tout les deux ?

\- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé ! firent-ils à l'unisson en désignant l'autre du doigt.

Le nouveau venu soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, puis après s'être longuement pincé l'arrête de du nez, il reprit la parole :

\- Bon, si vous vouliez bien cesser vos enfantillages, on attend plus que vous là-haut.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°16 :**

 _L'écriture des deux derniers chapitres c'est enchaîné très rapidement._

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°17 :**

 _Tout du moins c'est ce que je croyais, parce que j'ai mit près six mois à terminer la rédaction de ce chapitre (notamment à cause de problèmes personnels et de recherches que nécessitait la rédaction des prochains chapitres)._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Beuh...**_

 _ **Bon, je dois avouer que pour cette fois, je ne sais pas comment conclure ce chapitre...**_

…

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews !**_

 _ **Bye~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, sociopathe en puissance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Petite note à l'intention de mes lecteurs :**

 _Comme la majorité d'entre vous l'ont déjà remarqué, mon rythme de parution a prit beaucoup de retard -et surtout de souplesse- ces derniers temps. Plusieurs raisons à cela : tout d'abord sachez, jeunes gens, que j'ai déménagé -ce qui a considérablement occupé le mois qui vient de s'écouler-. Ensuite, sachez que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans le passage du code -chose qui occupe une grande partie de mes journées-. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez que j'ai aussi de nombreux soucis de santé en ce moment -ce qui explique en grande partie mon emploie du temps ministériel de ces derniers mois-. Et enfin, sachez que je suis habitée par une petite fille qui verra le jour cet été -ce qui explique en partie mes problèmes de santé ainsi que mon déménagement-._

 _Bref, même si tout cela ne vous intéresse pas vraiment, sachez également, chers lecteurs, que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'arrêter d'écrire et de publier mes fanfictions sur ce site, sachez seulement qu'un ralentissement est à prévoir pour les prochains mois._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture jeunes gens !_

 _ **OxOxAxOxO**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews d'un auteur morfondu :**_

 **Googiegarance :** _Hum... je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que ta manière de me « harceler » pour que je publie la suite est des plus discrète... Ceci étant dit, je ne peux que te remercier pour tes compliments concernant Aisuko ainsi que ma sauvegarde des personnages originaux qui me sont chers (après tout, Gin le vaut bien). Bizoux à toi aussi (je dois avouer que je suis assez fan de ta manière d'orthographier ce mot_ U_U _), et à bientôt~_

 **Artemis :** _Pour commencer, je suis très (mais alors vraiment très) mal placée pour me plaindre du léger délais que tu as prit avant de mettre en ligne cette review (et je suis par ailleurs ravie que tu es prit le temps de le faire). Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es autant plu (désolée, mais j'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus...), à la prochaine~_

 _ **OxOxAxOxO**_

 _Les événements en surprennent plus d'un,_

 _Arme et manieur se réconcilient._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Aisuko était un officier de la onzième division -un des officier les moins gradé mais un officier quand même-, celle-ci était réputée pour être remplit de bourrins sans cervelle -à commencer par leur capitaine- et même si elle savait que cette réputation était en grande partie dû à la grande gueule de ses camarades, quelque chose lui disait qu'on lui pardonnerait probablement jamais de s'être barré dans un moment aussi critique. Et puis même sans aller jusqu'à parler de pardon, elle n'avait certainement pas fini d'entendre parler de sa fuite face à l'ennemi...

 _Tu penses sérieusement que le moment est bien choisit pour ce genre de considérations ?_

« Quitte à mourir, j'aimerais autant avoir pu méditer un peu sur les futilités de la fierté avant.

\- Reste pas planté là, Aisuko ! Barre toi ! Il en arrive d'autre ! lui hurla Shinji en passant à proximité.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, de toute façon, il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre et la bonne demi-douzaine d'ennemis qui lui collaient au train le préoccupait probablement trop. Enfin, c'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui, après tout c'était un ancien capitaine et le chef des vizards par dessus le marché, son titre n'était probablement pas usurpé.

 _Je sais que c'est ta première véritable bataille et que tu es par conséquent impressionnée, mais tu devrais peut-être commencer par me dégainer si tu veux pouvoir agir._

« Vous ne me conseillez pas de fuir ?

 _Tu sais très bien ce que je penses de la fuite._

La rouquine sourit légèrement avant de sortir son Zanpakuto de son fourreau.

Bon, maintenant qu'elle s'était décidée à passer à l'attaque, un plan serait le bienvenu, un plan où elle aurait de préférence pas à mourir -elle ne se connaissait pas d'origine viking et était donc assez peu attirée par l'idée de mort au combat-. Remarquant que le portail vers le Hueco Mundo toujours ouvert, elle se dit que se serait une bonne idée que de commencer par arrêter l'arrivée des renforts -et dire qu'ils avaient invoqué des raisons de sécurité au départ...-. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, le trajet le plus court jusqu'au portail était jalonné de combats auxquelles elle ne se voyait absolument pas prendre part.

 _C'est à se demander ce que tu fais à la onzième division._

« J'aime me battre, mais je suis lucide quant à mes capacités.

 _C'est vrai que la plupart de ces hollows ont une force impressionnante, probablement des Adjuchas, pourtant je n'ai vu encore aucun Gillians..._

« Et j'espère que ça va encore durer.

 _Tu sais que les Adjuchas sont plus puissants que les Gillians ?_

« Certes, mais les Gillians sont complètement stupides contrairement aux Adjuchas qui savent pertinemment que je ne représente pas un danger, tout du moins dans l'immédiat.

Satisfaite d'avoir réussit à présenter un argument valable à Hoakuma, Aisuko entreprit de se frayer un passage jusqu'au portail. Elle commença par s'éloigner de ce champs de mine -étape qui fut beaucoup plus aisée qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée-, arrivée à un distance suffisante, elle sauta dans le ciel pour essayer de voir le chemin le plus sûr à travers tout ce chaos.

Les vizards se battaient comme des lions et ce sans avoir besoin d'utiliser à la fois leur masque et la libération de leur Zanpakuto. Du coin de l'œil, la rouquine remarqua que ce type à l'étrange coupe afro -Love, peut-être- déchirait ses ennemis en deux à mains nues. Shinji s'était débarrassé depuis longtemps de ses quelques poursuivants et faisait maintenant face à un plus gros morceau. Hiyori massacrait tout ce qui passait à sa portée et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant que ses alliés avaient sagement prit leur distances.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les arrancars étaient bien loin de se laisser faire et se jetaient avec au moins autant d'ardeur que les autres dans la bataille, ce qui surprit un peu la jeune observatrice. N'étaient-ils pas d'anciens hollows ? N'avaient-ils pas pitié de leurs anciens camarades ? Manifestement, non. Quelque soit l'endroit où elle posait les yeux, elle pouvait toujours y voir l'un des ex-espada -ou un sous-fifre- se battre avec trois ou quatre adversaires à la fois. Loin d'avoir l'air déstabilisé, la plupart semblait y trouver une forme de plaisir -à en juger par leur sourire cruel-.

« Voilà qui est plutôt encourageant, songea t-elle

 _Certes, mais si ce portail n'est pas refermé au plus vite, ils risquent de devoir céder face au nombre._

« Nell et ces deux potes sont partis chercher du renfort, ça ne devrait plus tarder...

Aisuko tourna le dos au combat pour observer la vue de carte postal qu'elle avait du Seireitei depuis sa position. Rien de semblait bouger. Nul part. Bon, peut-être était-elle un peu trop loin pour pouvoir percevoir le genre d'agitation qui l'intéressait... Ou peut-être que Nell n'avait pas réussit à trouver du secours... Ou alors peut-être que toute la Soul Society devait faire face à la même attaque...

 _Si tel était le cas, tu pourrais le voir d'ici._

« Certes...

Se reconcentrant sur la bataille qui avait lieux vingt bons mètres en dessous d'elle, la jeune femme s'aperçut avec horreur que celle-ci avait pour épicentre le portail qu'elle avait eu l'intention de fermer jusqu'ici. Poussant un léger grognement, elle remarqua néanmoins que Ichigo s'y battait tout en semblant vouloir protéger un corps inanimé étendu à ses pieds. Plissant un peu les yeux, elle reconnu la silhouette du fameux Urahara qui s'était effondré après que son portail eu émit la sorte d'explosion -ou peut-être d'implosion- qui avait entraîné tout ce bordel.

 _Je dois admettre que Kisuke Urahara me déçoit quelque peu pour cette première rencontre. On m'avait venté son intelligence et son génie en temps qu'ancien capitaine et premier directeur du bureau de développement technique._

« Il me fait penser à Shinji.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?_

« Grande gueule mais rien pour soutenir l'édifice derrière... en plus ils sont blonds tout les deux.

… _C'est censé vouloir prouver quelque chose ?_

« Absolument rien, c'était juste une remarque comme ça.

L'arme soupira de lassitude alors que la rouquine se replongeait dans ses pensés et ses observations pour essayer de trouver un nouveau plan d'attaque -plus question de s'approcher du portail vu le chaos qui y régnait-. Objectivement, la chose la plus censé qu'elle avait à faire dans sa position actuelle c'était d'attendre que les renforts arrive pour se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille à leurs côtés. Ce plan avait le mérite de lui assurer de très acceptables chances de survie, mais d'un autre côté...

 _C'est ennuyeux_.

Voilà.

Bon, c'est vrai que le premier mot qui était venu spontanément à l'esprit de Aisuko était « chiant », mais le résultat était le même après tout. A quoi bon se trouver mêlée à une bataille aussi dantesque sans se donner la peine d'y participer ? De risquer sa vie, aussi, mais où était le plaisir si on ne risquait pas un peu d'y passer ? Songeant que la onzième division avait bien plus déteint sur elle qu'elle ne l'avait cru, la jeune femme se décida enfin à entamer une descente vers le champs de bataille.

La descente en question fut seulement un peu plus rapide et douloureuse que ce qu'elle avait prévue.

\- Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ! grogna t-elle en portant machinalement la main à son épaule.

 _Je crois que tu as prit une balle perdu._

La jeune femme laissa tout commentaire sarcastique de côté pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à la main qu'elle avait instinctivement porté à sa blessure. Elle fut profondément soulagée en ne remarquant aucune trace de sang sur ses doigts, ils avaient juste un peu noircit à cause de la combustion de son uniforme. Par contre, elle ne put retenir l'élan de colère qu'elle ressentit instantanément pour son andouille de collègue qui avait foiré son sortilège.

 _Comment sais-tu que l'attaque venait d'un shinigami et non d'un hollow ?_

« Si ça avait été un celo, je ne serais actuellement plus de ce monde.

 _Oh... très juste_.

La rouquine fit rouler un peu son épaule pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la guerre qui lui faisait face, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que les hollow avaient un comportement qu'on pouvait qualifier au moins « d'étrange ». Les plus petites et probables plus faibles de ces créatures commençaient à prendre place tout autour du champs de bataille, certainement pour ralentir l'arrivé des renforts.

« Depuis quand les hollow de base mettent en place des stratégies ?

 _Si tu veux mon avis, ça cache quelque chose._

« Certes... mais du coup, je fais quoi moi ?

 _Élimine les._

Difficile de faire plus claire.

Après avoir exécutée un gracieux arc de cercle avec la pointe de son Zanpakuto, Aisuko planta sa lame dans le masque de l'ennemi le plus proche, celui-ci afficha une expression de surprise des plus intéressante avant de se désintégrer. Ne se préoccupant pas plus de son cas, elle s'élança vers un deuxième hollow dont elle brisa le masque avec tout autant de facilité. Sentant une pointe d'énergie spirituelle apparaître dans son dos -les cours de méditation n'avaient peut-être pas été aussi inutiles que ce qu'elle avait cru-, la jeune femme effectua une pirouette de toute beauté pour se retrouver face à un nouvel adversaire qui rejoignit ses camarades sans tarder.

C'est seulement après avoir abattu une bonne douzaine de hollow que la rouquine se rendit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bon, peut-être que l'entraînement qu'elle avait subit ces dernières semaines avait porté ses fruits, mais quand même, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de facilité avec ces créatures d'un autre monde. C'était comme s'ils ne se défendaient pas vraiment, ou plutôt comme si tout instinct de survit leur avait été ôté.

 _Ils sont manipulés._

« Comment ? Et surtout par qui ?

 _J'ignore par qui, mais je pense que cet étrange son doit y être pour quelque chose._

Aisuko prit le temps d'envoyer ad paters un autre de ces monstres avant de faire appel à tout sa concentration et surtout à son ouïe pour comprendre à quoi son Zanpakuto faisait allusion.

Elle entendit tout d'abord le vacarme assourdissant de la bataille. Il y avait là les hurlements que les hollows poussaient avant de s'effondrer, le fracas des armes et les cris d'encouragements ou de mise en garde que l'un des membres de la quatorzième division poussait de temps à autre. Mais en dessous de toute cette cacophonie, elle remarqua un autre son -entre la stridulation d'un grillon et le crissement d'une fraise de dentiste- qui éveilla aussitôt en elle en étrange sentiment d'inquiétude mais aussi, et c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant, de béatitude.

 _Je sais que certains hollow ont la capacité d'en contrôler d'autres en émettant une certaine gamme sons, mais..._

« Mais ?

… _ce pouvoir-ci semble beaucoup plus puissant, et même si les Adjuchas ne semblent pas affecté, je ne crois pas qu'un simple hollow puisse obtenir de tels pouvoirs..._

Intéressée au plus au point par le discours de Hoakuma, la jeune femme ne dû son salut qu'à ses formidables réflexes qui lui firent lever arme devant son visage juste à temps pour parer le coup de griffe que lui destinait un hollow particulièrement repoussant. Déviant cette tentative de meurtre vers sa gauche, elle n'eut ensuite aucun mal à lui asséner un coup d'épée singulièrement violent qui mit fin aux jours de cette triste créature.

« Vous disiez ?

 _Je crois que c'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détails. Commence par survivre jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts, nous discuterons de l'étrangeté de la situation quand tes jours ne seront plus mis en danger._

« Ça me paraît raisonnable.

 _Encore une dernière chose, essaye de ne pas prêter attention à ce son. Je ne penses pas qu'il puise t'affecter, mais il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque._

« Tout à fait d'accord.

C'est avec le consentement -plus ou moins explicite- de son Zanpakuto que la rouquine se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, songeant avec une certaine mélancolie qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de se défouler autant avant un bon bout de temps... Enfin, elle pourrait toujours aller faire enrager Ikkaku si jamais le temps devenait trop long, songea t-elle en tranchant le bras -c'était la manière la plus simple de définir ce truc/chose- d'un hollow.

 _Les masques, vise les masques_.

« Je sais.

C'était rassurant de constater qu'elles avaient été capables de mettre leur rancœur de côté dès que tout ceci avait commencé. Bon, c'est vrai que d'un point de vue survis strict se faire engueuler -ou torturer- par son arme en plein combat, s'était plutôt moyen... Mais quand bien même, Aisuko ne prêtait habituellement pas un comportement aussi modéré à son arme.

La jeune femme mit ses considérations de côté pour effectuer un rapide saut de côté pour éviter l'attaque coordonné -enfin... plus ou moins- de deux hollows. Sans surprise, ces deux derniers s'encastrèrent l'un dans l'autre et il fut aisé de les achever rapidement. Prenant le temps d'essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front et menaçait de l'aveugler, elle remarqua que plusieurs forces spirituelles s'approchait rapidement.

 _Les renforts._

« Enfin...

Mais la rouquine n'eut que quelques instants pour se réjouir avant de se plaindre de sa malchance extraordinaire. Nell était manifestement allée demander de l'aide à l'une division qu'elle détestait -et qui la détestait- le plus. Voyant les différents membre de cette division apparaître sur le champ de bataille pour se mettre aussitôt au travail, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la capitaine de la division en question allait ironiquement choisir d'apparaître à quelques mètres d'elle. Comme le destin ne manquait pas de sens de l'humour, sa prédiction s'avéra exacte, et elle fut bien évidemment accompagnée de son insupportable second.

\- Aisuko ! Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! s'exclama joyeusement Ômaeda.

 _Je me demande pourquoi Soi Fon l'a choisit comme vice-capitaine..._

« J'étais en train de me poser la même question...

Refusant de répondre à cette grossière provocation, la jeune shinigami se contenta de toiser le vice capitaine avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un mouvement dans le dos des deux nouveaux venu. Agissant alors par purs réflexes, elle laissa son arme glisser dans son poing pour l'attraper par la pointe et la lança dans le masque du hollow qui allait les prendre par surprise -Hoakuma était avantageusement équilibrée sous sa forme première et rendait ainsi agréables ce genre de facéties-.

\- Souhaitez vous un rapport, _capitaine_ ? questionna ironiquement la rouquine, plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit l'intéressée en dégainant sa propre arme avant de faire signe à son second de passer à l'action.

La jeune femme attendit qu'ils aient tout deux disparut dans la poussière des combats pour faire les quelques pas en avant lui permettant de ramasser son Zanpakuto. Au moment où elle se penchait, une violente vague d'énergie spirituelle se fit ressentir, levant alors instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel, Aisuko le vit se déchirer pour céder le passage à une botte immaculée. Le Gillian qui venait d'apparaître tira le pan de ciel derrière lui, mais elle remarqua bien vite que plusieurs larges parcelles de la voûte céleste frissonnaient étrangement, annonçant ainsi l'apparition prochaine d'autres créatures du même type.

\- Sérieusement ? souffla t-elle, effarée.

Au dessus du fracas des combats, la rouquine distingua nettement la voix puissante de Soi Fon qui ordonnait sagement à ses hommes de se tenir à distance du Menos Grande pour se concentrer sur la fermeture du portail. Shinji cria quelque chose lui aussi, mais sa voix fut couverte par le hurlement glaçant qu'émit le monstre avant de s'immobiliser pour lancer un celo. Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, la créature fut décapité avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir de préparer son attaque.

Mais le ciel se déchirait, encore et encore, libérant une horde toujours plus nombreuse de Gillians tous plus haut que des tours de bureaux.

L'un d'eux apparut tout près de Aisuko, comme assommée par cette déferlante d'énergies spirituelle.

Il n'y avait personne de susceptible de l'aider à proximité, alors, en désespoir de cause, elle essaya de libérer son arme, regrettant tristement de n'avoir pu être l'instigatrice de sa vengeance.

 _Un jour, je t'ai dit que tu te retrouverais au pied du mur._

Hoakuma retomba dans sa main sous sa forme de Katana.

 _Je ne pensais pas que ce mur était aussi proche._

Là-haut, une boule d'énergie écarlate rayonnait entre les dents du Gillian.

 _Appelle moi._

\- Consume...

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°18 :**

 _Ce chapitre a été très long à écrire à cause de toute la narration qu'il contient. Si ça vous a plu (ou déplu), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°19 :**

 _Premier chapitre sans ellipse temporelle en son sein ! Ça se fête ! (oui, c'est un peu la famine niveau anecdote pour ce chapitre)_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Nihihi**_

 _ **J'adore les cliffhanger putassiers !**_

 _ **Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **Si ce n'est pas le cas,**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis !**_

 _ **Et si ce chapitre vous a plu,**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis !**_

 _ **Sur ce,**_

 _ **Bonne continuation à toute et à tous !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur du dimanche.


	10. Chapter 10

_L'auteur fait des références pour éveiller les passions de ses lecteurs,_

 _Le réveil accueil de bien mauvaises nouvelles_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Quand Aisuko ouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit au dessus d'elle que la voûte céleste claire, immense et orangée : crépusculaire. Coincé dans un coin de sa vue périphérique se trouvait un croissant de lune à la curieuse inclinaison : on aurait dit le sourire d'un chat -mais les chats pouvaient-ils seulement sourire ?- ou encore la tranche de citrouille qui servait habituellement de bouche à Shinji.

Peut-être fusse à cause de cela, mais la vue de ce croissant de lune mit notre jeune héroïne profondément mal alaise.

\- Le dormeur doit se réveiller, souffla une voix toute proche.

C'est en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir d'où venait la voix que la rouquine se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix, au milieux d'une vaste pleine déserte de terre rougeâtre et calcinée. Trouvant cette position assez peu confortable et indigne d'elle, elle prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de demander :

\- Je suis morte ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude.

Cette voix, à la fois douce et autoritaire, provenait d'une créature qu'on pouvait rapidement qualifier d'humaine et de superbement féminine. Celle-ci était majestueusement installée dans une sorte de trône taillé dans le seul arbre ayant poussé en ce lieu désolé. L'arbre était mort et ses branches stériles étaient recouvertes d'un givre qui brillait étrangement à cette lumière de fin de jour.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais point vu ici...

Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique veste kimono bleu roi brodé de motifs compliqués -représentant majoritairement des dragons- en fils d'argent, ce vêtement, bien qu'étroitement serré au niveau de sa taille par une large ceinture de soie, tombait délicatement sur ses épaules et dévoilait largement ses jambes et sa gorge nues. La peau de la créature, au demeurant lisse et blanche comme l'ivoire, était partiellement recouverte -notamment aux niveaux de ses articulations et de la naissance de ses seins- de fines écailles reptiliennes qu'on aurait dites faites de l'or le plus pur. Ses cheveux, écarlates, étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué, maintenu par une paire de fines aiguilles chacune sertie d'un saphirs aussi gros qu'un œuf de caille.

\- Vous m'en voyez navrée...

Ses mains, aux longs doigts agiles, étaient terminées par des griffes noirâtres. Sa bouche, pourpre, était bordée de crocs acérés. Ses yeux, jaunes, étaient fendues de pupilles verticales du noir le plus sombre.

\- … mais puis-je savoir ce que je suis venu faire dans mon monde intérieur ? continua la shinigami en se levant.

\- Toujours aussi impatiente et impétueuse.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé non-plus.

\- Pas encore, c'est vrai, admit Hoakuma en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

La première fois qu'elle était venu ici, et c'était bien avant de comprendre que cette étrange créature deviendrait son Zanpakuto, Aisuko avait été surprise par toutes les incohérences et oppositions qui façonnaient son monde intérieur. Tout d'abord, elle avait pensé que ces non-sens représentaient la folie qui l'habitait, puis, vieillissant, survivant aux différents événements qui avaient jalonné sa vie jusqu'ici, elle avait comprit que son monde intérieur était beaucoup mieux construit qu'il n'y paraissait, reposant à la fois sur son passé, son présent et son avenir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la rouquine n'avait jamais apprécié l'apparence de ce lieux et de son seul habitant.

\- Auriez-vous l'intention de changer de look ? demanda t-elle.

\- C'est à envisager, mais cela dépendra de toi.

\- Comme toute chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est certain.

 _« Ou l'art du dialogue de sourds... »_ songea la jeune femme, heureuse de pouvoir garder ses pensés personnelles pour une fois.

L'arme se leva.

Peut-être fut-ce à cause d'un coup d'épaule inconsidéré ou par calcule mûrement réfléchit, mais le haut de son vêtement tomba, dévoilant sa poitrine entièrement recouverte d'écailles dorées. Pas très émue par cette exhibition soudaine, le Zanpakuto jeta un regard emplit de défiance à sa propriétaire -qui ne bougea pas d'un cil- avant de reprendre :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : le dormeur doit se réveiller.

\- Dois-je en conclure que je suis actuellement en train de dormir ? interrogea Aisuko en croisant les bras.

L'arme observa longuement la shinigami qui lui faisait face avant de remettre en place son vêtement d'un geste brusque et de détourner le regard. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil amusé en remarquant que son épée essayait toujours d'employer les mêmes techniques « d'intimidations ».

Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus peur de tout ce qu'elle représentait.

\- En effet, fini par répondre Hoakuma.

\- Mais alors, j'ai... survécu... ?

Un sourire aiguë fit son apparition sur le visage du Zanpakuto.

\- Je décèle une note de surprise fort bienvenu dans tes paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais survécu si je n'avais pas puisé dans mes forces pour te permettre de m'utiliser de la manière la plus efficace.

\- Vous auriez disparut vous aussi si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, remarqua Aisuko.

\- Je le sais fort bien, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir ainsi.

Dans un coin de l'esprit de la jeune femme, la voix d'Hachi se fit entendre : « Tout les Zanpakuto sont originellement égoïstes, ils ne cherchent qu'à protéger leur propre existence... »

\- Alors pourquoi m'en aviser ? interrogea t-elle.

\- Pour que tu puisses te préparer aux conséquences qu'aura cet acte.

\- Quelqu'un m'a vu ? demanda la shinigami en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux bien évidemment pas en être certaine, mais j'ai pourtant le sentiment que personne ne nous a remarqué... répondit l'arme. Mais je ne peux te cacher que ta simple survie va soulever bien des questions.

\- C'est compréhensible... mais à quelles conséquences faites vous allusion dans ce cas ?

L'épée posa à nouveau les yeux sur sa propriétaire avant de lui répondre :

\- Tu ne m'as encore jamais utilisé sous cette forme pour faire face a un ennemi aussi puissant alors tu ne peux pas le savoir, mais lorsque tu feras usage de ma personne de cette manière, des séquelles physiques seront à prévoir.

\- Des « séquelles physiques » ?

\- Rien de dramatique, mais tu en garderas des traces.

\- Et... C'est tout ?

\- … pour le moment.

La jeune shinigami hocha très légèrement la tête en signe d'adieux, avant de fermer les yeux, histoire de trouver la concentration qui lui était nécessaire pour retourner dans son plan. Son image se brouilla, petit à petit, si bien que très vite il aurait été aussi vint de chercher à la retenir que garder de l'eau aux creux de ses mains.

Une fois seule au milieux de la plaine désertique sur laquelle elle régnait, Hoakuma retourna s'installer dans son trône façonné au creux de cet arbre autrefois majestueux. Lorsqu'elle se fut assise, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil anxieux vers le ciel qui s'étendait au dessus d'elle avant de cueillir son profil entre ses doigts griffus.

\- L'hiver vient, Aisuko...

...

La rouquine se réveilla d'un seul coup et avant que la moindre pensé cohérente ai pu se former dans son esprit, elle se propulsant brusquement hors du cocon réconfortant de ses oreillers, geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

Elle avait mal absolument partout, elle n'était qu'une seule et même courbature, une seule et même ecchymose.

Miaulant piteusement après son souffle, elle se laissa bien vite rouler sur le flanc espérant y trouver de l'oxygène un peu plus coopératif. Tout ce qu'elle trouva, ce fut le visage perplexe de ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interrogea celui-ci.

L'intéressée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ce ne fut un étrange râle qui s'échappa de là plutôt que les milles menaces de mort envisagé. Son corps décidant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais le moindre crédit devant lui, elle s'étouffa avec les quelques molécules de salives qui traînaient au fond de sa gorge et eu rapidement les larmes aux yeux. Crachant et râlant, elle ne dû son salut qu'au geste secourable de Kengo.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire le cirque trente secondes ? questionna ce dernier en l'aidant à se réinstaller contre ses oreiller.

Aisuko brandit un majeur préalablement humecté en guise de réponse.

\- C'est ça, toi aussi tu m'as manqué...

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dans ses souvenirs, aucun mur et aucun plafond n'atteignait ce degré de blancheur à la quatorzième division, par ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas non plus d'y avoir vu des lits aussi hauts -la plupart se contentait en fait d'un futon-.

Conclusion logique : elle n'était pas à la quatorzième division mais plutôt à l'hôpital de la quatrième.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda t-elle d'une voix encore un peu faible.

\- Tu as voulu faire la maline en te mesurant à un Gillian, tu t'en souviens pas ?

\- Si... mais j'ai jamais voulu faire ma maline.

\- Tiens ? C'est nouveau ça...

\- Mais enfin, Ken, comment veux-tu que je me vente de quoique ce soit si je suis morte ?

\- Certes...

Elle inspira et expira à de nombreuses reprise, se laissant délicieusement dévorer par son matelas et ses oreillers, avant de se reconcentrer sur son meilleur ami. Il avait fait couper ses cheveux courts -chose qu'elle lui avait toujours fortement déconseillé- et arborait maintenant une coupe qui lui donnait un étrange air de famille avec Ichigo. Pour le reste, il n'avait pas vraiment changé en trois mois -et c'était somme toute normal étant donné qu'il avait fini sa croissance depuis longtemps et qu'il était de toute façon mort-.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? interrogea t-il, la sortant ainsi de ses pensés.

\- Une attaque de hollow... tu sais, ça n'a rien de bien extraordinaire...

\- De cet ampleur ? Et dans les quartiers de la division la plus puissante du Seireitei ? Si Aisuko, c'est extraordinaire, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les hollows ont toujours été attiré par les pressions spirituelles les plus puissantes, non ? contre argumenta l'intéressée en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Certes, mais habituellement les Menos Grande ne voient pas l'intérêt de s'inviter à la fête et n'ouvrent pas de Garganta un peu partout dans la Soul Society. Les quatorze divisions de la cour ont passé les deux dernières semaines à sécuriser les différents districts.

\- « Les deux dernières semaines »... répéta lentement la jeune femme. Bon sang, je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Dans trois heures et trente-six minutes, cela fera très exactement dix-sept jours que nous avons l'honneur de vous accueillir parmi nous, mademoiselle Aisuko.

Cette dernière se raidit légèrement en entendant la sentence de la capitaine de la quatrième division alors que son camarade se propulsait hors de sa chaise au son de cette voix pourtant douce.

\- Kengo, aurais-tu l'obligeance de faire parvenir un message au capitaine Kenpachi pour l'informer que son dix-neuvième siège a reprit conscience. Je te prierais également d'envoyer un message à la sixième division, il me semble que se sont eux qui ont été chargé d'enquêter sur l'attaque que nous avons eu à subir et je crois savoir qu'ils attendent le témoignage de notre jeune amie.

\- Tout de suite, capitaine.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent s'éloigner en toute hâte et la plus jeune des deux ne songea même pas à lui lancer une remarque sarcastique au passage. Manifestement, celle que Yachiru appelait « Dame Unohana » avec un respect frappant, désirait parler avec elle seule à seule, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour rassurer notre héroïne.

\- Vous avez été bien imprudente, _mademoiselle Aisuko_.

« Elle sait.

 _C'est impossible._

« Je n'ai jamais dis que ça avait du sens, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle est au courant.

Après avoir déglutit difficilement, la rouquine se força à lever les yeux vers la capitaine de la quatrième division et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que cette femme avait une aura au moins aussi terrifiante que celle de son propre capitaine -peut-être même plus...-. Sentant que de la sueur froide commençait à lui dévaler l'échine, elle essaya de paraître la plus innocente possible.

\- Votre ami est resté à votre chevet depuis que vous êtes ici, même après que vos jours n'aient plus été en danger.

\- J'ai été en danger de mort ? s'étonna la jeune shinigami.

\- Faire face à un Gillian n'est pas chose aisé, même pour un capitaine, _mademoiselle Aisuko_.

 _Je n'aime pas du tout la manière dont elle prononce ton nom._

« Moi non plus.

\- Fort heureusement, vous avez une force vital des plus remarquables, _mademoiselle Aisuko_ , et je crois qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus qu'un celo pour arriver à mettre fin à vos jours.

« Elle me fait peur.

 _A moi aussi._

Unohana baissa un peu la tête et soupira légèrement avant de se reprendre et de continuer :

\- Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire disparaître vos cicatrices.

\- Quelles cicatrices ?

En guise de réponse, la capitaine lui prit le poignet et remonta la manche de l'espèce de veste de kimono blanche qu'elle portait pour la remonter jusqu'à son coude. L'avant bras de la rouquine était entouré de bandages et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la seule partie de son corps a avoir été momifié de la sorte. Employant une paire de ciseaux posé dans un petit plateau contenant également plusieurs rouleaux de bandes de tissu, le médecin découpa délicatement le pansement et révéla aux yeux de la jeune femme toute l'étendu des dégâts.

Une longue cicatrice, démarrant à la base de son pouce droit, serpentait autour de son avant bras, soulignait la saignée de son coude, avant d'aller se perdre sous ses pansements. Aisuko leva une main légèrement tremblante pour entreprendre de défaire elle-même la bande de tissu enroulée autour de son bras. Sa chair, brûlée, accrochait quelque peu à la fibre, mais elle continua quand même son ouvrage, serrant les dents quand sa peau reprenait sa place initiale.

\- Avec les bons sortilèges et quelques onguents, vous pourrez retrouver toute votre souplesse.

Finalement, il s'avéra que la longue brûlure avait pour début sa main droite et pour fin ses hanches, passant par ses épaules, sa poitrine et son ventre, épargnant son bras gauche.

 _Je... Je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour nous sauver dans ces conditions. Tu sais, j'aurais voulu faire autrement, on aurait pu faire autrement, mais..._

« Soyez plus explicite.

 _Théoriquement, cette technique de défense emploie le même principe qu'un paratonnerre, sauf qu'au lieu d'attirer la foudre, j'attire la pression spirituelle._

« Donc ?

 _Tout comme un paratonnerre, j'ai besoin d'une « prise de terre » qui « digère » la pression spirituelle que j'aspire. Pour que la protection que je t'offre soit optimal, il faut que tu me plonges dans le sol -ou, le cas échéant, dans le corps d'une tierce personne-._

« Et comme ce n'était pas le cas vous vous êtes servit de moi comme « prise de terre » ?!

 _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! La pression que dégageait le celo de ce Gillian était vraiment trop puissante pour nous dans ses conditions, alors j'ai dû me servir de ton corps comme catalyseur._

\- Génial...

Ceci dit, cette petite interlude explicative avait au moins eu le mérite de fournir une explication quant à la rigidité -et aux courbature- qui s'étaient emparé du corps de la rouquine. Après tout, elle avait dû encaisser l'équivalent d'une décharge de plusieurs milliers de volts en quelques secondes.

 _Un voltage est en soit plutôt inoffensif, c'est de l'ampérage dont il faut se méfier... D'autre part, il est question ici d'énergie spirituelle, non d'électricité._

« Je crois que dans notre cas le résultat est le même.

Bien entendu, Unohana avait remarqué que l'esprit de sa patiente s'était égaré bien loin de l'instant présent et elle reconnu bien vite les symptômes d'une discutions intérieur avec un Zanpakuto -à savoir : le regard lointain, les lèvres qui s'agitaient toutes seules et de légères ondulations dans la pression spirituelle-. Constatant qu'un certain temps s'était déjà écoulé depuis qu'elle avait envoyé Kengo prévenir les diverses personnes susceptibles d'être intéressé par le réveil de la jeune shinigami, elle décida de profiter de l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait pour lui refaire ses bandages avant de la rhabiller.

La pudeur n'avait, certes, jamais étouffé les différents membres de la onzième division, celle-ci faisait d'ailleurs partie des dernières à avoir toujours des vestiaires mixtes -question de fierté de guerrier, parait-il, comme quoi un combattant n'avait pas à avoir honte de son corps-... et puis de toute façon, séparer les vestiaires n'avait pas grand intérêt dans cette division où l'on ne trouvait que deux « femmes ». Mais quelques que soit les raisons invoquées, quelque chose lui disait que le capitaine Kuchiki n'apprécierait pas d'avoir à interroger une jeune fille à moitié nue -est-il nécessaire de préciser que le capitaine en question avait puisé dans ses propres deniers pour créer un second vestiaire ?-.

Penser à la pudibonderie de Byakuya lui rappela d'autres événements qui s'étaient écoulés il y a plus d'un siècle de ça.

Tout avait commencé avec la création de la société des femmes shinigami à laquelle elle s'était joint en tant que consultante.

La présidente de l'époque -une certaine Mashiro Kuna- avait décidé de se battre contre les traditions de mixité qui avaient élus domicile au Seireitei -principalement pour embêter son capitaine de l'époque, un certain Kensei Mugurama-. Elle avait commencé par demander des toilettes séparés et les avait obtenu sans mal, même s'il avait fallut pour cela que Unohana aille expliquer à Yamamoto que oui, même mortes les femmes devait toujours subir certains désagréments -le général avait été on ne peut plus surprit par la nouvelle-. Elles s'étaient ensuite attaquées aux dortoirs et là, le fondateur de l'académie des shinigamis s'était montré plus difficile à convaincre jusqu'à que de terribles rumeurs -inventés par une certaine Lisa Yadômaru, vice-présidente de l'association- sur le comportement de certains soldats ne lui parviennent.

La disparition de la présidente et de la vice-présidente de l'association des femmes shinigami empêcha la finalisation du projet de séparation des vestiaires, mais dans son infini miséricorde, Yamamoto décida de laisser aux différents capitaines des armées de la cour faire le propre choix.

Unohana sourit doucement en se remémorant ces souvenirs, puis, avec une expression un rien sadique, elle serra fermement le bandage -qu'elle venait de terminer- autour des reins d'Aisuko qui gémit tout en revenant brusquement à elle. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au capitaine -qui tripotait tout à fait innocemment les différents ustensiles posé sur sa table de chevet-, avant de décider de se rhabiller.

Fut-ce grâce à un timing particulièrement bien calculé ou aux égards de l'auteur qui manipulait le destin de notre jeune héroïne, personne ne le su jamais... Mais quoiqu'il en soit, la rouquine venait tout juste de serrer sa ceinture lorsque qu'une averse de visiteur entra dans sa chambre.

Il y avait là trois capitaines -Unohana, Kenpachi et Kuchiki-, deux vice-capitaines -Yachiru et Renji- et deux touristes -Shinji et Grimmjow-.

 _Je ne te savais pas d'aussi bonnes relations._

« Si seulement on pouvait se contenter de prendre le thé tous ensembles...

\- Êtes-vous seulement autorisé à quitter vos quartiers, Jaggerjack ? furent les premières paroles prononcé, par le capitaine de la sixième division.

\- Théoriquement, il n'a juste pas le droit de quitter notre division seul, et il se trouve que je lui sert garant, remarqua Hirako avec un sourire calme.

\- De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire ! s'exclama le bleuté en enfonçant profondément ses mains dans ses poches.

\- C'est pour les besoins de l'enquête que les missions dans le Hueco Mundo ont été interrompu, fit savoir Renji, prenant la défense de son capitaine.

\- Parce que ça a l'air de me manquer ?!

\- Tu veux du pop-corn ? demanda Yachiru à la rouquine, confortablement installée sur les draps de celle-ci.

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, vaguement inquiétée par les auras meurtrières qui commençaient à se dégager de ses différents visiteurs -c'était surtout l'expression extatique de son capitaine qui lui faisait faire du soucis-. Elle lança un appel au secours muet à Unohana qui la comprit et la rassura d'un sourire avant de s'adresser aux duellistes :

\- Messieurs, je me dois de vous rappeler que vous êtes dans un hôpital et que vous êtes ici pour accomplir une mission.

Son expression et ses paroles auraient pu paraître avenantes au premier abord, mais son regard fixe et froid ne cachait rien de la menace qui perçait sous ses mots. Tout les hommes présents se calmèrent instantanément et la jeune femme alitée remarqua du coin de l'œil que les bras nus de Grimmjow s'étaient couverts de chaire de poule.

\- Oui... commença lentement le capitaine Kuchiki. Donc, nous aimerions, mademoiselle Aisuko, que vous nous racontiez ce dont vous vous souvenez des événements qui se sont produit il y a dix-sept jours.

Un long silence accueillit la demande de l'honorable capitaine de la sixième division.

« J'ai passé dix-sept jours dans le coma...

 _S'était nécessaire._

« Si vous le dites...

 _Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt t'inquiéter de la réponse à donner à Byakuya Kuchiki ?_

« Je viens de passer dix-sept jours dans le coma, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, non ?

 _Non, ou en tout cas pas de son point de vu._

« Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ?

 _La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus tu avais sept ans et lui quinze._

« Et alors, je me souviens toujours de lui moi ! -en même temps, il faut admettre qu'il a pas tellement changé de tête depuis tout ce temps-

 _Aisuko, concentre toi._

« Je suis tellement vexée...

 _Il est dans ton intérêt qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas._

« Certes, certes... mais il n'y a même pas le plus petit signe de reconnaissance sur sa sale face de noble ! C'est vexant !

\- Capitaine Unohana, êtes-vous certaine qu'elle est en état pour répondre à nos questions ? questionna Byakuya.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, capitaine Kuchiki, j'étais simplement en train de me demander par où je devais commencer mon récit, répondit gracieusement Aisuko. Si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur ce point... ?

Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Kenpachi avait fait une grimace des plus intéressante en l'attendant parler sur ce ton faussement aimable.

\- Et bien, commencez à partir du moment où Kisuke Urahara a ouvert le Garganta.

\- Mais bien entendu, capitaine Kuchiki.

Grimmjow dû détourner la tête pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Une fois que le portail pour le Hueco Mundo invoqué, nous avons attendu que les arrancars et vizards parti en mission reviennent parmi nous. Après que Stark ai passé le Garganta et assuré qu'il était le dernier à être parti, Kisuke Urahara a voulu refermer le passage, mais remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il demanda à l'honorable soldat de la douzième division venu l'assister d'aller quérir l'aide du capitaine de sa division : Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Renji, debout aux côtés de son supérieur, prenait sagement des notes.

\- C'est alors qu'une explosion -ou plutôt une implosion- c'est produite au niveau du portail, assommant Kisuke Urahara qui était le plus proche de celui-ci. Peu après, les hollows ont commencé à franchir le Garganta. Les différents membres de la quatorzième divisions ont tout de suite mit au point un plan des plus simples : envoyer leurs membres les moins aptes au combat -à savoir Nell et ses deux fractions- chercher des renforts tendis que les autres essayaient de contenir la menace.

Shinji la remercia d'un léger signe de tête pour avoir présenté les choses de manière aussi avantageuses.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, j'espère que Urahara va bien, fit mine de s'inquiéter la rouquine en se tournant vers le capitaine Unohana.

\- Très bien, ses blessures étaient heureusement légères, répondit celle-ci. Nous l'avons bien entendu gardé en observation quelques jours pour plus de sûreté, mais il est retourné dans le plan physique depuis.

\- Je suis soulagée.

\- Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Byakuya, s'impatientant.

\- Oh, veuillez excuser ces digressions, capitaine Kuchiki.

Le bleuté dû enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà... marmonna la jeune femme en prenant un air songeur. Ah oui, après avoir mit au point un plan avec les siens, l'ancien capitaine Hirako -ici présent-, m'a conseillé de me tenir éloignée du champ de bataille avant de rejoindre les autres.

\- Et c'est ce que vous avez fait ? questionna Byakuya.

A ce moment là, la rouquine eu ce qu'on a coutume d'appeler « un blanc ».

Deux solutions se présentait à elle :

Premièrement : dire qu'elle avait obéit à Shinji et subir le courroux de son capitaine.

Deuxièmement : dire qu'elle avait obéit à son instinct d'officier de la onzième division et subir le courroux de toute la quatorzième.

 _Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'envisages même pas de dire la vérité ?_

« Parce qu'elle est chiante et longue.

 _Logique..._

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle avait reprit conscience, le destin fut miséricordieux avec Aisuko en lui imposant un troisième choix -ce qui lui parut suspect d'emblée, mais elle aurait l'occasion de s'en plaindre plus tard-.

Un homme portant le costume des messagers officiels arriva devant la porte de la chambre -restée ouverte- qu'occupait la jeune femme après avoir effectué une longue glissade sur le parquet parfaitement ciré. Il manqua de se casser la figure en passant le cadre de la dites porte, puis, sous le regard plus ou moins moqueur des différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce, il posa un genoux au sol.

\- Je suis au regret de devoir vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle, annonça t-il, essoufflé.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, quelque chose se figea dans l'esprit de la rouquine.

\- Sosuke Aizen s'est échappé.

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°20 :**

 _Six références -voulues- se cachent dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous toutes les trouver ?_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Pour ceux qui se pose la question,**_

 _ **(et je sais qu'il y en a)**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai complètement pété les plombs en écrivant ce chapitre.**_

 _ **(et oui, ces événements étaient prévus depuis le début)**_

…

 _ **Quoiqu'il en soit,**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **J'espère aussi que les nouvelles péripéties qui s'annoncent vous plairont !**_

 _ **Sur ce,**_

 _ **Bonne nuit à tous~**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, l'auteur qui... fait des trucs.

PS : J'ai pas prit le temps de répondre à vos reviews et vous m'en voyez navré, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire !


	11. Chapter 11

_**Réponses aux reviews d'un auteur charismatique (ou pas) :**_

 _ **Artemis**_ __ **:** _Avant toute chose, laisse moi te remercier chaleureusement et placer tout les cœurs du monde sur toi (je connaissais pas cette expression et j'adore !) ! Déjà parce que tu as continué de suivre cette fiction qui a pourtant été en pause pendant quoi... plus de deux ans (?) et ensuite pour ne pas m'avoir copieusement insulté pour cette longue (très longue) absence. Ensuite, pour ce qui ai de tes reviews (je prend en compte celle que tu as laissé avant ma pause) : mon bébé va très bien (une merveilleuse petite puce de presque 16 mois... c'est dire depuis combien de temps j'ai pas publié...), comme tu as pu le constater je n'ai pas arrêté cette fiction (ni aucune d'ailleurs) c'est juste que je dois écrire dans les (RARES) moment de calme et de solitude que j'ai (donc forcément les chapitres sont écrits et diffusés plus lentement). Pour ce qui ai de cette fiction à proprement parlé (l'histoire, donc...), comme tu as pu le constater, je garde encore en réserve toute l'étendu du pouvoir du shikai de cette chère Aisuko et comme j'ai organisé (ou en tout cas imaginé) les différentes péripéties à venir, il est probable que je vous dévoile les origines du personnage (expliquant au passage le titre de cette fanfiction) avant toute l'étendu de ses pouvoirs (mais rien n'ai encore fixé... quoi que...)... Quoiqu'il en soit, un_ **ENORMISSIME** _merci à toi pour ta loyauté et puis voilà... (tu le sens le manque d'imagination là ?)_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _Une intermède médicale s'impose,_

 _Les raisons de combattre s'expliquent_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Nell était dans l'hôpital de la quatrième division, face à la large fenêtre qui éclairait la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle tournait le dos au lit, vide, qu'occupait habituellement Aisuko.

Même si l'arrancars aurait dû s'attendre à trouver cette chambre vide, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir étrangement mal alaise. Après tout, il ne lui fallait plus grand chose pour être déstabilisée en ce moment, le moindre petit changement, même parfaitement anodin, avait tendance à la mettre dans des états de nerfs inimaginable ! Et puis... elle ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que les choses aillent si vite...

Et dire qu'il y avait à peine moins d'un mois, elles préparaient un repas dans les cuisines de la quatorzième division en devisant joyeusement...

Tant de choses c'étaient passé depuis...

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu l'attaque des hollows, bien sûr, mais tout ce qu'elle avait entraînée était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus préoccupant.

Ensuite, une enquête pour comprendre pourquoi le portail confectionné par Urahara n'avait pas fonctionné correctement durant laquelle ils avaient dû accueillir des shinigamis de la sixième, douzième et cinquième divisions. Si Nell et ses camarades avaient comprit sans mal la raison de la présence des deux premières chargé de l'enquête d'un point de vu « policier » et technique, ils avaient en revanche eu beaucoup de mal a supporter la présence des représentants de la cinquième division qui semblaient errer sans but dans leurs locaux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette enquête n'avait rien révélé jusqu'ici.

Et pour finir, il y avait eu l'attaque coordonné de toute la Soul Society, habile stratagème pour permettre l'évasion de l'ennemi numéro un de celle-ci : Sosuke Aizen. Une fois encore, l'enquête ne leur avait pas apprit grand chose, si ce n'est que l'ancien capitaine avait été libéré de l'extérieur.

Nell soupira légèrement avant d'être tiré de ses pensés par un crissement de pneus.

\- Et j'ai encore gagné ! s'exclama Aisuko en entrant avec fracas dans sa chambre.

Elle était suivit -ou plutôt poursuivit- par un shinigami de la quatrième division complètement essoufflé et passablement nerveux.

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas faire ça... se plaignit-il, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler pour mon prénom et de me tutoyer, Hanatarô, chantonna t-elle joyeusement tout en avançant dans la chambre, accompagné par un léger grincement de pneu. Tiens, salut Nell, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts prit le temps d'observer la rouquine avant de lui répondre : elle était installée dans fauteuil roulant des plus nécessaire compte tenu de son état. Même si l'arrancars avait été prévenu de cet état de fait par d'autres, le choc que lui procurait cette vision n'en était pas moins amoindrit.

En effet, la shinigami était momentanément privé de l'usage de ses jambes à cause de ce que Unohana avait décrit comme un surplus d'énergie spirituelle dans ses membres inférieurs. Si certains avaient été tenté de parler de paralysie dans un premier temps, il semblerait que Aisuko n'ai en réalité à souffrir que de sévères d'engourdissements qui l'empêchaient encore de marcher à sa guise. Avec un peu de rééducation, des massages et de nombreux sortilèges elle devrait pouvoir retrouver sa mobilité d'antan.

Malgré ça, notre héroïne préférée semblait prendre les choses avec bonne humeur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rendre son garde malade attitré fou ainsi que tout les membres de la quatrième division d'une manière général. Elle avait choisit de rire de ses malheurs plutôt que de s'enfoncer dans un silence qui de toute manière n'aurait rien changé à son état.

\- Je passais juste te voir, répondit finalement Nell avec un sourire doux.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, fit-elle en s'appuyant sur ses accoudoirs pour se lever.

Elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle se retrouva en position verticale mais fit quand même bravement les trois pas lui permettant de rejoindre son lit sous le regard anxieux du deuxième lieutenant de la quatrième division qui se gardait bien de l'aider pour éviter de nouveaux coups.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua l'arrancars après que la jeune femme se fut assise sur ses draps.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi bien ! Des vacances aux frais de la princesse et personne pour venir me demander de passer le balais ! Le pied, t'as même pas idée !

Nell remarqua que le dénommé Hanatarô avait légèrement grimacé en l'entendant parler avec autant de légèreté de son état, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'aider sa patiente à étendre ses jambes sur son lit.

\- Merci mon vieux, soupira Aisuko en le gratifiant d'un sourire franc. Elle est pour quand la prochaine séance de torture ?

\- Je viendrais v... te chercher dans l'après midi pour la rééducation, se reprit-il avant de s'incliner légèrement vers Nell et de quitter la pièce.

La rouquine le regarda sortir, une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux, avant de s'intéresser à sa visiteuse. Cette dernière la couvait du regard avec une pitié presque offensante si bien que notre héroïne préféra mettre les choses aux claires tout de suite :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Nell, je sors d'une séance de massage un peu éprouvante, c'est pour ça que je galère autant à marcher. Je n'en suis pas encore à sauter partout comme un cabris mais ça va nettement mieux, d'ailleurs le capitaine Unohana m'a dit que je sortirais probablement la semaine prochaine si je continuais sur cette voie.

\- Je croyais que ces massages étaient censé te soulager, pas t'empêcher de marcher, remarqua l'arrancars en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si tu voyais la tête du masseur tu comprendrais mon état !

Nell éclata d'un rire doux avant de se reconcentrer sur la rouquine.

Cette dernière était plutôt mal alaise, elle appréciait cette visite, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était jamais sentis spécialement proche de l'arrancars aux cheveux verts. Tout compte fait, et même si elles avaient vécu au même endroit pendant plusieurs mois, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les discutions qu'elles avaient eu avait brillé de profondeur. Ne pouvant donc pas associer leur relation à une réelle amitié, on pouvait identifier les liens qui les unissaient comme étant dû à une sorte de respects mutuelle dû en grande partie à leurs capacité guerrières respectives ainsi que leur aptitude à survivre à la bande de dingues qui résidait à la quatorzième division .

Les deux femmes s'observèrent donc en silence pendant de longues minutes avant que Aisuko se décide enfin à poser la question qui l'intéressait :

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Oh ? Moi ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question, non ?

\- Je t'ai déjà fait un compte rendu de ma situation.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Eh bien... Je pense que je peux dire que je vais plutôt bien compte tenu de la situation...

\- Justement, je fais référence à la situation, répondit la rouquine d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme. Ça doit pas être la joie à la quatorzième... sans parler du reste du Seireitei...

Elle avait eu assez peu d'informations sur la situation actuelle à la Soul Society ou sur les mesures prises vis-à-vis de l'évasion de Aizen et le peu qu'elle en savait avait pour origines des bruits de couloirs, les suppositions des autres malades où encore des conversations surprises entre deux infirmières. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le personnel de la quatrième division semblait penser que donner ce genre d'information à leur patient serait néfaste pour leur guérison. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide, sois dit en passant, étant donné qu'une fois sortie de l'hôpital ces mêmes patients ne seraient que confronté plus durement à la réalité des faits.

\- En effet, il règne une drôle d'ambiance là bas... lâcha Nell avec un soupire, s'asseyant au bord du lit de la rouquine. Les vizards sont déchaînés, continuellement en colère et sur les nerfs... A vrai dire, je crois qu'ils considèrent que la surveillance d'Aizen n'était pas assez forte, qu'il n'a pas été assez prit au sérieux, et quand on voit ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne peut pas leur donner tords...

La jeune femme resta songeuse quelques instants, son regard errant dans le vide, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, la voix toujours moins assurée :

\- Quant à nous autres arrancars... et bien... Les membres des autres divisions ont l'air de nous considérer comme étant responsable de l'attaque de hollows et de l'évasion d'Aizen, oubliant complètement ce que nous avons enduré, ce qu'il nous a fait endurer...

Elle avait le regard infiniment triste lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers sa compagne et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, cette dernière comprit parfaitement ce que l'autre ressentait à cet instant. Surprise par ses propres gestes, Aisuko tendit le bras vers la jeune femme aux cheveux verts et posa une main qu'elle espérait réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

\- De toute façon, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que nous autre arrancars avons jamais été très appréciés ici... continua t-elle. Et encore, moi ça va, mais quand je vois les réactions que peuvent avoir certains avec Grimmjow ou Ulquiorra, ça fait perdre tout espoir de conciliation...

\- En même temps, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ces deux là fassent parties des plus sociaux de la bande, remarqua la rouquine, tentant une pointe d'humour.

\- Certes... Mais, tu sais, même si ça a toujours été quelque chose de très envisagé dans nos rangs, certains parlent de plus en plus de s'en aller... Pas pour rejoindre Aizen, bien évidemment ! Mais plutôt pour quitter cet endroit avant que la guerre n'éclate... juste pour... échapper à tout ça...

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de vous venger ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais personnellement je n'envisage pas vraiment de me battre aux côtés de guerriers qui n'ont pas confiance en moi. Quant à la vengeance... personnellement, je ne sais pas si j'en veux réellement à Aizen.

\- Comment ça ?

Aisuko fronça le nez et les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument plus le fond de la pensé de l'ancienne espada. N'était-ce pas elle qui venait juste de faire valoir tout ce que ce pseudo empereur despotique avait fait subir à ses camarades arrancars ? Et maintenant, elle prétendait ne pas savoir si elle lui en voulait ou non...

C'était pour le moins déstabilisant...

\- Sans parler du fait que je n'ai jamais eu réellement le besoin, ou l'envie, de me battre, il nous a quand même sortit de notre situation... fait quitter l'état de bête... devenir un peu plus que de simples hollows assoiffé de sang ou de combat... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Ce que je vois surtout c'est que certains n'ont peut-être pas évolué tant que ça, remarqua la rouquine avec un sourire. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir, oui, même si je pense que tu te poses un peu trop de questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- A l'heure actuelle, considère toi comme un soldat, et en tant que tel je ne penses pas qu'il soit très bon de ressasser autant le passé...

 _Saches que cette remarque vaut aussi pour toi, ma chère._

\- … Il y a pas si longtemps, les shinigamis étaient tes ennemis et maintenant tu vis à leurs côtés, reprit Aisuko, ignorant magistralement son arme. Pour un soldat, je pense que ce qui est le plus important c'est l'immédiat : protéger sa vie, son style de vie, ses amis, ses idéaux... qu'importe ! Trouve toi juste une raison valable pour brandir ton épée !

\- Ichigo pense un peu de cette manière... souffla Nell.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il pense qu'il faut se battre pour ce que l'on veut protéger, que les anciennes alliances ou mésententes n'ont pas vraiment leurs rôles à jouer dans un combat.

Pas si sûr que les deux rouquins aient exactement le même avis sur la question. Même si l'idée de protection restait la même, le fond de leur pensé respectives restait radicalement différente.

Aisuko éprouvait un plaisir vif à se battre. Elle aimait tout de l'ivresse du combat. Elle aimait sentir l'odeur métallique du sang et de la sueur qu'elles viennent d'elle ou de son potentiel adversaire. Elle aimait entendre le fracas des armes, le bruit sourd des corps qui se rencontraient, les halètements et les gémissements de ses ennemis... Elle avait tendance à se moquer des conséquences immédiates -à savoir les dégâts subits ou provoqués-. Elle aimait se battre, point. Après tout, les raisons qu'elle avait pour lever son arme lui importait peu.

Le cas de Ichigo était différent et presque même radicalement opposé à celui de la shinigami. Il éprouvait plutôt une sorte de dégoût pour les combats -fort bien venu chez les puissants-. S'il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'avait généralement d'autre choix pour protéger que de lever son arme, il éprouvait que peu de plaisir dans l'affrontement. D'ailleurs, ses ennemis n'avaient que rarement eu droit au coup de grâce... le shinigamis les protégeait même parfois de ceux qui voulaient les « finir » et regrettait souvent les morts qui étaient pourtant nécessaires !

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'idée de fond restait la même et le plus important dans l'immédiat était d'encourager Nell.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant de longues minutes, méditant sur les paroles de l'autre et sur l'avenir plutôt sombre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Une nouvelle guerre était là, à leurs portes et rien qu'elles ne puissent faire ne pouvait malheureusement changer cela.

\- Au fait, je croyais que vous autres membres de la quatorzième division n'avaient pas le droit de circuler seul dans le Seireitei... fini par remarquer Aisuko changeant brutalement de sujet. Surtout toi, une arrancars !

\- J'ai dû demander une autorisation, avoua l'intéressée, et le bureau de recherche m'a remit ceci.

Elle remonta la manche de sa veste d'uniforme pour montrer le large bracelet de tissu noir qui paraît son avant bras droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ils ont appelé ça un fantôme, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux verts en secouant le bras pour que sa manche reprenne sa place initiale. Apparemment ça contient quelque chose qui se nourrit de ma pression spirituelle résiduelle... Du coup je dégage pas, ou en tout cas assez peu, de pression de spirituelle et je ne risque pas de causer des dommages autour de moi.

\- Je savais même pas qu'un truc pareil pouvait exister, avoua Aisuko.

 _Tu n'as bien entendu pas fait le lien avec le cache œil de ton capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi ?_

Une fois encore, la shinigamis préféra ignorer les paroles de son Zanpakuto.

\- Et tu sais si d'autres membres de ta division ont l'intention de venir me rendre visite ?

\- L'intention peut-être, répondit Nell, mais il est plutôt difficile d'obtenir une autorisation de sortie par les temps qui cour... Et puis de toute façon, tu reviendras parmi nous à la sortie de l'hôpital, non ?

\- Je crains que ce ne soit malheureusement impossible, mademoiselle Tu Oderschvank.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vivement vers la porte de la chambre que Hanatarô avait omit de fermer derrière lui. Devant elle se dressait le capitaine Unohana qui leur dédiait l'un de ses sourires les plus doux et étrangement flippant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda la rouquine en se redressant un peu plus dans son lit.

\- Oh mais simplement que votre punition a été levée, assura l'intéressée tout en gardant la même expression figée. Compte tenu des derniers événements et de votre condition actuelle, nous avons estimé préférable de mettre fin à votre supplice.

On pouvait bien sûr s'interroger sur l'identité de ce « nous », mais dans l'immédiat ce ne fut pas ce qui inquiéta Aisuko.

Cette dernière s'était de nouveau laissé aller contre ses oreillers, le regard dans le vague et les traits curieusement fermés. Elle avait du mal à encaisser l'information... L'idée que cette punition soit enfin levée n'avait rien de dérangeant, bien au contraire, mais ce qui en découlait...

Déjà, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait ressentis les dernières semaines passé au seins de la quatorzième division comme une punition -si l'on mettait de côté les séances d'entraînement avec Kensei, peut-être-. Mais cette nouvelle signifiait aussi qu'elle allait devoir retourner à ses tâches quotidiennes, et même monotones, et qu'elle allait inexorablement s'éloigner des membres de la quatorzième division qu'elle avait apprit à connaître et même à apprécier pour la plupart ! L'idée de devoir retourner à son poste d'officier de la onzième division n'avait plus grand chose d'attrayant maintenant qu'elle avait pu voir autre chose...

 _C'est pourtant là qu'est ta place..._

« Oui mais pour combien de temps ? Maintenant que _ça_ c'est produit, je ne suis pas sûre que ma présence soit toujours souhaitable dans cette division.

 _Je ne pense pas que quiconque est pu remarquer quoique ce soit d'anormale._

« Mes blessures sont anormales, mon état est anormale, ma pression spirituelle est anormale et enfin le simple fait que j'ai survécus est anormale !

 _Certes, mais par les temps qui courts je pense que tout ces petits détails n'intéressent personne._

Aisuko leva machinalement les yeux vers le capitaine Unohana qui s'était penchée sur ses jambes pour les examiner, massant avec douceur ses différents muscles pour s'assurer de leur état. Nell s'était éloignée de quelques pas, observant avec curiosité les différents geste du médecins.

 _Je crois que tu prêtes un peu trop de clairvoyance au capitaine Unohana Retsu._

« Et moi je crois que vous ne lui en prêtez pas assez ! Elle sait, ça ne fait aucun doute ! La seule chose dont on peut éventuellement discuter c'est l'étendu de ses connaissances ! 

_Je te prierais de bien vouloir exprimer un peu plus de respect lorsque que tu t'adresses à ma personne._

« Je croyais que vous vous en vouliez pour les blessures que vous m'aviez infligé...

 _Cela n'excuse pas tout, d'autre part je te ferais remarquer que ces blessures ont été en grande partie causé par ta stupidité et ton manque de discernement._

« Peut-être bien, mais de toute manière je ne vois pas en quoi ressasser ses faits pourrait nous aider à l'heure actuelle.

 _Certes, mais à mon humble avis tu deviens légèrement paranoïaque lorsqu'il s'agit du capitaine Unohana Retsu, ma chère petite Aisuko... Et quand bien même elle en saurait plus qu'il n'y paraît, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous être nuisible._

« Comment ça ? Ça me parait plutôt évident, non ?

 _Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait y gagner. Simplement dire à la cantonade ce qu'elle sait, ou croit savoir, n'aurait, selon moi, aucun sens !_

« Peut-être qu'elle veut juste faire pression sur moi ?

 _Dans quel but ? Tu n'es, ma chère petite Aisuko, que l'un des officiers les moins gradé de la onzième division, à ses yeux ton existence ne doit avoir que bien peu d'importance._

« Je sais pas moi... peut-être qu'elle est juste curieuse ?

 _Dans ce cas-là, je pense que tu aurais été interrogé par elle depuis un certain temps déjà._

Difficile de contre argumenter... Les arguments du Zanpakuto étaient on ne peut plus valables et logiques... Sans compter qu'en effet, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, savoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant sa survie devait avoir bien peu d'importance aux yeux des plus hauts.

« Si j'en ai l'occasion, il faudrait que je pense à remercier celui qui a libéré Aizen... Il m'a quand même sortie d'un sacré pétrin.

 _Tout en plongeant l'ensemble des trois mondes dans une nouvelle guerre._

Une fois encore la jeune shinigami préféra ignorer le commentaire de son arme, se contentant de se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent, quittant l'état de semi-méditation dans lequel elle était entrée.

\- Êtes-vous de retour parmi nous, _mademoiselle Aisuko_? questionna aimable Unohana.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais... commença l'intéressée sans trop savoir comment finir sa phrase.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance, veuillez vous lever.

La rouquine balança ses jambes -nettement moins douloureuses- hors du lit avant de s'appuyer dessus avec précaution. Elle avait mal et ressentait toujours une certaine gêne, mais elle n'avait plus la sensation d'avoir deux quilles de plombs à la place des jambes... C'était plutôt comme si elle s'était plongé dans de l'eau glacée jusqu'à la taille, désagréable mais pas insurmontable.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans sa chambre.

\- Hanatarô m'a fait savoir que vous sembliez avoir particulièrement souffert de votre dernière séance de massages, annonça le capitaine Unohana en l'observant avec attention. Même si ces massages peuvent être douloureux, ils ne sont pas censé faire régresser le patient au stade précédent de sa guérison, alors j'ai préféré venir constater les faits par moi même.

Aisuko, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié, avait commencé à exécuter quelques mouvements d'assouplissement. Elle commença par s'accroupir et à se redresser plusieurs fois de suite avant de s'approcher du cadre de la fenêtre et de poser le talon droit sur celui-ci tout en laissant glisser son pied gauche derrière elle, obtenant ainsi un grand écart presque parfait. La jeune shinigami garda la position quelques instant avant de d'allonger son buste sur sa jambe tendue, parfaitement capable d'attraper ses orteils sans ressentir de douleur particulière.

\- Je crois que la rééducation n'est plus nécessaire, commenta le capitaine.

La rouquine respira profondément avant de redresser son buste avec lenteur et de reposer pied à terre avec le même soin. Elle se retourna vers le médecin, remarquant du coin de l'œil le regard admiratif de Nell, avant de répéter :

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Il semblerait que nous aillons fait une erreur de diagnostique. Ce que nous avions prit pour une surcharge d'énergie spirituelle dans vos membres inférieurs était en fait une légère déviation des canaux d'énergie circulant dans ceux-ci. Le massage que vous avez reçu aujourd'hui avait pour but d'éliminer la surcharge d'énergie spirituelle, ce qui a été fait mais qui a malheureusement eu pour conséquence de dévier un peu plus vos canaux d'énergie, provocant douleurs et raideur dans vos membres inférieurs.

\- Ça ne réponds toujours pas à ma question, remarqua Aisuko en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Le massage que je vous ai prodigué à remit vos canaux d'énergie en place, expliqua le médecin avec patience. D'ici quelques jours vous ne devriez plus ressentir la moindre gêne, peut-être juste une légère faiblesse et une endurance amoindrit qui disparaîtrons d'elles même si vous faites de l'exercice régulièrement. Nous allons vous garder auprès de nous cette nuit, pour nous assurez de la véracité de ce nouveau diagnostique, et si tout va bien demain matin vous pourrez rejoindre votre division.

La rouquine eu énormément de mal à retenir des cris et des bonds d'allégresses mais elle ne put rien faire pour empêcher la joie de s'exprimer clairement sur son visage.

\- Néanmoins, reprit Unohana, je vous conseille vivement de vous ménager, _mademoiselle Aisuko_ , car l'état de vos jambes n'était pas la raison principale qui nous à poussé à vous accueillir au seins de cet hôpital...

Les cicatrices qui serpentaient sur le corps d'Aisuko se rappelèrent brutalement à elle, lui arrachant au passage une légère grimace de douleur et de surprise. Elle serra compulsivement son bras droit encore couvert de bandage dans sa main gauche intacte avant de s'incliner profondément devant Unohana.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre patience, capitaine ! s'exclama t-elle.

\- Au plaisir, _mademoiselle Aisuko_...

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°21 :**

 _Unohana me fait flipper... non mais genre à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Du coup je voulais essayer de transcrire l'impression que ce personnage me laisse, donc voilà... C'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons qui ont motivés l'écriture de ce chapitre un peu en marge du reste de l'histoire (ça et le fait que J'ADORE couvrir mes personnages de cicatrices et de bandages)._

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Une fois encore, pas grand chose à dire de plus sur ce chapitre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour la parution irrégulière de cette fanfictions,**_

 _ **(et de mes fanfiction en général)**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de leur donner la fin qu'elles méritent,**_

 _ **(et que j'avais prévu initialement)**_

 _ **Mais je ne peux rien promettre quant aux dates et aux rythme de parutions.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Bonne continuation à tous !**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur mature.


	12. Chapter 12

_Le charme de Aisuko fait débat,_

 _Il faut une nouvelle fois dire « au revoir »_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

Des jours passèrent, puis des semaines et enfin des mois sans qu'aucun signe laissant supposer des intentions et même de la localisation de Sosuke Aizen n'apparaissent. Des tours de gardes avaient été décidé dans toute la Soul Society -y comprit le Rukongai-, le Hueco Mundo et même dans le monde des humains -et plus particulièrement à Karakura- mais rien ne semblait jamais indiquer la présence ou l'absence du fugitif.

Cette inactivité était des plus étrange et personne ne se permettait de penser que Aizen ai pu faire en sorte d'être libéré sans avoir aucune intention belliqueuse...

\- Et s'il avait juste voulu retrouver sa liberté ? Ce ne doit pas être amusant tout les jours de passer son temps attaché sur une chaise... Après tout, il a peut-être comprit que c'était nous les plus forts et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de nous vaincre ! Alors il a préféré prendre le large et se faire discret !

Aisuko avait bien évidemment lancé ça sans vraiment le penser, juste histoire de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre elle et son comparse Yumichika.

Après tout, elle venait tout juste d'entrer à l'académie lorsque de la Grande Guerre avait eu lieu et ne savait pas grand chose de la puissance de Sosuke Aizen ou de la terreur qu'il avait fait naître dans le cœur de ses adversaires. Elle le voyait, tout comme la plupart des jeunes soldats, comme une sorte de mégalomane beaucoup plus malin et ambitieux que la moyenne -genre super méchant de bande dessinée-.

Son camarade de la onzième division, lui, n'était pas un jeune soldat naïf. Il avait vécu cette guerre et vu comme tant d'autre les plus puissants membres de la Soul Society mettre genoux à terre devant cet ennemi qui semblait alors imbattable. Alors, lorsqu'il entendit sa coéquipière de patrouille emmètre un raisonnement aussi léger, il ne put empêcher sa main d'attraper la jeune shinigami à l'épaule, la forçant à s'arrêter et à se tourner vers lui.

\- Dis moi que tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis... demanda t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Mais non... bien sûr que non... répondit l'intéressée un peu surprise par le comportement de son camarade officier. Mais ça va faire quoi... en gros trois mois qu'il s'est barré ? Et toujours aucun signe de vie ? Honnêtement, moi je trouve ça étrange, d'autant plus que ça n'a pas tellement l'air de ressembler au portrait de lui qu'on n'a pu me faire...

\- Tout le monde trouve ça étrange, souligna t-il après avoir relâché la pression aussi bien spirituelle que physique qu'il infligeait à la rouquine. Mais à ton avis, pourquoi tout le monde est toujours aussi stressé ? Si Aizen avait décidé d'agir à visage découvert, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde !

\- Ouais, ouais... c'est sûrement le but recherché d'ailleurs...

\- Probablement... soupira Yumichika, passant une main lasse sur sa nuque.

Ils reprirent leur patrouille en silence, ne remarquant, une fois encore, absolument rien d'anormal dans leur secteur. Ce ne fut qu'après plus d'une heure de ronde et de mutisme pour le moins pesant qu'il se décida à reprendre la parole :

\- Tu as idée de où tu pourrais être envoyé, toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu la note de service que j'ai fait circuler la semaine dernière... c'est ça ? en conclut Yumichika avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- Non... marmonna Aisuko. Mais que celui qui n'a jamais ignoré la moindre de tes notes de services me jette la première pierre ! se reprit-elle rapidement.

Ils éclatèrent tout deux d'un rire fort bien venu et pour le moins libérateur. Après avoir rit plus que de raison, le shinigami décida de recentrer la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait à la base :

\- Le conseil de guerre à décidé de répartir les différents officiers des quatorze division dans différents postes de gardes.

Voyant le regard déconcerté que lui adressait sa camarade, le secrétaire de la onzième division décida d'expliciter ses propos :

\- En gros, on va être réparti dans différentes équipes chargées de surveiller des zones précises dans la Soul Society, le monde terrestre et le Hueco Mundo.

\- Oh, cool !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ils ont dû penser que faire une ronde de temps en temps à un endroit qu'on ne connaissait pas n'avait que peu d'intérêt... difficile de déceler quelque chose d'anormal à un endroit où l'on a jamais été, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et il leur a fallut trois mois pour arriver à cette conclusion ?! s'étonna Aisuko.

\- J'imagine qu'ils voulaient trouver des preuves avant de prendre des mesures, tempéra t-il. Sans compter que répartir tout les officiers des quatorze division va foutre un sacré bordel, si tu veux mon avis ! Ils devaient garder ça en dernier recours parce que même s'il s'agit d'Aizen, on va forcément se trouver en position de faiblesse, quelque soit ses intentions.

\- Probablement... soupira la rouquine.

\- Et donc, tu aimerais être affecté où ?

\- Je sais pas... peut-être au Hueco Mundo ou au monde terrestre... Tiens, et pourquoi pas dans cette ville où habite Kurosaki, Kara... je sais plus quoi !

\- Karakura ?

\- Voilà ! Et ben il paraît qu'il se passe pas mal de choses là-bas ! s'exclama Aisuko. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'en ai un peu marre de la Soul Society en ce moment ! M'en éloigner quelques temps me ferais un bien fou !

\- Pas les affectations les plus facile à obtenir alors...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'allaient envoyer personne en dessous du grade de lieutenant dans le Hueco Mundo, expliqua Yumichika, et que de toute façon les équipes seraient en grande partie composé d'arrancars vu qu'ils connaissent les lieux.

\- Ouais, logique...

\- Pour ce qui est de Karakura, continua t-il, il paraît qu'ils ont demandé à Ichigo de proposer quelques noms et je ne suis pas sûr qu'un quinzième siège l'intéresse des masses, même si tu as déjà eu l'honneur de le rencontrer.

\- Treizième, corrigea la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Ah ? Tu as encore été promu ?

\- Ouais, mais cette fois-ci je l'ai pas cherché ! C'est juste l'autre abrutis qui ai venu me prendre la tête pendant un entraînement... du coup je lui ai cassée la sienne !

Elle avait dit cela avec un grand sourire un peu malsain, le genre crochu que l'on avait plutôt l'habitude de voir sur les visages ravagées de cicatrices de Kenpachi ou d'Ikkaku.

\- Si tu continus à prendre du grade aussi vite je vais devoir m'inquiéter pour mon poste, commenta le shinigami.

\- Pas de risque ! Le statu de treizième officier me convient à merveille : assez élevé pour ne pas avoir à passer la serpillière mais pas assez pour qu'on me file de véritables responsabilités ! expliqua la rouquine avec bonne humeur. Et puis franchement, Yumichika, tu sais très bien que tant que tu viendras pas me chercher de noises il n'y a aucune de raison pour qu'on se batte assez sérieusement pour provoquer un échange de postes.

\- Certes...

Malgré les paroles légères de la jeune femme, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné par toutes ses promotions successives.

Les postes d'officiers étaient obtenus par duel au sein de la onzième et depuis qu'elle était revenu de la quatorzième division, elle avait rapidement cherché à prendre du grade pour finalement passer du poste de dix-neuvième officier à celui qu'elle avait actuellement et ce en seulement quelques semaines ! Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Yumichika s'aperçut que la jeune shinigami aurait pu obtenir sans mal un poste de dixième officier dans leur division, peut-être même plus ! Heureusement pour eux qu'elle ne semblait avoir que peu d'ambition...

\- Et tu sais quant on va recevoir nos affectations ? demanda Aisuko.

\- Les capitaines sont actuellement réunit pour mettre au point les derniers détails, alors j'imagine qu'on aura les listes d'ici la fin de la journée.

\- Parfait... soupira t-elle en s'étirant.

...

Bien plus tard, lorsque que les deux officiers arrivèrent enfin devant leur capitainerie pour présenter leur rapport -de toute façon peu intéressants-, ils durent faire face à une foule compacte qui se pressait devant le tableau d'affichage habituellement consacré aux petites annonces et à la recherche d'objet perdus. De temps à autre, un heureux membre de la onzième division était expulsé hors de la foule, volant largement au dessus d'elle pour atterrir un peu plus loin, soulevant de larges nuages de poussière.

\- Je crois que la liste a été affiché... commenta Yumichika, légèrement dégoûté par le comportement de ses camarades.

\- On y va ?

\- Oh, tu sais, il doit y en avoir des copies sur tout les panneaux d'affichage... sans compter que je dois en avoir reçu un double au secrétariat.

\- Ce serait beaucoup moins amusant, déclara Aisuko en se dirigeant droit vers la foule, faisant craquer ses poings avec un plaisir malhonnête.

La rouquine s'était déjà tracé un large chemin dans la masse compacte et vociférante de ses camarades lorsque que son comparse se décida à lui emboîter le pas -il avait décidément trop bien réussit sa manucure pour la risquer de cette manière-. La jeune shinigami éjecta au loin un dernier membre de la onzième division chargé en testostérone avant de se retrouver face à la fameuse liste qu'elle parcourut rapidement avant de trouver son nom.

\- Ah ! s'exclama t-elle triomphalement. Tu vois que je n'ai pas été considéré comme trop faible pour être affecté à Karakura !

Yumichika, étudiant l'affiche par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, prit le temps de lire soigneusement chacun des noms inscrit avant de marmonner, effaré :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette équipe...

Aisuko se retourna brutalement vers le panneaux d'affichage pour détailler à son tour la liste des personnes ayant été affectées avec elle :

 _Monde terrestre, zone Karakura_ _:_

 _Capitaine de la troisième division Gin Ishimaru_

 _Représentant Vizards de la quatorzième division Shinji Hirako_

 _Vice-capitaine de la sixième division Renji Abarai_

 _Vice-capitaine de la treizième division Rukia Kuchiki_

 _Arrancars de la quatorzième division Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

 _Officier de la onzième division Ikkaku Madarame_

 _Officier de la onzième division Yumichika Ayasegawa_

 _Officier de la onzième division Aisuko_

 _Chefs d'équipe :_ _Capitaine Gin Ishimaru et Shinji Hirako_

La jeune shinigami se retourna de nouveau vers son cher camarade tout en haussant un sourcil perplexe. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il voyait un problème, il l'incita à le suivre dans un endroit plus tranquille d'un léger signe de main. Une fois installés un peu plus loin dans le terrain vague qui aurait dû être le jardin de la onzième division, Yumichika expliqua le fond de sa pensé :

\- Cette équipe, même si elle est constitué de bons -voir même de très bons éléments-, est destinée à s'autodétruire dans le quart d'heure qui suivra notre arrivé sur Terre. C'est comme vouloir enfermer de des bâtons de dynamite et des étincelles dans un même sac ! Si on prend chacun des membres de notre équipe au cas par cas, on peut trouver des dizaines de bonnes raisons de les avoir affecté dans cette zone, enfin... sauf dans ton cas...

\- Hey ! Je suis un officier compétant ! s'exclama Aisuko.

\- On pourrait en débattre pendant des heures mais à mon avis les raisons qui font que tu as été affecté à Karakura sont les suivantes : les membres du conseil de guerre savent très bien que tu es un électron libre et ils pensent sûrement que tu provoqueras le chaos où que tu sois affectée. Mais comme tu es un officier de rang plutôt élevé, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de ne pas t'envoyer dans un poste de garde, alors ils ont décidé de te mettre avec des personnes plus puissantes que toi qui pourraient éventuellement te contenir par la force si besoin, théorisa Yumichika.

\- J'ai une telle réputation ? s'étonna la rouquine.

Son coéquipier remarqua bien évidemment la petite note de fierté qui perçait dans sa voix.

Si la jeune shinigami ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'ambition nul ne pouvait nier qu'elle ne manquait cependant pas d'égo ! Certains diront que ces deux mots sont synonyme l'un de l'autre, et ils n'auront pas complètement tord, mais dans ce cas précis il existait bel et bien une nuance ! Aisuko aimait que son nom soit connu et craint par la majorité, les raisons qui provoquait cette forme abstraite de respect ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, quant à savoir si ses actions étaient bénéfiques ou non pour sa carrière, elle s'en fichait royalement.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, la plupart des membres de notre division, gradé ou non, ont une réputation similaire, tenta de tempérer le shinigami. Ta monté en grade plutôt rapide à, certes, joué en ta faveur, mais je ne crois pas que beaucoup de soldats ou même d'officiers pourraient te reconnaître s'ils avaient l'occasion de te croiser.

\- Mes actions manquent donc d'envergures... fit notre jeune héroïne avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'exclama t-il.

\- T'inquiètes pas mon loulou, je te fais marcher !

\- S'il te plaît, ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose...

\- Je croyais que mon potentiel chaotique n'était qu'une légende ? glissa la rouquine. Que ma réputation était usurpée ? Alors, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'inquiéter, mon bon Yumichika ?

\- Le simple fait que la Soul Society ai actuellement des problèmes « relativement plus importants » à gérer que des intoxications par boules puantes ? ironisa l'intéressé.

\- Mais je suis capable de beaucoup plus, ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- Je n'en doutes pas, mais si tu pouvais tenter de contenir ton génie créatif pendant encore quelques temps, je crois que ça arrangerait tout le monde !

Aisuko se laissa aller contre le banc dont ils avaient prit possession, une expression des plus malsaine prenant place sur son visage. Son compagnon l'observa en souriant intérieurement.

Il aurait préféré mourir que de l'admettre publiquement, mais cette jeune femme l'amusait énormément et même s'ils n'avaient passé qu'un peu moins d'un an ensembles, il peinait déjà à se souvenir de ce qu'avait pu être sa vie avant cette rencontre. Bon, il est vrai que l'attirance marqué que montrait la shinigami pour le chaos et la destruction était pour le moins problématique, mais ça faisait incontestablement partie de son charme, ma foi, ambiguë.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quant on doit partir ? demanda soudainement la rouquine.

\- Dès demain, il me semble...

\- Bon, très bien, fit-elle en prenant appuis sur son assise pour se redresser.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? interrogea t-il à tout hasard.

\- Simplement dire « au revoir » ! s'exclama t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Le capitaine est censé nous briffer à propos de nos mission d'ici ce soir ! fit son camarade en se levant à son tour.

\- J'y serais ! A ce soir, mon bon Yumichika !

Et elle disparut, usant d'un pas de shunpô.

Le shinigami qu'elle avait abandonné là se laissa retomber sur le banc, pensif. Il n'ignorait rien de sa destination, le peu qu'elle en avait dit lui avait suffit pour comprendre...

Mais quand même...

Plus que toute autre chose, n'était-ce pas la loyauté sans failles que montrait Aisuko envers les gens qu'elle aimait qui était la plus charmante, finalement ?

...

Quelques instants plus tard, dans l'hôpital principal de la quatrième division, un courant d'air prophétique souleva papiers et jupes dans les couloirs immaculés du bâtiment.

Les plus jeunes avaient entendu de la bouche de leurs aînés cette incroyable légende, celle qui annonçait la destruction de la Soul Society et la fin des temps. Cet apocalypse serait annoncée par un vent glacé traversant les murs et faisant trembler dans leurs fondements les bâtiments les plus imposants et importants du Seireitei. Selon les rumeurs, le général Yamamoto veillait personnellement à ce que cette prophétie ne soit jamais officiellement retranscrite, semblant vouloir prouver que tout comme les âmes la Soul Society était immortel !

Reste à savoir si, selon cette même légende, le premier cavalier de l'apocalypse avait les cheveux rouges et une force vocal capable de fissurer les murs...

\- KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGO ! hurla Aisuko peu après avoir débarqué dans l'hôpital jusqu'ici calme et plus ou moins serein.

Elle arpenta au pas de course plusieurs couloirs -étrangement déserts- avant de renouveler son appel des plus discrets :

\- KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

La jeune shinigami lança une série de jurons et de menaces sonores qui firent pâlir les plus jeunes infirmières et frisonner bon nombre de malades ainsi qu'une grande partie du personnel soignant qui avait choisit de trouver refuge dans les chambres de leurs patient -et pour les moins braves, dans des placards à balais-.

Une porte claqua et soudain, surgit face au vent le vrai héros de la quatrième division.

\- On est dans un hôpital, ici... Tu es donc prié de taire ou au moins de calmer tes hardeurs, et ainsi de respecter le repos de nos patient, ma chère Aisu...

\- Mais je le ferais avec plaisir, mon très cher Ken, ironisa la rouquine. Mais malheureusement pour l'ouïe de chacun, tu as prit la vilaine habitude de te perdre un peu partout dans ce bel hôpital !

\- Tu m'en diras tant... souffla l'intéressé avec un sourire. J'ai droit à une pause dans une vingtaine de minutes, ça te dérange pas d'attendre jusque là ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire, répondit-elle avec un sourire malin, lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'il reprenait sa ronde de visites aux différents patients.

A vrai dire, la jeune shinigami avait, au contraire, bien mieux à faire !

Depuis peu, elle était chargé -avec Ikkaku- d'entraîner, de former, de renseigner et de surveiller les nouvelles recrus de la onzième division... Il était, certes, ironique que la rouquine se charge des nouveaux arrivants dont elle faisait encore partie, mais personne d'autre, parmi les officiers, ne s'était proposé pour remplacer Yumichika à cette tâche -se dernier ayant fait une crise, frôlant l'hystérie, pour le moins mémorable afin que Kenpachi le décharge d'au moins l'une de ses nombreuses fonctions au seins de la onzième division-.

A cet heure, Aisuko aurait donc dû être présente dans l'une des abondantes salles d'entraînement de sa division pour mesurer l'évolution de ses jeunes camarades avec Ikkaku. Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle songea, fataliste, que le lieutenant n'avait pas besoin de son aide et que de toute façon les nouvelles recrues devraient se passer d'eux tant qu'ils seraient sur terre, alors autant les habituer dès maintenant à cet état de fait...

La jeune shinigami resta relativement calme et silencieuse -elle n'avait pu contrôler la vague d'enthousiasme un peu ridicule qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'ils avaient croisé Hanatarô, son ancien garde malade attitré-, jusqu'à ce que Kengo ne l'entraîne dans les magnifiques jardins de l'hôpital. Enfin seuls, les deux amis marchèrent tranquillement dans le parc magnifiquement entretenu et purent alors avoir une conversation plus intéressante :

\- Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais me rendre visite aujourd'hui, commença le beau brun. Mais... je ne m'attendais pas à une entré en scène aussi fracassante.

\- J'ai toujours eu un goût prononcé pour le théâtre, commenta la rouquine. Tu sais donc pourquoi je suis venue ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir la liste des différentes affectations... avoua t-il. Mais quand j'ai remarqué ta précipitation je me suis bien douté que tu n'allais pas rester à la Soul Society... Ai-je tords ?

\- Non, je vais aller dans le monde des humains, à Karakura pour être plus précise.

\- Karakura... répéta t-il doucement. C'est là où vit Ichigo Kurosaki, non ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il affecterait un officier aussi jeune à un poste aussi cruciale...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ! s'exclama t-elle brutalement. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sortie de l'académie depuis moins d'un an que je ne vaux rien ! Je serais tout à fait capable de m'en sortir ! Et tu le sais très bien !

\- En effet... fit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Mais saches que je ne me permettrais jamais de remettre en cause tes capacités que je connais parfaitement ! Alors je te prierais de te calmer et de ne pas me prêter de mauvaise intentions !

Le fond sec dans la voix de son ami fit frémir notre jeune héroïne.

Kengo avait déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser un ton plus ferme et indiscutablement plus autoritaire lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle -généralement pour lui faire la morale-, mais sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi sèche et ornée de glace que ce jour là. A vrai dire, la shinigami ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle froideur, encore moins en sa présence !

Déconcerté, elle prit le temps d'examiner le profil de son compagnon et ce qu'elle remarqua l'a mit étrangement mal alaise...

Le jeune homme avait tristement maigrit et ses joues, désormais creuses, ne laissait plus entrevoir l'ombre de son sourire. Ses beaux yeux bleus-verts en amandes étaient maintenant ternes et ourlés de lourdes cernes sombres. Sa peau bronzée semblait avoir perdu de son éclat et il donnait l'impression de ne plus vraiment se soucier de sa coiffure à présent chaotique.

Aisuko ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, même aux heures les plus sombres de leurs vies il avait toujours su garder le sourire et jamais l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux ne s'était éteinte... Elle avait l'impression de ne pas connaître ce Kengo là, que ce n'était pas celui avec lequel elle avait grandit et surmonté tant d'épreuves...

N'ayant apparemment pas remarqué la distraction de son amie, le soigneur avait continué sa tirade, reprenant cependant la voix douce et compréhensive qu'on lui connaissait :

\- … Je pensais juste que nos supérieur verraient ton manque d'expérience en tant que soldat -après tout cela ne fait pas un an que nous avons rejoint le Seireitei- comme un gros point négatif, surtout en ce qui concerne un poste aussi cruciale... Et tout ça, sans prendre en compte ta manie de provoquer des désastres autour de toi !

\- Yumichika pense que c'est ma réputation qui les a poussé à m'affecter à un poste où je serai entouré de personnes plus fortes que moi, capables de me faire entendre raison si besoin, remarqua la jeune femme, prenant la difficile décision de ne pas l'interroger sur son état.

\- C'est finement analysé de sa part...

Ils marchèrent parmi les massifs de fleurs et les arbres centenaires pendant quelques instants, méditant silencieusement sur l'avenir qui leur faisait maintenant face. Du coin de l'œil, Aisuko remarqua que le brun avait des tics nerveux qui trahissaient une certaine impatience, chose qu'elle n'avait une nouvelle fois jamais eu l'occasion de remarquer chez lui. Grimaçant, la rouquine décida de reprendre la parole pour essayer de camoufler son malaise :

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas vu les listes, alors tu ne sais pas où tu vas être envoyé ?

\- Oh si je le sais : nul part, répondit-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A vrai dire, les affectations des membres de ma division ont été décidé depuis un certain temps... avoua t-il. Peu d'entre nous vont quitter la Soul Society, et ce ne sont que des officiers. Mon capitaine et mon vice-capitaine seront envoyé au Hueco Mundo en tant qu'équipe médicale d'urgence. Le premier lieutenant va rester ici et prendre en charge la gestion de l'hôpital. Les quatre officier en dessous de ce grade seront envoyé sur le plan terrestre pour palier aux problèmes médicaux et s'occuper du ravitaillement de plusieurs équipes de surveillance, alors j'imagine que tu auras l'occasion de les croiser.

\- Mais comment ce fait-il que vous ayez été mit au courant avant tout le monde ? interrogea t-elle, un peu surprise.

\- D'après ce que je sais, la désignation d'équipes médicales a été décidé très tôt, bien avant celle des équipes de surveillance.

\- Je suppose que c'est logique... marmonna la rouquine en fronçant le nez. Après tout, j'imagine que vous avez besoin de préparation pour... enfin voilà quoi !

\- Ta méconnaissance des techniques de soins est incroyable... ricana le brun.

\- Je t'emmerde.

Kengo ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de son amie, faisant disparaître pour quelques instants le masque grisâtre qui s'était emparé de ses traits. Aisuko vociféra une ribambelle d'insultes et de menaces toujours aussi imaginatives avant de le projeter dans un buisson couvert d'épines. Il cria lorsque les aiguillons de bois pénétrèrent sa chair, mutilant sa peau et son uniforme, mais quand la shinigami lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser, un sourire malin étira sa bouche et il s'empressa de l'entraîner elle aussi dans le buisson.

Ils se roulèrent dans les épines riant, jurant et hurlant joyeusement tout en réduisant leur peau en charpie.

\- On est pas près de se revoir, hein ? souffla finalement la rouquine tout en s'étalant dans ce qui fut jadis un magnifique parterre de fleurs.

\- J'imagine... soupira son ami en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Tu vas me manquer, tu sais ?

\- Tu surviras...

\- Oh, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Mais toi par contre...

La jeune femme se laissa échapper un doux éclat de rire avant de tourner la tête vers son camarade, allongé dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. A présent -et même si la fatigue continuait de bouffer ses traits- il semblait apaisé, plus calme et plus joyeux. Elle ne voyait dans ses yeux bleus-verts qu'une infinie tendresse qui lui était entièrement destiné.

\- Promets moi quand même de faire attention à toi... demanda t-il.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je veux bien te faire cette promesse, répondit-elle.

Le brun sourit de nouveau avant de s'asseoir parmi les décombres du buisson qu'ils avaient impitoyablement massacré. Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes, puis, avec une infinie douceur, il saisit la main droite d'Aisuko et y déposa ses lèvres avec un soin particulier. Même si elle ne l'avait plus vu avoir un tel comportement depuis longtemps, elle le laissa faire en silence et écouta attentivement les paroles qu'il prononça, semblant s'adresser à ses doigts :

\- Quand vous reviendrez, il se pourrait que la Soul Society telle que nous la connaissions est considérablement changé, mademoiselle.

\- J'en ai conscience...

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 **Anecdote d'écriture n°22 :**

 _Le délire sur la légende de la destruction de la Soul Society m'est venu comme ça, un beau lundi matin d'octobre... à huit heure du mat... Comme quoi, le crépuscule n'est peut-être pas le plus favorable à l'imagination ! (malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire jusqu'ici)_

 **OxOxAxOxO**

 _ **Moui...**_

 _ **Je sais ce que vous vous imaginez à la fin de ce chapitre...**_

 _ **(PARCE QUE JE SAIS TOUT ! ! !)**_

 _ **Alors oui,**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas vous cacher que la romance ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez dans cette fanfiction,**_

 _ **(faudra que je change à changer deux/trois bricoles à ce sujet d'ailleurs...)**_

 _ **Mais je penses encore être capable de vous surprendre !**_

…

 _ **Sur ce...**_

 _ **Reviews ?**_

Signé : Lulu Murdoc, auteur maladroit (ou pas !).

 **PS** : Juste une petite précision pour les lecteurs de passage : je ne publierais pas de nouveau chapitre sans avoir reçu ne serait-ce qu'une review sur ce chapitre (je fais pas ça par méchanceté ou par ambition quelconque, je veux juste m'assurer que je suis lu et que je me donne pas du mal pour rien).


End file.
